Steel Cold Heart
by whispermy-serenade
Summary: Steven x OC story. Blythe Rainson is on an adventure with May and Max to help them achieve their goals as well as find her childhood savior, Steven Stone. Includes Contestshipping/MayxDrew/DrewxMay/ insertotherformshere
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own P****okémo****n, and I never will. I do own the character Blythe Rainson, though.**

**Note: Team Rocket is not after Blythe's Pichu anymore; they will be after Fang, her Arcanine.**

**SCH Chapter One ****–**** a girl like Me**

* * *

><p>"We're near, Fang," I told the Arcanine who stood proudly beside me. "We're almost at Petalburg City."<p>

Glancing down at the torn map I held in my hands, I tried to make sense of the various scribbled marks – that quite resembled chicken scratches – and sighed.

"I should improve on my handwriting, huh?" I smiled wearily, glancing at Fang.

He nodded and barked an agreement to my question, before he pointed to the city sprawled in front of us with his paw, as if to ask whether that was our destination.

"You probably wouldn't remember since you were still a baby Growlithe," I told him, patting his warm, soft turf of fur on his head. "But that's North Petalburg, and I really dislike that place."

"Arcanine," He murmured, enjoying my touch before nudging my knee. "Arcanine?"

"That's because all the people there are Norman-freaks." I informed. "They're practically Norman-obsessed."

Fang wagged his fluffy tail, as if saying he remembered Norman.

"You remember Norman and his family don't you?" I asked as we walked alongside each other.

"Canine, canine," Fang barked, as if agreeing once again, and wagged his tail harder.

"Well, let's get going before the sun sets and our only source of light is vanquished," I muttered dramatically. "If only my flashlight didn't die on us last night."

Grumbling another agreement, we continued our journey towards North Petalburg City.

* * *

><p>We soon reached the bustling city, full of people in the marketplace, all stalls selling some sort of Norman merchandise. Norman's posters were plastered on every nook and cranny of the whole place, and I sweatdropped.<p>

"You there, with that Arcanine," Someone yelled. "How would you like some Norman-specialty pokéblocks to enhance your Pokémon?"

"No thanks," I denied the salesman, holding up my hand. "I'm in a hurry, if you don't mind."

"You'll lose out, kid!" The man yelled, causing quite a commotion as people turned to stare. "It's NORMAN-specialty pokéblocks! N-O-R-M-A-N! Have you no respect for the greatest gym leader of all times?"

"It's not that," I gave him my iciest glare. "I am in a rush, in case you didn't know the English language."

"Hey kid," A woman approached me. "How dare you reject Norman pokéblocks?"

"Yeah, those pokéblocks have Norman's face on 'em!" A kid yelled out.

"And I'm gonna plaster his face to you if you don't get out of my way!" I seethed as I saw the sun slowly setting. If I didn't hurry and get out of here, the sun would've gone down, and I wouldn't have light.

"How dare you," The kid yelled once again. "Taillow, let's go and show this brat what a Norman fan can do!"

"Taillow!" The swallow called out, flapping its wings to stay upright.

"Oh man," I groaned. "Fang, fire blast, let's go."

Releasing a large fire blast, Fang displayed a fiery show of pure power.

"Taillow, dodge it!" The kid yelled a little too late as the Taillow was hit with the large impact before it could move.

"Taillow!" The Pokémon cried out before it was smashed right into a wall and fainted right there.

"Ah, Taillow!" The kid ran over to take care of his Pokémon.

"Wow, she's good," murmurs went all around.

"Not good enough to challenge Norman!" Another kid stepped up. "Makuhita, go!"

The Pokémon burst out of its pokéball, determined to win this for its master.

"Fang, crunch, let's go," I ordered softly.

"Canine," Fang murmured as it sprang forward using its extreme speed before biting down on Makuhita with a powerful twist of its jaws.

Makuhita fainted from the attack because Fang moved too fast, again, for it to do anything to reduce the damage inflicted.

"Now, Fang, fire spin to clear the way," I commanded softly.

"Arcanine!" Fang unleashed a fire spin at the townspeople gathered in front, who quickly dodged away to avoid getting hit.

"Let's go, Fang," I nodded as I held on tight to my Pokémon. Fang nodded and burst out into a run using extreme speed.

"They're getting away!" The people yelled, but none of them could catch up due to Fang's extreme speed.

* * *

><p>Once we were out of the city and right into the woods, I sighed in relief, and as did Fang, producing a cough of some sort.<p>

"Are you okay, Fang?" I asked, patting him. "That was really quick, are you exhausted?"

Fang simply shook his head, and then continued to shake his fur out until it was perfect.

"Arcanine," He barked, black orbs confident as he took his usual proud pose.

"Let's go then," I smiled. "We're burning daylight."

Fang barked an agreement and we continued to stroll at our own pace – even though we were losing light as the sun slipped down the sky – to Petalburg city.

Soon, we were near Petalburg city and I grinned. It had been ten years since I had left this place that I called home, and it had been ten years since I put my parents' death behind me.

* * *

><p>When I was five, and outside playing with May, a herd of wild Pokémon – Poocheyena, from what I heard – attacked May and I for no reason, or perhaps it was because they thought of little girls who were throwing a large paper ball around as a threat, or they wanted to play with the ball themselves.<p>

May and I screamed, and my parents came running out and tried to chase the Poocheyena away from the broom and dustpan. It worked, but our euphoria was short-lived as the same Poocheyena returned later with a whole group of Mightyena.

Though the Poocheyena were weak, the Mightyena were not, and because my father was a Pokémon researcher rather than a Pokémon trainer, he was overwhelmed by the fierce aggressiveness of the Pokémon. My mother was but a seamstress, and the two of them were savagely mauled by both the Poocheyena and Mightyena.

I cried until my tears ran dry, but it was too late for my beloved parents, even when Norman drove the Mightyena off with his Vigoroth. After that, I lived with Norman and his family.

Even as they tried to make it feel like I was in their family from the start, I knew deep in my heart that I wasn't capable of calling someone else's parents as my own. I had my own biological parents – who were now dead.

I was overcome with unbearable grief and extreme depression, locking myself in the room when I got the chance, skipping meals, crying in a corner… Until one year later, after I turned six, I decided to go find the Poocheyena that caused my parents' death by calling the Mightyena.

I remembered that day clearly too – for that was the day I met my hero. I had been walking around in the tall grass, which loomed since it was as tall as I was. All of a sudden, a Pokémon sprung out at me, and I screamed. It was a Poocheyena, but my fear of seeing the Pokémon having mauled my parents to death had me rooted right to the ground, and I stared into the Pokémon's intimidating eyes as I landed on my butt.

The Poocheyena moved in closer, its guard up, fangs bared and snarling as he growled and snapped at me. I felt fear bubble in the form of a loud scream in my throat, but I swallowed it down, fearing if I let it out, the Pokémon may just assault me.

Tears welled up in my eyes as my mouth crumbled into a open-mouthed gape, body shivering, palms sweating as the Pokémon came even closer. The tears started to streak down my cheeks one after another, and I let out a soft whimper.

"Uuu…" I sniffed. "Someone… help…"

Through my tears, I fervently prayed for the impossible: someone to appear out of nowhere and save me. But it happened – a figure leapt out of the grass.

"Skarmory, steel wing, let's go!" A boy's voice yelled out and a pokéball flew out to summon the Steel-type.

"Skar!" Skarmory cried out before it flew at the Poocheyena with all its might and hit it in the face with a steel wing. "Mory!"

The Poocheyena, obviously hurt, quickly ran away to hide from the intimidating Skarmory, who loomed over him.

"Skar," The Pokémon cried again, turning to face me.

"Are you alright?" Its trainer appeared – a tall boy, about three years older than me, came forward.

Speechless at his Pokémon's strength, I nodded. Not only that, I was also awed in silence by his beauty – from his flowing mane of silver hair to his appealing emerald eyes. Those emerald orbs were the prettiest out of all I had seen, and I really couldn't believe how beautiful they were.

"My name's Steven," He introduced himself as he helped me up. "What's yours?"

"B-Blythe," I answered shyly. "Thank you for saving me…"

"It's not a problem," Steven smiled before he turned and got up on his Skarmory. "But seeing as to how you don't have a Pokémon of your own, you better keep out of the tall grass for now, yeah? See you, Blythe."

With that, he took off with his Skarmory into the blue sky, and I stared after him, blushing – I had found someone I admired since then, till now.

* * *

><p>Now, I stood, 10 years later, with my strong Arcanine and a team of Pokémon, all equally as strong. I smiled as we finally got to the forest's clearing, and I could finally see the houses in Petalburg city.<p>

"I'll bet Norman will be surprised to see me," I grinned down at Fang, "And also how much you've grown too."

Fang wagged his tail in agreement, and we started to walk through the streets to find Norman's house. We spotted it in the distance, the familiar house we hadn't seen for the 10 years we were travelling. Fang wagged his tail once again, obviously remembering this house from when he was a Growlithe.

Norman had discovered Fang as a Growlithe when I was six, and he knew I had a lot to deal with, especially with my parents' death and sudden, overwhelming feelings for Steven. He then gave me the Growlithe, which I dubbed Fang, as my companion on my trip he was sending me on. He wanted me to go on a trip to travel throughout the whole Pokémon world and experience Pokémon, to stop my irrational fear of Pokémon, especially for Poocheyena and Mightyena. He wanted me to grow up on this trip, not just physically, but mentally as well.

And so I had travelled far and wide with Fang, earning great friends as we went along on our journey, and now, I stood near the very house I had left 10 years ago.

"Let's go and see them," I grinned even more, a white flash in the darkness that had eclipsed upon us. "They'll be surprised!"

Fang barked a quick agreement before running up eagerly to the door and pawing it. I ran up to it and knocked on the wooden oak. After three knocks, the door clicked open to reveal Caroline, May's mother.

"Aunt Caroline!" I greeted enthusiastically, but Fang greeted her even more eagerly by planting his hugs paws on her shoulders and giving her a big lick on the face.

"Oh my," She breathed. "Blythe, is that you? It's so good to see you again!"

"It sure is," I grinned wider than before. "Here's Fang, if you remember."

"Splendid work, Blythe," Caroline gaped at Fang's gleaming coat. "You've taken really good care of your Growlithe, and look at how it's grown! Dear, come and see who's finally back home!"

"Who is it?" Norman asked, clearly not understanding why Caroline was so excited about my arrival. "If it isn't young Blythe, why, how have you been, young lady?"

"Good, sir," I replied, reaching out to shake his outstretched hand when Fang once again leapt onto the family member, licking him enthusiastically on the face.

"Wow, I see the Growlithe I gave you evolved into an Arcanine," Norman whistled, impressed. "Look at how slick and shiny its coat is, you've obviously taken great care of him like you promised!"

"Come in dear," Caroline quickly ushered me in. "It must be so chilly outside, so come in and have a cup of hot chocolate."

"My favorite," I smiled as I went in. "It's good to be back!"

Caroline placed a mug of hot chocolate in front of me, and then called May and Max down to meet me. May and Max came running down the stairs in a competition, both reaching the landing at the same time.

"Blythe?" May was very surprised to see me sitting and sipping on a mug of hot chocolate. "Blythe, it is you!"

"Yo May," I greeted her, steaming cup of hot chocolate raised to my lips to take a drink. "Hello Max."

"Do I know you?" The boy tilted his head as he adjusted his spectacles.

"No, but I know you," I teased. "I'm Blythe, I used to live here as part of the family before I left."

"Why'd you leave?" Max questioned, crossing his arms.

"There were some major problems in my life that time," I replied smoothly and took a drink of the hot chocolate. "I'm Blythe, nice to meet you."

"Cool, I'm Max," Max shook my outstretched hand. "Hey, I know you! You won the Ribbon Cup in a splendid battle at that time!"

"That's me, alright," I smiled down at the boy. "Did you spot Fang with me?"

"Arcanine," Fang greeted, sat on his hunches.

"Wow, that's the same Arcanine you used in the Grand Festival!" Max exclaimed, clenching his hands into fists in excitement. "It's so cool!"

"You won a Ribbon Cup?" May gasped, amazed. "Wow, Blythe!"

"It's not a big deal," I smiled. "It was all thanks to Fang."

"Canine," Fang uttered, closing his eyes in a proud pose again.

I finished up my chocolate as the five of us continued to recall life stories when I still lived here to break the ice for Max and I, and soon we were great friends, as if we had been all our lives.

"Can we see the rest of your Pokémon?" Max asked me, excitement making his eyes gleam and sparkle.

"Sure," I agreed, before reaching into my bag and pulling out my pokéballs. "Come on out, everybody!"

The family watched as my team materialized before us: An Espeon, an Umbreon, a Flygon, a Delcatty and a Pichu.

"Strong team," Norman noted. "A Pichu, though?"

"I got her as an egg from Professor Birch," I informed them. "Though, she seems to like Professor Birch more than me. I was thinking of swapping her with one of the Starter Pokémon in the morning."

"That sounds like a plan," Caroline smiled. "You make a good decision now, Blythe."

"Of course," I grinned at the adults before turning to May and Max. "How about we go and catch up in your room, May?"

"Sure thing!" May agreed, and then stood up to lead me to her room even though I knew the way myself.

I returned my Pokémon into their pokéballs for a good night's rest, and followed May up to her room with Max and Fang. Fang and I collapsed onto a pink beanbag in the middle of the room, and Max sat on an orange one. May sunk down onto her soft bed, and then patted her pokéballs to count them on the table.

"So get me up to speed on what's happened since I've been gone," I asked of May.

* * *

><p>Soon I was well-informed that Norman was running the Petalburg Gym quite successfully, as always, May had an Eevee and was aiming to be the best coordinator in the Grand Festival and win the Ribbon Cup, Max wanted to find the Ralts he had promised to return to and that they weren't able to do that because they couldn't go on an adventure since Max didn't have Pokémon of his own, and they were worried if a strong trainer came along and took out all of May's Pokémon, then they would be doomed.<p>

"Aren't you guys thinking it a little too far?" I sweatdropped after having heard their long explanation on the reasons why they didn't just go on an adventure to fulfil their goals. "Hey, I have an idea!"

"What is it?" May and Max asked in unison, both curious to know.

"How about the three of us go on an adventure?" I suggested. "That way, I can help you two with your goals as well!"

"That is a pretty good idea," May commented after thinking about it for a little while. "Additionally, I think we'll get to explore more of Hoenn!"

"Yeah," Max agreed excitedly, "And I'll see Ralts again, maybe even take it on the adventure with me this time!"

"Wait, but," May paused to think. "What will be in for you if you help us, Blythe?"

"What do you take me for, May?" I questioned, giving her a glance. "We've been friends since we were little; I'm doing this so I can see the both of you happy!"

"If our happiness is what counts to you, count me in!" Max exclaimed. "We better inform mom and dad!"

I caught the boy's collar before he ran off to hammer down his parents' door in the middle of the night and yell at them about an exciting adventure with his sister and yours truly.

"Hold your horses, Max," I sighed. "Let's tell them in the morning, where they won't be all sleepy and in a daze."

"Oh… right," Max uttered, embarrassed by his hurry. "I'm going to sleep then."

"Alright," I smiled at him. "Goodnight, Max."

Max yawned as he walked out of the room and headed to his room, showing signs of obvious exhaustion. May and I listened until we heard the click of his door as it swung close.

* * *

><p>"So, May," I started with an evil glint in my eyes. "Tell me about any <em>boys<em>?"

May gasped as she backed away; face one of painted horror as she held up a gloved hand to her mouth.

"So there are boys!" I laughed at her expression. "Well? Are you going to tell me?"

"Oh alright," May conceded after a little while, and began telling me of an infuriating creep by the name of Harley, her suave – not her words, though – rival, Drew and Ash, her travelling companion.

It turned out that May first met Drew at a contest, and apparently he had been so arrogant he angered her so much. May also met Harley on a boat destined to an island where a contest was taking place, and for some reason, Harley thought May had insulted him somehow, causing him to act all nice in front of her to make her lose in the contest.

However, with Drew's help, she was able to conquer Harley, and she didn't forgive him after that anymore, which was quite a relief. She hoped she wouldn't see much of Harley again, but she really wanted to meet Drew again so she could show Drew how much she'd improved since the last time.

As I listened to her fiery rants about beating Drew's Pokémon to a pulp in a contest and winning, and showing off her ribbon in his face, I smiled when I saw the passion in her eyes for the Pokémon contests. She was born a coordinator, alright. Also, it seemed to me that she liked Drew more than she actually thought, and apparently, Caroline thought so too.

And then May started to tell me about their adventures, and one special occasion they got to meet Steven Stone, Mr. Stone's son. Mr. Stone was the President of the famous Devon Company, and Steven was second-in-line and the heir of the company. Steven liked to collect all sorts of rare stones, like fire stones and other stones.

Hearing about this Steven made me wonder about mine. Where was he? What was he doing now? I wondered if he would recognize me, if we were to meet face to face again. Probably not, since I was a child way back then, and I had already matured now. Well, half-matured, actually, since I wasn't quite an adult yet.

"And Steven is so cool," May gushed, eyes sparkling in delight. "He helped us out of Granite Cave, and he blasted Team Rocket out of it for the Pokémon's sake!"

"Sounds like a real lady-killer," I laughed before I glanced at the bedside table clock. "Wow, it's late, May. Let's go to sleep so we won't wake up too late tomorrow to tell your parents."

"Alright then," May smiled. "I wish you could meet Steven. He's a really cool guy."

"I wish I could too," I smiled and blushed at the name 'Steven'. I really wanted to see my Steven again – but it wasn't fair calling him "my" Steven, since technically, we weren't an item. "Goodnight, May."

"Goodnight, Blythe," May switched off the lamp, making the room enveloped in darkness.

"Come here, Fang," I hugged him as he lay beside me, enjoying his warmth. "Goodnight."

"Arcanine," Fang breathed softly, and then closed his eyes to sleep as well.

* * *

><p>I felt a soft nudging as I opened my eyes slowly to see Fang's face focus into view. Dazed, I just stared at the Arcanine as it continued to nudge me, as if to tell me to wake up.<p>

"Mm, okay…" I muttered as I sat up, so Fang stopped nudging me and started to squish my cheek with his paw. "I got your point the first time."

He nudged me with his nose again, and then topped it off with a huge lick on my cheek. I got up then and he followed me to the bathroom as I washed up before I headed down to the kitchen.

"Hey guys," I greeted with Fang, who wagged his tail and barked. "Did May and Max tell you about our plans?"

"Yes they have, dear," Caroline said over a hot stove. "So I'm preparing a huge breakfast that will fuel your energy and make you more confident before you leave!"

"Alright, thanks," I smiled and sat down. "Let's eat!"

We tucked in and finished the breakfast at our own pace and leisure, enjoying and savoring each food with small bites and letting the flavors mix and mingle on our tongue, letting the food melt and our taste buds tingle.

"All done now," I smiled. "Let's go then, May, Max!"

"You all have a safe trip now," Norman and Caroline waved. "Don't get into trouble!"

"Okay, we won't!" We yelled back together, waving back before turning and starting our journey as a trio.

"We'll be heading to Professor Birch's lab first," I told them. "So I can switch Sparky."

"Alright, then we'll be going to Little Root town first," Max noted. "It's not far from here, so let's get going!"

Pumped by both the food and our excitement, we headed for Professor Birch's lab, May carrying her Eevee and Max staring at his Pokénav.

"We're close," Max informed us after a little while. "There, up ahead!"

We looked up and saw the Professor's lab, and we all smiled together. Deciding to pick up the pace, we did so by declaring a race to Professor Birch's lab and off the three of us sped as we tried to defeat one another.

* * *

><p>"Who's the new twerp?" James asked, head out of a bush.<p>

"I don't know, but that's an impressive-looking Arcanine," Jessie noted.

"If we give that Arcanine to the boss, he'll be the happiest with its warmth!" Meowth clenched his paw.

"All right!" They cheered. "Let's steal that Arcanine!"

* * *

><p>"Here we are," Max announced as we halted outside the Professor's lab. "Let's go!"<p>

We went in together and called out for the Professor, who stumbled and crashed to the ground, evidently surprised that we were here, especially so for me.

"What are you all doing here?" Professor Birch rubbed his head, embarrassed to have fallen in front of us.

"I came to see if you could switch Sparky with some other Pokémon," I told him, summoning the little Pichu out. "You see, she's still much closer to you than me."

"Of course," Professor Birch nodded. "Would you like to choose from the starter Pokémon?"

He was then interrupted by a electric shock that hit the floor. A loud growling came from the corner, where a yellow Pokémon was cowering.

"What's that?" I asked. "Is that a Jolteon?"

"Yes it is," Professor Birch nodded. "However, I suppose it got abused before, so now it's mistrustful of humans."

Without needing him to explain the Pokémon's violence, I walked over and bent down, with several warnings from the Professor that Jolteon may bite and shock.

"Hey, little fella," I greeted the Jolteon, who gave me a good zap when I reached out my hand. "It's alright, I won't hurt you."

Jolteon glared at me, clearly not trusting my words, and growled deeper.

"Alright then," I nodded. "Come on out, Espeon, Umbreon!"

The two Eeveelutions came out, Espeon gracefully and Umbreon quickly. Jolteon eyed the two, before it stopped growling and looked less vicious than before. Clearly, it was friendlier with its familiar brothers and sisters.

"Espeon, esp," Espeon coaxed Jolteon that we were of no harm, while Umbreon told him of the great care they received from me.

"Jolt?" Jolteon asked doubtfully, tilting his head. "Jolteon, jolt, Jolteon, jolt, jolt."

"Espeon, Espeon, espriiii." Espeon purred and seemingly convinced the Jolteon we really were of no harm at all.

Jolteon came over and licked my ankle, as if to apologize for shocking me earlier.

"It's cool, Jolteon," I bent and patted it, noting that it flinched upon contact. "Would you like to travel with us?"

"Jolteon jolt!" Jolteon nodded, obviously excited about a trip.

I pulled out a pokéball and placed it on the floor in front of Jolteon, "Your choice now, Jolteon."

"Jolt!" Jolteon cried before he pushed the button with his nose and disappeared in a red light into the pokéball.

After a few shakes, the pokéball signalled with a soft sound that Jolteon was now a part of my team.

"Alright, I caught a Jolteon!" I cried out, picking up the pokéball as Fang, Espeon and Umbreon cheered. "I'll leave Sparky with you then, Professor!"

"All right," Professor Birch smiled and picked up the Pichu. "By the way, since you're travelling, could you get this to Steven for me?"

He gave me an Everstone, "Steven needs this for his Aron, so try to get to Granite Cave in Dewford as quickly as you can."

"Alright Professor, leave it to us!" I waved, and he stopped me by placing a Pokédex in my palm. "Wow, thanks!"

"I know you always use the old method of observation to know about Pokémon, so this will help you on your journey." Professor Birch smiled. "Say hi to Steven for me!"

"I will!" I called back as we waved, ready to leave on our first mission.

* * *

><p>I know I said I'd put this up after DA reached chapter 10, but oh well. Hope you enjoy it, and of course, Team Rocket will probably be in each and every chapter, those story hoggers. See you soon, enjoy!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: I will be typing out SCH in third-person POV from this chapter onwards. I'm just not used to first-person POV. Sorry for causing any troubles/misunderstanding.**

**Chapter 2: Courage and Determination!**

_Onward to reviews and replies!_

DestinationOblivion: Thanks! I look forward to your support!

SiriuslyFanatic: Yeah, sorry about that! Thanks for that character profile tip. My plot? All I can say is that it _is _indeed following the anime's plot - May going after the Ribbon Cup and all. However, Max is also here to find the Ralts he had to leave behind and become a Pokemon trainer! I think it's original enough- (smack'd by other pokemon writers). And may I just add, my dear reviewer, this is _just _the first chapter... Of course, Team Rocket won't always be there to steal the limelight. This story _is _for Steven and Blythe. Although, I might just add a little Contestshipping, I guess? Not to worry, though, Blythe is there to shake it up! Thanks for your review! (Gosh, sorry if I babbled too much... I tend to do this. .)

* * *

><p>"Blythe, May, Max," Professor Birch yelled out, popping his head out of the door just as they left. "Before you go and find Steven, how about you drop by Rustboro City to visit his father, Mr. Stone?"<p>

"Sounds like a plan," Blythe grinned at him, and Fang barked with agreement. "How far is Rustboro City, Max?"

"It's near here," Max commented. "We just follow this road into the forest near Petalburg City and out, and we'll be there in no time!"

"Alright," the brunette cheered, pumping her fist into the air. "Let's go!"

After saying so, they started walking down the road, the professor yelling out good luck to them as they waved goodbye to him and started their journey.

* * *

><p>Soon, they reached the forest that intertwined the roads to Petalburg and Rustboro city. Seeing as to how thick and dense the forest was; they lost their way rather quickly.<p>

"Strange, the Pokénav says it's just this way," Max announced while pointing at the dead and fallen tree before them.

"There must have been a storm last night," Blythe told them, staring at the fallen tree that blocked their path. "Oh well, guess we're going to have to jump over it."

"Jump over it?" The siblings yelled together, shock evident on their faces. "How do you expect us to jump over it?"

Blythe just stared at them, and waved her hand over to Fang, asking them silently to grab onto him.

"Uh... Do you want us to hold onto Fang?" Max asked, tilting his glasses while May furrowed her eyebrows.

"Okay...?" They both replied softly to her strange request, before holding onto Fang tightly.

"Hold him tightly," She warned them. "You won't hurt him, and you don't want to fly off either."

Once she made sure they were holding onto him tightly, she grabbed onto Fang as well.

"Fang, use extreme speed!" She told him, and he sprung forwards in a burst quickly, and then cleared the log without much difficulty.

"Whoa!" They yelled out as they clung onto Fang for dear life as he sprinted forward in a mad dash and jumped over the log.

"There we go," She smiled and released Fang's fur, patting him. "All cleared, now how's the path, Max?"

"F-f-fine," Max stuttered, thrown off by the extreme speed jump they just experienced. "That was... impressive..."

"Arcanine are known for their speed," Blythe grinned and slapped Max in the back. "Let's get going then, Tech Boy!"

"W-Wha," Max uttered before falling flat on his face, "Ow..."

"Oops, sorry," She apologized as she helped Max up. _Really, how could I do that to Max? He was still a kid!_ She mentally scolded myself as Max got to his feet and brushed himself down.

"Let's go then, this way," Max said, pointing forward.

"Alright~" Blythe sang as they continued on their journey towards Rustboro City.

* * *

><p>"By the way, Blythe," Max tapped the brunette on the shoulder. "Have you challenged the gyms here in Hoenn region?"<p>

"Uhh..." Blythe blinked and raised a finger to her lips at that sudden question. "I think so..."

On saying so, she started to rummage through her bag for her badge case, "Ah, here it is!"

Opening the shiny blue case, Blythe revealed a case full of shiny badges – all from Hoenn region's best.

"Man, those were good times," the brunette grinned happily, reminiscing.

"At least now we know there's nothing in it for you," Max sighed again, albeit heavier this time, and glanced at his sister. "Now we need to rack our brains thinking how to thank you for doing this for us."

"Hey, like I said no problem, no need! We're all family, right?" The brunette turned and winked at May, who smiled and nodded in agreement.

"I still think we should do something for Blythe," Max whispered to May, hand cupped to his sister's ear in conspiracy. "What she's doing for us is really a big deal!"

May nodded enthusiastically, but just how could they help Blythe...?

* * *

><p>They finally arrived in a brighter part of the forest, and Blythe suggested a lunch break. Laying out a picnic mat, they sat on top of it and said brunette started to take out the ingredients she had prepared with Caroline before they had left.<p>

Swiftly, Blythe cut the carrot, potato, cabbage and meat then put them into the pot and stirred. It was her favourite meat stew, full of vegetables for extra vitamin and minerals, good for growing kids like May and Max.

May let out her Pokémon as Blythe did, and they all begun to eat their Pokémon food that she prepared especially for Pokémon of all types.

Soon the stew was done, and Blythe poured it out into three bowls before serving it to them. They also started to eat as their Pokémon ate happily alongside us, and the siblings were full of praises for Blythe's stew.

"This is about as good as Brock's," Max told me. "Brock is a great chef! You should meet him and swap recipes with him someday."

"How'd you learn to cook like this," May commented as well. "It just tastes so good!"

"Well, travelling does make you acquire various skills," Blythe grinned as she washed and packed up the utensils with some help from them both. "Thanks."

"Let's go!" May and Max cheered, both pumped since they were very close and had eaten their fill.

They all packed up the picnic mat and continued their way through the forest without much trouble, and soon they could see the clearing in the distance. Glancing at each other, they then clenched their fists together as their thoughts echoed as one: _Rustboro City, here we come!_

* * *

><p>Just as the trio stepped out of the forest glade into the fresh, open air, a net suddenly came out of nowhere and snagged Fang.<p>

"Fang!" Blythe yelled, startled by the sudden capture of her beloved Pokémon. She was then aware of a Meowth-shaped balloon that was floating away with Fang in tow. "Who are you people, and where are you taking _my _Arcanine?"

"Your Arcanine?" A female with long, pink hair laughed. "We stole it, it's ours now!"

"That's right," A blue-haired male beside her agreed with a thumb up. "Ah, did she just ask who we were?"

"That's your cue!" A talking Meowth leapt onto the edge of the basket. "Recite the motto!"

"Prepare for trouble!" The female announced, crossing her arms as she smiled, her blue eyes glinting.

"And make it double," The male claimed, green eyes shining like the female's.

"To protect the world from devastation," She said as she struck a pose.

"To unite all peoples within our nation," He made a big claim as he, too, struck a similar pose.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love," The female said with a flick of her pink mane.

"To extend our reach to the stars above," The male spun around in the tiny hot-air balloon.

"Jessie," She introduced with a glint in her eyes.

"James," The male did too, with a large grin in sight.

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light," Jessie announced as she struck another pose.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight, fight, fight," James grinned down at us from the balloon.

"Meowth, that's right!" The Meowth sprung onto the edge of the balloon again.

"Wobbuffet," The tall blue Pokémon interrupted with a salute, and a Chimeco joined him, producing a soothing bell sound.

"Team Rocket!" May and Max gasped. "You guys again?"

"No time for your silly poetry," Blythe growled at the trio, angered at the fact that they even dared to fire a damn net at her beloved Arcanine. "Fang, use fire spin to break free!"

"Arcanine!" Fang cried out before releasing the powerful fire stored in his mouth in a spin, breaking the thread of the net in an instance.

He landed right in front of his trainer, and she pointed to their Meowth-shaped balloon.

"Thunder Fang, let's go!"

"Arcanine!" Fang sprung forward and charged at them with a jump and boosted himself more using his extreme speed. His fangs begun to glow as they became electrified, and the sharp canines pierced through the balloon in just one touch.

As their balloon let out all the air, they landed on the ground harshly.

"Fang, finish them off," Blythe pointed towards Team Rocket. "Ice Fang; and then use hyper beam!"

Fang leapt forward, his canines encased and glowing blue with icy power, and struck at the thieves with lightning quick moves before jumping away and charging up a powerful hyper beam.

"Ar-canine!" Fang howled as he unleashed the stored up energy and hit the trio, sending them flying into space.

"We're blasting off again!"

After watching the trio fade out into nothing but a twinkle in the sunny sky, Blythe turned back to her companions and asked if they were alright. Once she got their replies, she turned to Fang and started to fuss over him until he licked her cheek to assure her he was really fine.

Blythe ran her hands through Fang's fur to make sure he had no scratches or scars from that sudden ambush, and soon they were well on their way towards Rustboro City, Blythe still a little upset about Team Rocket's bad intentions.

* * *

><p>May and Max noticed the silence from and the turmoil of emotions troubling Blythe in her cyan eyes, her furrowed brows and her stance. Her arms were crossed, as if she was afraid someone was going to attack her, and Fang looked like he was stuck onto her leg with glue.<p>

_I wonder what's wrong with her, _May thought, upset to see her long-lost friend so trouble. _I should help her out however I can._

As if reading May's mind, Blythe turned around and smiled at the siblings.

"I'm fine," She assured them. "It's just, that was the first time someone tried to steal my Pokémon from me..."

"It's alright," May patted her friend's shoulder. "I understand. My first time watching Ash's Pikachu get stolen was hard, too."

Blythe smiled, and they continued their journey towards Rustboro City, and they could see it just over the horizon. Seeing the city pumped adrenaline through their veins and made them even more excited than ever; they wanted to get there as fast as they could, and there was only one way that Blythe knew how.

"Let's race to Rustboro City," Blythe clenched her fist. "Last one there has to buy lunch! Fang, use extreme speed!" She grabbed hold of the Arcanine just as it started to lurch forward in a burst, and they were well on their way towards the city.

"Hey, that's cheating, Blythe!" The siblings yelled out before they glanced at each other.

May started to run with Max, both determined not to be the one paying for lunch, and the race was on to see who reached the city first.

* * *

><p>Finally, the two of them caught up to a waiting Blythe along with Fang, who stood outside the Pokémon Centre looking so refreshed. Grabbing them both by their hands, Blythe dragged the siblings into the Centre, and took May's pokéballs off her and gave them to Nurse Joy along with her own.<p>

"Please help us take care of our Pokémon Nurse Joy," Blythe gave a sparkly smile. "Thanks!"

With that settled and out of the way, the brunette then dragged the two to a cafe for lunch.

"Wait, so who's paying?" Max yelped, anxious to know since he and May reached at the same time. "I don't have any money! I'm just a little kid!"

"Don't be like that, Max," May frowned, noticing the attention they were getting. "I'm sure Blythe won't make you pay."

"You two are so dense," Blythe sighed. "That was just for fun, silly little May and Max! This cafe is an extended part of the Pokémon Centre; the food is free for people here!"

"Oh," May and Max uttered, thrown off and partially speechless.

"So, let's eat," Blythe grinned before heading towards the salad bar. "Come on, slowpokes!"

May and Max both stared after the brunette, completely lost in her quick change of pace. Blinking a couple of times, they then finally got the clue and went after her to take their food.

* * *

><p>"Now where do we sit...?" May looked around, holding a plate that held a mountain of food.<p>

"Over here, May," Blythe called out, waving to May from a table nearby. "Have a seat and let's wait for Max before we eat."

"Okay!" May went over and sat down, happy to finally rest after that race.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Max was walking all around the salad bar looking for something scrumptious to eat. All he saw was lettuce, tomatoes, raisins... well, most of the food there were vegetables. That was all he saw.<p>

"I hate vegetables..." Max muttered, sounding like the kid he was. "Oh! I see some food at last!"

He went over to the other salad bar that had actual food – spaghetti, rice and bread. However, he was too short to actually take the food.

"Oh, man," He groaned, wanting the food more than anything else. His stomach agreed with him on that with a loud growl. "I don't see Blythe or May anywhere... Ah!"

Max had turned and bumped into a person, tumbling backwards onto his behind.

"I'm so sorry!" Max apologized as he got up to his feet and faced the person he had bumped into.

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry..." A man waved his hand. "Max? Is that you?"

"Steven?" Max's eyes widened once he recognized the male before him. "It is you! It's been so long, Steven!"

The two of them shook hands and started a conversation; both immersed in the talk of Pokémon and related things. Soon, Steven knew of Max's hunger as the boy's stomach growled loudly, He helped Max to get the food, and Max was now trying to find Blythe and May.

A whole crowd of people blocked him, and he could barely see anything at all due to his height's disadvantage.

"Over there," Steven put his hand on Max's shoulder. "I see your sister and her friend."

"Alright, let's go," Max smiled, holding his plate of food carefully so it wouldn't spill.

Steven led the way; hand on Max's shoulder all the way so as to not lose the little boy in the crowd. In his other hand, Steven held a plate of food as well. Once they got out of the bustling, hungry crowd near the salad bars, Max could finally see the two females waiting for him.

"May, Blythe!" Max yelled as he went over to them, excited to have finally found them at last. "Guess who I met near the bar?"

The male standing next to him smiled at the two females. May stood up on seeing Steven, evidently surprised.

"Steven?" May gasped, shocked to see the stone-hunting male here. "How are you doing? It's been so long!"

"Oh, I'm forgetting my manners here," May gave an embarrassed smile. "Steven, this is Blythe, my long-term friend! Blythe, this is Steven, the one I've been telling you about!"

May waved her hand to introduce the two to each other with awkward gestures along with her words.

"Hello," Blythe got up, hand outstretched. "It's a pleasure to be your acquaintance."

"It's my pleasure as well," Steven smiled at the female. "May I join all of you for lunch?"

"Sure, go ahead," May smiled at him. "We're all friends here, after all."

Steven slid into the bench beside Max, and the four of them ate together. Through bites, they shared stories of their own different adventures – May and Max about their adventures in Hoenn with Ash, Blythe about her adventures in the Kanto, Johto and Hoenn regions, and Steven about his adventures in dark caves, hunting for special rocks.

It was quite an unusual and unique lunch for all of them, having gathered together and sharing bits and pieces of adventures they had, journeys they made, and Pokémon they caught.

It was all about the Pokémon, the travels, the excitement, the adrenaline pumping through one's veins, the pride of finding and achieving goals, to fight with Pokémon as partners, and have Pokémon as supporters.

* * *

><p>Finally, the four were done eating, and Nurse Joy came up to clear their plates – seeing as to how empty the cafe was by the time they were done talking.<p>

"It's already evening," May marvelled at the darkness outside. "I can't believe we talked so much till this late!"

"Hey, at least our Pokémon are all rested up," Blythe added with a smile. "It was great meeting you, Steven."

"It is always a pleasure to meet new friends," Steven smiled back kindly. "I hope to see you all again soon."

"Oh, wait," Blythe uttered quickly, remembering the stone at last. "Professor Birch wanted me to give these to you, Steven."

She handed it over, and the male smiled his gratitude.

"Just what I needed from him," Steven took the items. "Thank you so for bringing them to me. I owe you for this."

"It's not a big deal," the brunette waved her hand. "See you around!"

"Yes," Steven nodded, agreeing. "I hope to see all of you again."

With that said once more, the tall male turned and left the Pokémon Centre cafe.

* * *

><p>"Oh, by the way, May," Blythe started again, turning to the other brunette. "Do you think there's any Pokémon Contests near here?"<p>

"I'm not sure," May replied. "But if there is, I'm so psyched!"

"Are you looking for Pokémon Contests?" Nurse Joy smiled kindly while she finished clearing the plates. "There's one up in Silverwing town, it's near Rustboro City."

"Thanks, Nurse Joy!" The two girls grinned at each other.

"Max, how far is Silverwing town?" May asked her brother as he took out his Pokénav.

"It's really near here," Max commented. "All we have to do is cross the bridge that links Rustboro City to it."

"Where's the bridge in the first place?" Blythe questioned, curious about any obstacles in their way.

"It's... west of Rustboro City," Max told them, eyes still focused on his Pokénav. "We have to walk a long way to get there, though."

"It's alright," Blythe assured them. "We'll go in the morning, so let's stay at the Pokémon Centre for tonight."

"Sounds like a good plan to me," May nodded. "Well, let's go to sleep!"

"Wait," Max stopped his sister. "Before we do, do we even have a room?"

"Of course," Blythe interrupted brightly. "I took the liberty of booking us a room to sleep in, so come on! Sleep waits!"

"Alright," The siblings followed her down the hallway into their room.

Claiming the beds they chose once they stepped in, Blythe put her bag at the corner. May took off her bandana and fanny pack, placing them beside Blythe's bag as well.

"Goodnight," They told one another before climbing into their beds and finally falling asleep, the moonlight on their faces.

* * *

><p>Silently, the night crept by and cyan eyes met the sunrise. Blythe sat on her bed, on the bottom bunk under May, Fang with his toasty fur on her feet. She pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them, albeit slowly so as to not wake the dozing Arcanine sleeping at the foot of her bed.<p>

Her attempts proved unsuccessful as Fang immediately opened his eyes, and glanced at his trainer. Muttering a swift, soft apology to the Pokémon, Blythe was soon greeted by the Arcanine with a big lick to her cheek.

Hugging the dog-like Pokémon to her, she lay her head on Fang's shoulder, and they watched the sun rise together, like they did ever since they started travelling. Blythe pulled the blanket around the two of them, stroking Fang's warm fur as the sun continued to rise, and dawn broke before the awoken pair.

"Here's to a new adventure," Blythe whispered, the light from the sun lighting up the fire inside of her – the fire that encouraged her all along her journey. "I'm going to help May and Max no matter what."

Sheer determination and courage shone in cyan orbs as they looked up, right into the dawn of a new day.

* * *

><p>Sorry if this seems short, LOL. O.O" I'm mostly focusing on DA, my Hibari x OC fic. This one is just a hatched idea from when I first encountered Steven in Pokemon. Fell in love with him at first sight, always will xD anyway, enough of my blabbering. Enjoy!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Steel Cold Heart Chapter 3**

No reviews , so on with the story !

* * *

><p>Blythe was awoken by a gentle, warm hand, shaking her in the midst of her dreams. Someone called her name, and it echoed, voice chiming as if it were a bell. Was it an angel?<p>

"-the… Blythe… Blythe, wake up," May shook her companion as she struggled to wake said female up.

"I want another muffin…" The female muttered, stirring. "Go away, that muffin is mine…"

May sweatdropped as she stared at her friend, _just what muffins are you even talking about? _Just then, May had an idea from the very same muffins.

"Look, Blythe," May said slyly, holding her hand up in front of Blythe's face, making a shadow fall upon it. "I've got your muffin~ wake up if you want it!"

"My muffin!" Blythe made a huge leap out of the bed for it, and landed straight head-first on the floor.

May had to put her hand over her mouth to keep from giggling, but Fang had seen what happened and was snickering. Max was in the other room, staring at the Pokénav and waiting for Blythe to wake up as well.

He had been waiting for quite a while, until he heard a loud crash. Quickly, Max ran to the room where Blythe and May were, only to see Blythe on the floor with May and Fang snickering at her.

"That wasn't funny…" Blythe finally said after she sat up, hand clutching at her forehead in agony, only to hear soft laughter and snickers of disagreement. "Not funny at all."

"Let's go and eat breakfast before we head out," Max suggested, "It'll probably be afternoon by the time we reach Silverwing town, so we can have lunch there and check out the contest!"

"Good idea Max," Blythe praised, rubbing the back of her head now. "By the way, where did you meet the Ralts?"

"Somewhere on the way to Sootopolis city," Max replied. "Are we going there?"

"Of course we are," May cut in.

"That's why we're on this journey, no?" Blythe grinned. "To find you that Ralts and train May to be a top coordinator!"

"Let's have some training once we reach Silverwing," May suggested to Blythe, who nodded in agreement. "First, though, some food!"

With that said and agreed, everybody headed down to the cafeteria to get some food.

* * *

><p>While eating, Blythe was thinking about May and Max's friend, Steven. He had the same silver hair, the same emerald eyes… He resembled her Steven. If she joined the dots, she could see the similarities between both Stevens. Blythe was quite sure that Steven Stone was her savior, Steven, but there was no absolute way to be absolutely certain.<p>

"That was really refreshing," She sighed after finishing up her food. "Let's go get our Pokémon."

"Alright," May agreed, before adding off-handedly, "I wonder why Team Rocket was following us instead of Ash, though."

"Beats me," Max replied. "I think they're weird."

"Whatever their goal is," Blythe shrugged, flipping her hair like Drew always did. "I don't care as long as they don't take my Pokémon."

"Let's go!" May cheered after Nurse Joy handed her the Pokéballs. "Thanks, Nurse Joy, see you!"

The trio waved as they left the centre, Fang beside them as they continued their journey towards Silverwing Town.

* * *

><p>"I'm hungry," May complained after a long walk towards the bridge. "Man, why didn't I order more food?"<p>

"You're afraid you'll get fat," Max answered for her.

Blythe laughed, and then pointed at the trees ahead of them, "Look, Pecha berries!"

"Oh, they'll make a nice, refreshing snack!" May charged towards them without any further words from her companions.

Both Max and Blythe sweatdropped as May happily picked the berries, and then munching on them, continued their journey.

"There's the bridge," Max pointed after May got all the berries she needed. "Right there, look!"

"I see it," Blythe happily agreed, hand raised to her brow to block out the sun. "Let's go, May and Max!"

"Onward!" May ordered, pointing her finger towards the bridge, and the trio happily marched towards the bridge with Fang in tow.

"Canine, nine, Arcanine!" Fang barked at them before they even stepped on the wood.

"What's wrong, Fang?" Blythe turned and took the liberty to ask. "Why are you suddenly so agitated?"

"Probably because of that?" Max yelped, pointing across the bridge.

A Lairon stood in the middle of the creaking contraption, growling his name at the three travelers. Immediately, Fang sprung forward to the start of the bridge and barked back at the Pokémon.

"It looks kind of angry," May noted, a look of horror spread on her face.

"Yeah," Max agreed, a similar look of horror splayed on his face as well. "He looks… hungry…"

"Lairon don't normally do this," Blythe scrunched her brows. "Lairon live in caves that are rich in iron ore, they don't come out often. They're the evolutionary form of Aron, and the before-evolution form of Aggron."

"However, Lairon are very territorial!" Max shrieked out, pointing to the cave nearby, opposite of right where they were standing, "It thinks we're invading its turf!"

"Lairon!" The Pokémon cried before charging forward at them.

"It's using tackle!" Max yelled out. "Run!"

"Fang, flamethrower!" Blythe ordered, and the Pokémon complied, building up the fire in its mouth and unleashing the fiery wrath of its flames.

"Let's go!" Blythe grabbed May and Max and quickly dashed across the bridge, past the Lairon with Fang right behind.

"That was close," She breathed, panting slightly as they took a rest once they couldn't see the bridge or the Lairon behind anymore.

Slumping against the trunks of the trees, the three of them panted as Fang sat down and licked his paw, glancing over at them and shaking his head at how weak they were just from running.

"Hey, Blythe," Max panted, trying to catch his breath. "How come you don't keep Fang in a pokéball?"

"Fang hates being held captive the most," Blythe replied, glancing over at her partner, who shut his eyes and let out a yawn. "Every single time I put him in one, he pops right out. So I figured no point in doing that."

"Oh, I see now," Max replied, nodding. "Wait, where are we?"

The two females sweatdropped as Max pulled out his Pokénav to check their coordinates.

"It says here… That Silverwing town is up ahead…" Max furrowed his brow as he shifted his gaze from the device to the front of them. "Nothing's there!"

"I think your Pokénav is spoilt, Max," Blythe commented as they stared at the wide, open field before them. "Where's the town?"

"Guys, look!" May pointed in the other direction. "I think that's the town!"

They turned, and sure enough, there the town was. Bustling streets, yelling salesmen, colorful banners… and most importantly, the Pokémon contest hall, Silverwing Town greeted the travelers as they smiled, finally having reached their destination.

"Let's go!" May cheered excitedly, pumping her fist in the air before dashing in the direction of the town. "Race you!"

"Hey, that's cheating!" Blythe yelled, starting to run alongside Fang. "You got a head start!"

"Now you know how we felt that time you raced us to Rustboro city!" Max yelled at her, running after all of them. "Wait for me!"

"Fang, extreme speed!"

May heard a yell from behind her, and glanced over her shoulder to see Blythe right behind her on Fang.

"That's cheating!" May shouted as they sped past, and continued to run, tiring herself out.

* * *

><p>They all arrived, panting, greeted by the huge banner that welcomed them to the town. Everywhere they looked, posters for the upcoming contests were pasted, and that got May even more psyched for it. Heading towards the contest hall to learn about more details about the contest, the four of them grinned when they saw coordinators practicing with their Pokémon.<p>

"I like the spirit of these coordinators," Blythe smiled as they went past people praising the Pokémon. "Are you ready to go up against them, May?"

"I am going to win this!" May claimed, fire burning passionately in her eyes. "I'll make this my first ribbon for this journey!"

"I wouldn't count on it if I were you, May," A voice snidely remarked, and they turned to see a boy with matching teal hair and eyes.

"Drew!" May gasped, surprised that her rival was here. After they had finished their journey to Johto, Drew hadn't said anything about going back to Hoenn.

If it isn't Drew," Max remarked, crossing his arms while Blythe glanced at Fang and smirked.

"How sweet, May," Drew commented, pulling the rose he held in his hand closer for a whiff. "You remembered my name after all this time."

"Well, duh," May crossed her arms, puffing out her cheeks like a cat arching its back. "You're my rival, after all."

"Let's not forget the Grand Festival also takes place again this year," Drew smirked and he tossed the rose to the brunette. "Like I said, I hope to see you this year."

"Well, I'm going to win, and that's that!" May huffed, catching the rose anyway.

"Whatever you say," Drew smirked once again before turning to Blythe. "Care to introduce me to your friend here?"

"Oh, right," May hit her forehead with her palm. "Blythe, this is Drew, my rival. Drew, this is Blythe, my long-term friend."

"Hi, nice to meet you," Blythe held out her hand. "I've heard a lot about you."

"Thanks," Drew shook her hand before flipping his hair. "It's my pleasure to meet a grand festival winner. By the way, what are you doing here so early, May?"

"I was going to find out the registration date," May huffed again, crossing her arms with the rose in hand.

"The registration isn't until tomorrow," Drew walked past May, one hand in his pocket and the other poised to flip his hair. "It starts at 11AM sharp, May, so be there."

With a flip of his hair, Drew waved with one hand raised without turning, and Blythe smirked while Fang wagged his tail, both thinking the same thought: _He likes her._

"Is he saying I'll be late?" May yelled after thinking about Drew's farewell for some time. "Drew! I'll definitely beat you!"

Blythe glanced down at Max, who shrugged at her with a knowing look on his face. As May stomped off to find a good spot to train, both of them exchanged glances again as they stared after the departing rivals. They looked at each other, then Fang, and all three grinned at the same time.

"Is it just me," Blythe started as she stared after Drew. "Or does he like her?"

"I think it's more of my sister liking him," Max commented.

"Arcanine, canine!" Fang barked, as if to say they liked each other. "Canine canine ca!"

"Are you saying they like each other, Fang?" Blythe smiled at the Pokémon. "They just won't admit it, right guys?"

Both males nodded, and she grinned.

"Well then, let's get them together."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, May was busy at work with her Pokémon. Since she had her Glaceon, Venasaur, Wartortle and Blaziken, she could work on a few moves. Her Skitty, Munchlax and Beautifly were back at Petalburg City with her parents. Munchlax was probably being stuffed in the house right now, while Skitty and Beautifly played in the garden.<p>

"Blaziken, use blaze kick then sky uppercut!" May commanded, hurling the pink Frisbee she had out towards the Pokémon as it leapt into the sky, its leg flaming.

With a strong kick filled with red-hot flames, the Frisbee was soon surrounded by the same flames, and the Frisbee was hit skywards with a strong and magnificent glowing sky uppercut from the strong Pokémon, making it spin faster so flames shot out at all angles.

"Good job," May praised Blaziken once he landed, and he uttered his name happily.

"Very nice, May," Blythe commented once she rounded the bushes.

"Blythe!" May gasped, just realizing the girl had been watching her. "You saw that?"

"Yes, yes," Blythe grinned, "However, you have to learn to be one with your Pokémon. Espeon, let's rock!"

Saying so, the female threw out the pokéball, releasing the psychic Pokémon.

"Espeon!" It cried, leaping gracefully with a somersault out of its pokéball.

"Espeon, use swift then psychic, and follow up with a jump and morning sun!" Blythe ordered.

"Espri!" Espeon uttered before unleashing several stars from its mouth.

The Pokémon then unleashed its psychic energy onto the stars, making them float and produce a blue glow, causing them to dance in the air under her control, lining them up in a series of circles. With a flourish, Espeon leapt through the star-circles and using morning sun, allowing her fur to be presented by a beautiful gleam.

"Wow, that's so beautiful…" May breathed, eyes shining, as she took in the sight before her.

"That is something," Drew muttered, having seen that from a distance away. "As to be expected of a grand festival winner, I guess. Hope you don't lose confidence May, because I'm hoping to face you again."

With another flick of his hair, Drew left the scene.

Blythe looked at her friend, "You have to get in sync with your Pokémon and its moves, May. You've travelled with your Pokémon for so long, you should know that!"

"Yes," May smiled as she gazed at Blaziken. "Blaziken, we're going to work hard and win this!"

"Blaziken!"

"So, then, let's start training!" Blythe grinned, Espeon by her side.

"By the way, Blythe," May paused for a second. "Where's Fang?"

"He's with Max," Blythe grinned. "My team's skills are on par, so no worry! Let's do this!"

"Alright," May grinned at her. "I'm not going to lose!"

"Espeon, let's rock!" Blythe pointed forward, and the Pokémon sprang forth, ready to battle.

"Blaziken, take the stage!" May snapped her fingers and the tall Pokémon jumped in to take part in said battle.

"You ready, May?" Blythe grinned as her Espeon smoothly adjusted its body into a battle stance.

"Ready when you are!" May claimed, as Blaziken roared and clenched its fists.

"Let's go!"

"Blaziken, blaze kick!" May ordered, determined to win this.

"Espeon, use psychic!" Blythe grinned, knowing how to counter at once.

Blaziken charged at Espeon with a blazing leg, but Espeon jumped away and its red orb started to glow brightly with psychic power and blasted the Pokémon right into the air.

"Psybeam!" Blythe commanded, glancing at May, who seemed very distressed.

Blaziken got hit since it couldn't gain control over its body from the psychic Espeon had on it, and it took some damage as Espeon let go and it crashed into the ground.

"Blaziken, get up!" May yelled, worrying her lower lip by biting down hard on it. "Use sky uppercut!"

"Blaziken!" It leapt forward, claws glowing a bright blue, ready to hit Espeon with that one bound.

"Espeon, psychic then swift!" Blythe ordered the Pokémon, thinking quickly on her feet.

Espeon quickly struck the tall Pokémon with a blast of its psychic, then opened its mouth to produce a dazzling swift that hit Blaziken badly.

"Go Espeon, follow up with iron tail!" Blythe didn't hold back as she commanded the Pokémon.

"Espeon!" She leapt forward, tail glowing a snow white.

"Blaziken, try to dodge it!" May yelled, and Blaziken struggled, although to no avail since Espeon still had its hold on the Pokémon due to her psychic.

Blaziken was hit across the face with the impact of the iron tail, sending the tall Pokémon flying and wrenching it out of the psychic grasp Espeon had on it. Landing hard on the floor, Blaziken couldn't get up any more, and May was left speechless.

"I lost…" May gasped, but then smiled. "Well, I guess I still have a lot to learn. You did a good job, Blaziken."

As they returned their Pokémon into their pokéballs for a good rest, the two friends looked out into the ocean in the horizon, the setting sun.

"We'll continue the training tomorrow, right May?" Blythe clenched her fist, glancing at May.

"Of course," May clenched her fist as well. "There's no way I'm going to lose this one, and I'm going to give it all I got!"

"That's the spirit!" Blythe cheered, and they grinned at each other like dopes.

* * *

><p>Unbeknownst to the pair, a boy with teal hair and equally teal eyes were watching them from afar, a Roselia beside him. His eyes were pinned onto said brunette who owned a Blaziken, and as he glanced down at his Pokémon, wondered when he was going to confess to her, that he really liked her.<p>

"… Not now," He walked away, fists clenched. "No way."

"Roselia," His Pokémon disagreed with a cynical tone, crossing her arms, but following him nevertheless, since she knew one thing he did not.

Love would always come to haunt you.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 is done , yey . Reviews would be much appreciated , but that's your choice . Enjoy !<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**SCH Chap 4**

review replies!

**olihmajor: **Wow , you reviewed ALL of my chapters ? THANK YOU ! I'm sorry , since my specialty is in the dialogue rather than apt descriptions . See , I have another series ongoing , and keeping up with two at once .. Tiring , really . Hm , there _are _stuff like "the green-haired boy walked over" , but I normally use their character descriptions to _avoid _using their names . This is because , if I don't use their appearances instead , it will be all "Drew said" , "Drew went up to" , "Drew ate his food" , and it'll be bland and boring . Blech . I add it so my story will seem less boring with "Drew Drew Drew" or "May May May" all the time . Muffins are great , aren't they ? I don't mind if you skip this entire hunk of junk I just typed in reply to your reviews , lol . Thanks again for reviewing , here's chapter 4 !

* * *

><p>Steven woke up, feeling uncomfortable with his back pressed against the cold material of his sleeping bag. He stirred, and his Aron opened its eyes to glance at him.<p>

"Sorry," the male muttered an apology and gave it a quick pat on the head, earning a soft yawn from the Pokémon.

From the sparse amount of sunlight filtering through the thin material of his tent, he'd estimate that it would be around dawn at this time. Stretching his arms, he let out a yawn and picked up his alarm clock to turn its set alarm off, so as to not scare the still-dozing Pokémon beside him.

He clambered to his feet with much difficulty as his limbs kept buckling under him, still tired and sore from yesterday's trek. After having taken such a harsh fall, Steven was sure he wouldn't be climbing another hill or mountain again for the next few days, but that would be lesser chances of finding rare stones. The hike yesterday had earned him some good rewards, like juicy Pecha berries for lunch and a beautiful thunder stone.

However, Steven didn't stop in his quest, for he was still trying to find it – the stone that had been gossiped, rumored and talked about since the past that had supposedly never been found… the Lemona stone. It was said to hold extraordinary powers, and it was one of the most beautiful stones ever depicted in books.

It had an azure coat – an exquisite, shining blue that was not too light or too dark – and it looked much like a water stone. From those appearances, water stones would be used to scam the Lemona stone finders, and the one true test to find out if it was a Lemona stone was to hold it up to the sun. It was said that if held up to the sun, the Lemona stone would glisten and glimmer endlessly, and its azure surface would be reflecting a thousand rainbows. It would be truly a sight to behold.

Steven wanted to find it, not because of the power it held, but because it was an extremely rare stone. He'd hope to be the first one to find it, and if he ever did, he'd give it to someone he loved with all his heart.

Thinking about love brought Steven back to his childhood, when he had saved a certain girl from harm. He'd forgotten her name, but he'd never forget her face. After all, who would forget the picture of such beauty? Such big, bright cyan eyes that shone much like the stones he collected. Those eyes haunted him, and whenever he saw a pair of cyan eyes, he'd be reminded of how bright and shiny hers were.

That girl yesterday had such beautiful eyes. They were almost, no – they _were _as shiny as the brightest stones Steven had in his collection. She'd taken his breath away. Blythe was her name, if his memory served to be correct, and she was quite a stunning individual. Unfortunately, Steven's love for stones exceeded any awe for physical beauty in females, and she'd just been about bright for a minute or two before she dulled again.

To Steven, stones, unlike humans, would glisten and shine all their lives if polished. Humans could have had that shine too, if not for corruption that tainted their shine and soiled it. He'd yet to find a girl that truly innocent and he'd hoped to find that girl from his childhood. Her eyes beheld the purest of the purest child innocence, like nothing he'd ever seen, if that even made any sense at all.

He was quite sure he saw that same innocence in Blythe's eyes, though just a tad less shiny than the girl's. Of course, as humans grow and become more exposed to certain experiences, their shine would be reduced.

His alarm suddenly rang out shrilly, and he almost dropped the clock. Aron had been jolted out of its slumber, and was not muttering its name under its breath, as if cursing Steven for spacing out and not turning the alarm off.

"Sorry," Steven apologized to the Pokémon again. "I'll make a nice breakfast to compensate you, alright?"

"Aron," the Pokémon agreed and lumbered out of the tent.

Placing the alarm back to its original place, Steven rolled up his sleeping bag to pack easier later on. He emerged from the tent, to be greeted by the sight of a beautiful sunrise.

With Aron by his feet, they stared into the horizon together. The hues of red and orange, gold and pink all spilled together to form a beautiful, albeit messy, scene of colors. It was quite a display, seeing as to its array of colors, though they didn't differ much from one another. Swirling clouds were tinted pink, and Skarmory flew amongst them, circling before flying towards the mountains that were their homes.

It was as if nature was at one together, and all of the Pokémon and living things alike were enjoying this beautiful start of the day.

Smiling to himself, Steven went around starting a fire so he could prepare the stew, and Aron trotted after him, hungry and braying for breakfast.

"Alright," Steven laughed at the Pokémon. "I know you're hungry, I'm going to cook now."

"Aron!" The Pokémon brayed once more, blinking its large blue eyes at its owner.

* * *

><p>This morning was not good for Blythe. She'd woken up at 5AM in the morning, fallen asleep again, only to be woken once more by Fang who needed more space on the bed, fallen asleep yet again, only to be woken by the sound of a huge crash and running to the other room to find Max on the floor, going back to sleep once more, only to wake up an hour later at 7AM to find May freaking out for the registration.<p>

Rubbing her temple, Blythe tried to regain her declining composure as her friend rushed about the room noisily, slamming doors and cupboards alike, getting excited and nervous. May ran back and forth from her backpack to the washroom, checking the bag's contents to make sure everything was there, running to the washroom to check her appearance, back to her bag again. The cycle continued until all of a sudden, May tripped over the rug and fell flat on her face.

"Relax," Blythe begun once she saw the opening to speak. "This isn't your first contest, for crying out loud. Get your act together."

"R-right," May quivered at the sound of Blythe's firm tone. "I still have to choose my Pokémon…"

Fang yawned and curled up on the rug, but Blythe stopped him from his peaceful slumber by poking him.

"Remember, May," Blythe grinned. "Your Pokémon feel what you feel. If you're nervous, they're nervous, and the appeal may just be messed up."

"R-right," the blue-eyed brunette smiled nervously. "I'm going to have to decide on my Pokémon now."

Feeling more determined than she was moments ago, May breathed in deep to get rid of her jitteriness.

"Alright, come on out, everybody!" May threw all her pokéballs into the air, releasing the Pokémon, ready to choose them.

Her team cried out their names in unison, revved up for the upcoming contest. They knew she could only pick two – one for the appeal and one for the battles, and they had all agreed on one occasion that they would do the best they could to help her win.

Just then, a knock sounded on the door, and Blythe went to open it.

"Drew?" Both females gasped at once, while Fang tilted his head at the intruder.

"Hey May," Drew greeted, flipping his hair. "Hi there, Blythe. I dropped by to let you know, this contest requires a partner to join."

"Is that so?" May huffed, a little put off by the male's attitude. She placed her hands on her hip to signal her irritation. "Do you have a partner then?"

"First of all," Drew held out a rose to the brunette. "No, I don't. I also came by to see if we could team up."

"Me? Team up with you?" May snorted, snatching the rose out of his hand and crossing her arms. "… Fine, let's go register together then."

"You could've just said yes inside of beating about the bush," Drew drawled as he held out his hand to the maiden and mock-bowed. "Care to go, my lady?"

May flushed and put her hand in his, "Alright."

He drew May out of the room and they went towards the registration counter together.

"Honestly," Blythe sighed, hands on her hips, watching them with Fang. "They should just confess to each other. It's bad to keep themselves in denial."

"Arcanine, canine!" Fang grinned toothily at the 'couple', agreeing with his master.

"Well, let's go get some food then," She patted her Pokémon, and they headed out the door together.

* * *

><p>"Blythe, is that you?"<p>

She had just locked the door when she heard a familiar voice saying that. Turning, she was surprised when she saw Steven and his Aron standing there.

"Hey Steven," She smiled at him, giving a little wave. "I thought you were off to the next cave to scavenge for rocks."

"Well, the Lairon there were pretty upset about us coming onto their territory," Steven rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Anyway, are you registered for the contest?"

"I need a partner to enter if I wanted to," Blythe grinned at him. "Besides, I don't want Max to be left alone in the stands."

"I see," The male rubbed his chin in thought. "I'll join you guys to watch them. I've never see a contest before." He admitted, blushing a little.

"I know, you're more focused on finding rocks," Blythe laughed, and then waved Max over to them.

"Hey Steven," Max greeted, running over. "The contest doesn't start till later, how about we go grab some grub?"

"Hey, sure," Blythe grinned, and Fang howled an agreement.

Steven just smiled and nodded his head, as easygoing as ever.

* * *

><p>The four of them headed to the cafeteria, and spotted Drew and May eating at a table. Through mouthfuls and spoonfuls of food, they were chatting, probably about which Pokémon to use in the contest.<p>

"Of course," They overheard Drew say as he flicked his hair. "I'll be using Roselia for both appeal and battle."

"Then I'll use Glaceon for the appeal round," May smiled as she poked a meatball.

"Good idea, we can come up with some pretty good combinations with those two," Drew nodded.

"Hm, maybe I should use Venasaur in the battle round," May thought out loud, but was interrupted by Drew.

"Bad idea, May," He told her. "Roselia's a grass type and Vensaur's also a grass type. If the opponent has a fire type, we'll lose."

"Oh, that's true…" May faltered. "Is it optional to change Pokémon in the second round?"

"In the team," Drew explained, flicking his hair once more. "Only one of the participants can put the same Pokémon into the second round. Since I'm already doing that because Roselia can be counted on, you'll have to change your Pokémon."

"Oh alright," May sighed. "I'll go with… Blaziken."

"Alright then," Drew patted his mouth with a napkin as he got up. "Let's go and train."

"Okay," May agreed, and they left.

When the pair passed by their friends, Drew just waved with a small smile while May turned around and waved at them, shouting a greeting as they left.

"They sure are pumped," Blythe commented as she headed towards the counter to order some food.

"Well it _is _their first contest back here in the Hoenn region," Max remarked as they started to order food. "At least, in May's case."

"It's good to see them so passionate about something they love," Steven smiled before he paid for all of them.

"You didn't have to pay, Steven," Blythe told him as she took the tray.

"It's the right thing to do," Steven smiled again and took the tray out of her hands. "After all, I can't let a lady or a child pay."

Blythe sweatdropped, but thanked him nonetheless. She'd been raised with manners, after all. Max, too, thanked him and they found an empty table to sit and eat. They smiled, chatted and laughed with each other throughout lunch, before Max announced that it was about time for the preliminary rounds of the contest to start soon, so they left to find some good seats in the stands.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Drew and May were in the preparation room, and May was getting extremely nervous. Drew didn't seem to care, preferring to fuss over his hair than be concerned for his partner.<p>

"May, is that you?"

The brunette glanced up to see her old friend, Joshua. Beside him was Erika, and they seemed to be a team in this competition.

"Joshua, Erika," May smiled at them both. "Are you two entering together?"

"We sure are," Erika boasted, turning her nose up in the air. "We're almost an official couple! And when we win this ribbon together, we'll be the best coordinating couple ever! Right, Joshua?"

"Um, right," Joshua laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head. "So, who's your partner, May?"

"Huh? Oh, it's Drew," May waved her hand unenthusiastically over at the teal-haired male.

"Hello," her partner smirked at them. "Don't get your hopes up. May might not be the best coordinator around, but my story is different."

With that, he strolled away.

"Ooh, I hate that jerk!" May huffed, staring angrily after her partner.

"Is it just me," Erika whispered to Joshua, "Or do they like each other?"

"Um…" Joshua didn't know how to reply to that.

* * *

><p>Blythe, Max and Steven had found good seats, way up in the front row. They were quite amazed at how big the stadium was.<p>

The stadium was overflowing with all kinds of people, ranging from kids to adults to elderly, all revved up to watch splendid performances by each of the teams. Blythe had Fang out, but he was in a crouch position, paws on the railing of the stands so he wouldn't block anyone's view of the contest. She was planted between Steven and Max, and she couldn't help herself from glancing at the older male for some time.

So far, the performances had been great. A Skarmory had shown off with a steel wing and drill peck combination along with its partner, a Spinda had used dizzy dance to impress the judges, A Treecko had teamed up with a Ditto, and two Mudkip had shown off their powerful double water gun.

Other than contestants they didn't recognize, Max seemed to be familiar with a couple by the names of Joshua and Erika.

Joshua's Houndoom and Erika's Jinx pulled off a powerful and stunning combination of fire spin and physic, leaving the judges very impressed.

"Next up, it's Drew, and his partner, May!" Vivian announced, waving her hand towards the stage entrance.

Drew and May stepped out into the light, earning cheers and applause as they proceeded towards the stage.

"Roselia, let's go!" He ordered with a flip of his hair.

"Glaceon, take the stage!" May tossed her pokéball with a beautiful spin.

"There they are," Blythe grinned. "I can't wait to see what they have up their sleeves."

"Roselia, petal dance," Drew smirked as Roselia spun gracefully before lifting her red rose to shoot out spirals of pink petals.

"Glaceon, aim ice beam at the petals!" May pointed skywards.

"Glaceon!" Her Pokémon complied, shooting a powerful light-blue beam at the floating petals and freezing them.

"What a beautiful sight," Vivian commented into the microphone. "First a marvelous rain of petals and now they are frozen over! How will they follow up next?"

"Roselia, use magical leaf to aim those petals at Glaceon!" Drew commanded.

"Rose," Roselia uttered before aiming both roses at the frozen petals with magical leaf.

"A beautiful combination!" Vivian clenched her fist. "But why is Roselia aiming at her partner?"

"Glaceon, use mirror coat, now!" May ordered, grinning with triumph as they had the crowd eating right out of their hands in the excitement.

"Glaceon!" The Pokémon started to shine, giving its coat a beautiful, otherworldly glow that reflected the frozen petal and leaf combination in all directions.

"A beautiful display of Glaceon's and Roselia's cooperation," Vivian smiled into the mike. "Simply astounding!"

"Wow, that was quite good," Blythe grinned, clapping her hands along with the audience.

"That was really outstanding, even for May," Max smiled and tilted his glasses.

"Quite a feat, I must admit," Steven smiled, his emerald eyes twinkling. "The way Glaceon's coat shone reminds me of sparkling stones."

"I'm glad you enjoyed that," She laughed along with Max at how excited Steven was from seeing those performances. It was like seeing a kid in a candy shop, surrounded by his favorite types of candy.

"Come on; let's go see them in the preparation room!"

* * *

><p>Pushing through the crowd, the three of them mumbled 'excuse me' and 'pardon me' all the way through till they finally got to Drew and May. Fang had been returned to his pokéball to make the trip more convenient, and they heaved a huge sigh of relief simultaneously.<p>

"Great job out there May," Blythe grinned down at the brunette. "I'd go to the extent to say you and Drew looked great together!"

That one comment brought many fangirls of Drew's to tears and a subtle rage. Fiery remarks in the forms of harsh whispers started to fly across the room, making May squirm even more under the intense and competitive pressure.

Just then, a couple pushed through those fans and came up to May and Drew.

"Hey, May," Joshua greeted her, smiling at both of them.

Erika wasn't that pleased, but managed a small smile to encourage her friend, "Good job, May. I'm surprised you didn't fall flat on your face!"

"Now," Drew stood up and faced Erika. "There's no need to rebuke May for that lousy performance. As her partner, I'm the only one allowed to judge her."

"Hey!" May protested, standing up as well and placing her hands on her hips. "I'm not someone for you two to be judging!"

"Guys," Blythe cut in then, pointing at the screen. "They're announcing the people who move on to the next round!"

As if on cue, the whole room fell silent as the various pairs pinned their eyes on the screen, searching for themselves to see if they moved on to the battle rounds. May crossed her fingers, as did Erika, Drew and Joshua gave each other knowing smiles – a smirk, in Drew's case – Max and Blythe shut their eyes really hard and prayed; Steven smiled at all of them wanting to win so bad, and the contestants were shown on the screen at last with a bell-like sound.

Peeking open an eye to glance up at the screen, May could barely believe her eyes – she got into the next round with Drew!

"Guess we'll see you in the finals, May," Erika waved as she and Joshua left for the stage, since their battle was the first.

"Alright," May waved to them both. "I'll be cheering for you!"

Happily, she turned to Drew and pounced on him with a fierce hug, to which he stumbled backwards awkwardly under her weight.

"Drew, let's do our best too!" She grabbed his hand, fire burning in her eyes.

"With me?" Drew flipped his hair. "I do my best, and we'll both win."

As Max and Blythe laughed at the pair, the latter bumped her elbow into Steven, and she glanced up at the male, blushing slightly at the warmth their slight and brief contact gave.

May had Drew written in her future, Blythe turned to avoid the questioning gaze of Steven's, her face entirely red now. Could she have a chance with this Steven that so much resembled her childhood hero, too?

* * *

><p>Aw , darn . I think I used up like , all my major brain cells churning out this chapter . I write better in the afternoons . Now it's like 12:30AM here , and I'm feeling woozy . It doesn't help either that I just recovered from my flu and vomiting . Oh well , enjoy !<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**SCH Chap 5**

**review replies 3**

**olihmajor: **Ohyas, I feel mucho better. Thanks C: Sorry about the very less description thing, I'm currently awaiting my results so no education to help me- -shot- Thanks, enjoy this chapter :D

* * *

><p>"Hey May, guess what?"<p>

"Whoa, what?" May gasped just as she got tackled to the ground by Blythe.

"Steven and I are gonna join the contest!" Blythe replied, grinning from ear to ear as she gave this news to May.

"Wait, what?" May yelled, shocked by the sudden news that her friend gave her.

"Hm?" Drew flipped his hair, giving Blythe a sideways glance as he bent to feed his Roselia some Pokéblocks. "You're joining? Just when the battle round started?"

"I have no idea why," Blythe started as she got off May and helped her up while dusting herself down. "However, it seems that the couple that Josh and Erika were up against didn't wish to be in battle with them."

"The judges were going to switch it around so that couple would face off against you two instead," Steven came up behind Blythe and took her hand gently. "However, it seems that the couple facing off against you, well, their Pokémon suddenly fell sick."

"Since I know and owe Vivian one," Blythe smiled at her friend before Max joined them. "I volunteered to take over for the couple. Sorry about leaving you alone in the stands, Max."

"Hey, it's fine," The boy adjusted his glasses. "Besides, you aren't entering Fang, right?"

"I'm not, indeed," She smiled mysteriously in reply to Max's question. "He'll be with you in the stands."

"Alright! Did you hear that, Fang?" Max punched the air in his excitement before hugging the Arcanine.

"Arcanine!" Fang barked and wagged his tail just as enthusiastically.

"So it's either we'll be up against you," May put her hands on her hips, glancing at Blythe. "Or against Joshua and Erika."

"That's right," Blythe allowed a slight smirk to slip onto her face. "By the way, you should know I won't go easy on you just because we're friends."

"Of course not," May clenched her fist. "That's why I'm counting on meeting you at the finals!"

"With Steven as my partner? I doubt so," Blythe teased, nudging her arm into said male's ribcage.

"Hey now," Emerald orbs sparkled as hands reached out to hold her elbow. "I'm not that bad of a partner, you know."

"Yeah, so says the once-champion," Cyan eyes blinked up into emerald ones as their skins met, warmth melding together.

"So let's go train then," Steven cracked a smile before whisking his protesting 'partner' elsewhere to train for the competition.

"I don't need to train- hey! I said I don't need to- mmpfh!"

"… Makes you kind of wonder what's going on there, huh?" Max commented, and then patted Fang on the head. "Oh well, none of our business, right Fang?"

"Canine, nine, canine," Fang uttered, nudging Max with his nose and wagging his tail.

"Sure, sure," Max replied. "Hey sis, I'm gonna go grab something to eat with Fang okay? You guys train hard too!"

With a wave, Max left with Fang, headed towards the cafeteria.

"Alright," Fire burned in May's eyes as she clenched her fists. "Knowing we have powerful opponents this time… Just makes me so much more revved up! Let's go, Drew!"

"Heh, sure," Drew flicked his hair. "Let's perfect that combo move we've been practicing."

"Okay!"

* * *

><p>"I sure as heck don't get it though," Blythe sighed as she kicked at the ground with her sneakers. "How could they suddenly get sick? And I thought that the other couple was supposed to be against May and Drew?"<p>

"Well, Vivian wanted to 'test' their limits," Steven replied as he took out a Pokéball. "So it's us against the finalists."

"With you as my partner? Might as well throw in the towel now," Blythe grinned with a wink at the male as she swatted a branch out of her face. "Let's practice!"

"So it's gonna be like this eh?" With a large grin on his handsome face, Steven wrapped his arms around Blythe's arms and swung her around in circles.

He earned peals of laughter and loud screams from the female as he made her airborne, before both of them collapsed onto the floor, with her weight pressing down on him and her arms framing his shoulders.

Panting, they glanced up into each other's eyes, shades of cyan and emerald clashing as their owners tried to catch their breaths.

"Are you okay?" Steven managed to mumble after pulling himself together.

"Just peachy," She replied, giggling a little as she pushed herself to get up. "Let's train, there's only a few minutes left till the contest!"

"Alright then," Steven smiled before he sat up as well. "Let's go, Aron!"

"A rock type?" Blythe flashed another grin before she pulled out a pokéball. "Hm, I think I might need to visit the Pokémon Centre for an old friend of mine…"

* * *

><p>"Ladies and gentlemen! It's time for the second round of Silverwing town's Pokémon contest!" Vivian cheered into the microphone as she bounced up onto stage. "I'm your host, Vivian, and it's good to be here!"<p>

"Oh, I'm so nervous," May muttered, rubbing her hands together in a bid to calm herself down.

"Don't be," Drew assured her as he flipped his hair and adjusted his clothes. "You have me as your partner."

"Hey guys, we're in!" Joshua came up to them with Erika trailing behind, looking excited.

"That's great!" May cheered, getting up and hugging Erika, while Drew just shook Joshua's hand in a friendly gesture to congratulate them, "I guess it's us against you, and then we'll see who faces Blythe and Steven in the finals, huh?"

"Yep," Erika grinned down at the brunette. "I hope you're ready to lose, May!"

"Don't mind her," Joshua smiled, putting a hand into his jacket pocket. "She's really fired up about going up against Blythe, because Blythe's won the Grand Festival before."

"I can't wait to see what tricks they have up their sleeves!" Erika grinned from ear to ear, displaying all her excitement in a dazzling smile.

"That's if you get to meet them in the finals," May countered back, curling her fists. "I'm just as determined to win as you are!"

"Let's do this!" Erika challenged her, fire burning in their eyes as they stared each other down.

"Seriously," Drew flipped his hair again, sighing loudly. "Why am I stuck with a barbarian like you?"

"Erika, calm down," Joshua smiled and put his hands on the female's shoulder, making her blush furiously. "We'll settle this like coordinators do; in the contest."

"Right!"

* * *

><p>"Now that we've introduced the judges," Vivian's voice could be heard through the television as the screen showed her face. "Let's get busy! We've seen a fiery battle between Joshua, Erika, Bella and Kevin! Now it's May and Drew's turn to go up against them!"<p>

The four of them entered the stage from different sides, earning cheers of support from the audience at the four powerful competitors. Max and Fang both were excited as they wanted to see their friends go head on with their sister, and Max was also equally excited that he was alone with a Pokémon up in the stands. For once, he could feel as though he had Fang to himself.

"This is gonna be great, Fang!" Max told the Arcanine as they watched the coordinators take their places.

"Canine," Fang agreed, paws on the railing, peering over the edge.

"Let's go, Houndoom!" Joshua threw the Pokéball up into the air, summoning the jet-black Pokémon.

"Jinx, time to shine!" Erika let out her Pokémon to join Joshua's on stage.

"Blaziken, take the stage!" May summoned her Pokémon with a graceful spin.

"Roselia, let's go!" Drew flipped his hair and tossed the Pokéball.

Facing each other, sheer determination shone in the Pokémon and their trainers' eyes. For the one who advanced to the finals would be facing a powerful opponent – after all, Blythe won the Grand Festival, and Steven had been the Pokémon League Champion.

"It seems that all our contestants are ready, so let's get busy!" Vivian cheered, signaling the start of the battle.

"Let's go, Joshua!" Erika started first. "Jinx, use blizzard!"

"Roselia, use petal dance!" Drew commanded.

Jinx released a huge blizzard from her mouth, only to have it countered by Roselia's dancing petals.

"What a counter!" Vivian commented as the battle raged.

"Blaziken, use fire spin!" May commanded once she saw the opening after the counter.

"Houndoom, use fire spin right back!" Joshua commanded in a bid to counter-attack.

"Roselia, stun spore!" Drew ordered, and as both Pokémon unleashed the fire building in their mouths, Roselia let out a whole spray of the orange dust, causing Houndoom and Jinx to be paralyzed.

"Now, Blaziken, give that fire spin all you got!" May grinned as the Pokémon complied, building up the raging fire in its mouth before unleashing the sheer energy of it.

"Jinx, try to use psychic to counter!" Erika told the Pokémon, who struggled to use her psychic powers as she still couldn't move.

"Houndoom, break free and use shadow ball!" Joshua commanded as the large black Pokémon shook its head, leapt forward to take charge as it opened its mouth to gather the dark energy.

The heated spin of the fire met the large dark glowing ball of energy, causing a large explosion and smoke to fill the stage. May coughed into her sleeve, and felt someone tug on her arm.

"Just making sure you're okay," Drew's voice came to her through the smog, and she felt reassured. "Roselia, use magical leaf once the smoke clears!"

"Blaziken, use sky uppercut once it clears too!" May commanded, her fingers clumsily catching Drew's jacket as she tried to see through the thick smoke.

"Jinx, use blizzard to blow the smoke away!"

"Houndoom, flamethrower!"

Jinx unleashed the icy wrath of her blizzard, clearing the smoke; Roselia charged up and shot out a stream of glowing leaves once she saw the smoke give way a little, Blaziken followed her lead and rushed forward, claws glowing blue, and Houndoom charged up a large flamethrower to aim at them.

The four attacks clashed and another explosion occurred, smoke surrounding the whole stage now. Just then, the time beeped, signaling the end of the battle.

Everybody glanced up at the screen, anxious to see the results.

"Times up!" Vivian said as she tried to peer through the smoke. "Once this lets up, we'll be able to see the finalists!"

Steven and Blythe were sitting in the preparation room, staring up at the screen as they watched the smoke cover the entire stage, fogging up all of the audience's vision.

"I wonder who won," Blythe smiled, eyelashes lowering over cyan orbs, giving her a mysterious look as she glanced at her partner.

"Yes, it seems that it might be a very close battle," Steven smiled back at her, his arms crossed as his emerald eyes were trained at the screen.

"Finally," She grinned after a little while, noticing the fog was clearing, and a part of the screen was becoming clearer.

"Oh, it looks like we can almost see the scores!" Vivian exclaimed as the audience craned their necks to take a glance at the screen.

May bit her lip in worry, Drew flipped his hair with an air of debonair, Joshua smiled and prayed for the best, Erika squeezed her eyes tight and clasped her hands together in a bid to pray hard.

At last, the smoke cleared even more, and the audience leaned forward in their seats, anxious to know the results. All four contestants were rocking on the balls of their feet, nervous to know who came out on top – except for Drew and Joshua, who had a certain air of confidence around them – although their partners were feeling a totally different vibe.

"Here we go," Blythe murmured, crossing her arms as she focused onto the screen, ready for the results of whom they would be battling in the finals.

"I see no reason why you need the ribbon, though," Steven commented as he, too, stared up at the screen.

"I don't need the ribbon," Blythe scoffed. "It's just a challenge to push and challenge May's limits."

"Sure, whatever you say," Steven smiled. "Anyway, look."

"And the winners of this round are…" Vivian glanced up at the screen. "My goodness! It's a close shave for the contestants, but our winners are…"

The air of suspense choked both competitors and audience alike, as they still couldn't see the screen just yet from their angle.

"They are…" Vivian paused, staring at the screen for certainty, before she pulled a deep breath and announced loudly into the microphone…

"It's May and Drew!"

* * *

><p>Whoa, that took a while to write. -shakes head- Anyway, I'm back from my trip to genting! Missed me? I'm sure you didn't C: Enjoy this chapter ~<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**SCH Chap 6**

_Review replies:_

**olihmajor: **It's in Malaysia c: Thanks , hope you enjoy this one too !

* * *

><p>"Oh, I'm so nervous, Drew!" May exclaimed, pacing up and down the corridor anxiously. "We're going up against Blythe! And Steven! They're both champions!"<p>

"Relax, May," Joshua told her, hands on his knees. "You put up a good fight against us; you'll put up a good fight against them."

"I wouldn't count on it," Erika added to the brunette's anxiety. "Blythe's won the Grand Festival before, which says loads of her coordinating skills. Besides that, Steven is also a genius in battle, since he was once the Champion of the _Hoenn League._"

"What Erika says is right," Drew agreed, folding his arms and leaning against the wall. "We're definitely up against some pretty strong opponents this time. Luck won't cut it."

"You guys are making me more nervous!" The brunette cried out, curling her fingers together in some sort of praying motion. "Oh my god!"

Sweet laughter filled the room, and all four teenagers turned to see an amused Blythe and a smiling Steven at the doorway.

"May, you're going to have to do your best," Blythe grinned with a wink. "I ain't gonna let you win so easily!"

"Do your best out there," Steven offered in a kinder manner. "I hope we do not pose as much of a threat."

"Oh man, I'm a nervous wreck!" May continued to squeal as the pair walked towards the stage first. "Drew, you have to help me through this, okay?"

"I'm not promising anything," Her partner replied with a smirk, making the brunette squeal in anxiety even more.

* * *

><p>"Now it's time for the finals, with our special guests, a previous Grand Festival winner and our previous Hoenn League Champion, Blythe and Steven!" Vivian cheered and the crowd went wild. "Challenging these two strong opponents will be our very own… May and Drew!"<p>

"Oh man, this is gonna be exciting!" Max yelled, really pumped.

"Arcanine, canine!" Fang barked an agreement, wagging his tail with his paws on the railing.

"Will our contestants please proceed to the stage?"

Shakily, May made her entrance with Drew trailing behind. Her knees were weak and she could feel sweat forming on her gloved palms. Trickles of perspiration also wet her temple, and she plastered on a big, nervous smile. Drew, on the other hand, was quite calm and relaxed, greeting the masses by flipping his hair.

Jumping up on stage, Blythe waved to the audience enthusiastically, while Steven just stood by her side, smiling at the attention.

"Alright, let's give them a big round of applause for reaching this far," Vivian waved to May and Drew. "And a big round of applause to Blythe and Steven for helping us out!"

The crowd went nuts, all excited to see a big battle between two champions and two good coordinators.

"May," Drew whispered to his brunette partner. "I just want you to know, that I'm here for you in this contest, okay? So quit being nervous or you'll just mess everything up."

"I see our contestants are ready," Vivian said just as May was about to rebuke Drew with a rude remark. "So let's get busy!"

"Roselia, let's go!" Drew tossed the Pokéball high up into the air.

"Blaziken, take the stage!" May did her signature spin before tossing the pokéball.

"Aron, I'm counting on you!" Steven threw the pokéball at the ground as if he were a football player touching down a football.

"Let's rock, Leafeon!" Blythe gave the top of the pokéball a smooch before tossing it.

"A Leafeon?" May tilted her head. "I thought you only had an Espeon, Umbreon and a Jolteon."

"I actually have the whole Eeveelutions," Blythe did a peace sign while grinning. "This one's my little buddy from Sinnoh!"

"Let the battle begin then!" Vivian announced, and the crowd went wild with applause and screams.

* * *

><p>"This is going to be interesting," Max told Fang while patting him. "Two grass types, a fire type and a steel type… It seems Blythe and Steven are at a disadvantage, since fire wins grass."<p>

"Canine, canine," Fang gave Max a look that clearly said, 'do not underestimate my master'.

"I just said it's going to be interesting," Max laughed at the Pokémon's reaction.

"Canine, nine," Fang agreed with a wag of his tail.

* * *

><p>"Let's go Roselia, use magical leaf!" Drew started off, and Roselia unleashed a spiral of glowing leaves from her roses.<p>

"Aron, use roar to knock them down!" Steven ordered, and his Aron took charge as it leapt forward and opened its mouth to let out a deafening sound wave that knocked the glowing leaves right down.

"Blaziken, sky uppercut!" May used the opportunity to aim for Steven's Aron, and the big Pokémon leapt forward, claws aglow.

"Leafeon, use leaf blade to intercept Blaziken!" Blythe grinned as she pointed at the tall Pokémon.

"Leafeon!" The Grass Pokémon leapt forward, its leaf on its head glowing white.

With a mighty swing of its head, Leafeon met Blaziken's attack with its strong, glowing leaf, and both Pokémon were thrown to the ground. Blaziken leapt to its feet quickly, as did Leafeon.

"Roselia, petal dance!" Drew ordered, and the grass Pokémon raised its red rose to shoot out the swirling petals.

"Leafeon, counter with giga impact!" Blythe ordered, and the Pokémon charged forward to hit Roselia square in the body, surrounded by an orange-streaked purple energy.

"Roselia!" Drew yelled as his Pokémon hit the ground. "Get up!"

"Aron, use take down!" Steven commanded, and his Aron leapt forward in a rush to hit Roselia, who was still down.

"Blaziken, help Roselia out!" May ordered, and the tall Pokémon leapt over with a somersault, scooped the Grass Pokémon up into its arms and jumped away in time to avoid getting hit by Aron.

"Leafeon, razor leaf!" Blythe pointed up at the two Pokémon in the air, and Leafeon complied, swinging the leaf on its head to produce smaller leafs.

"Blaziken, use fire spin!" May yelled in a bid to counter and protect both the Pokémon.

The leaves met a swirling pit of fire, and Leafeon quickly jumped backwards to avoid getting charred. However, the latter was not quick enough, and sustained a slight burn to its left front paw.

"Leafeon, are you alright?" Blythe asked, concerned about her friend.

"Leafeon," The Pokémon answered, determination burning bright in its eyes.

"Alright, then charge up a solar beam!" Its owner told it, and it nodded its head to signify it understood.

Leafeon opened its mouth and begun to charge energy at the entrance.

"Oh no," May fumbled and tried to collect herself. "The open-roof stadium is making Leafeon's solar beam charge quicker!"

"May, you'll have to take the chance," Drew told her. "Roselia still needs some time to recover from that direct hit she took, so you'll have to buy her time with overheat."

"But if I miss-!" May stuttered, unsure as her Pokémon landed in front of her, back facing her.

"Take the chance, it's the only one we've got!" Drew chided. "Trust in your Pokémon, and they'll excel!"

"… Right! Blaziken, overheat!" May ordered, determination shining in her eyes.

"Aron, we'll have to distract them with an earthquake," Steven told his Pokémon, who nodded in reply before raising itself on its hind legs.

"Oh no, that'll throw off Blaziken's aim!" May realized. "Hurry up and fire, Blaziken!"

"Blaziken!" The Pokémon cried out before unleashing the strong fiery attack.

"Aron!" The Pokémon exclaimed, bringing down its front legs to smash into the ground and create waves of exploding rocks.

Flames crashed into rocks, and smoke filled the stadium with an explosion.

"Leafeon, now, use solar beam!" Blythe ordered, and the Pokémon jumped up high into the air, white energy charging at its mouth.

"Blaziken, fire spin!" May yelled, in an attempt to counterattack.

"Roselia, petal dance!" Drew yelled, one eye closed to block out the smoke.

"Leafeon!" The Pokémon cried out before unleashing the big ball of energy at the two Pokémon down below.

Dancing petals met spinning fire in a combination attack, headed upwards towards the solar beam that was heading towards their owners.

"What a spectacular sight!" Vivian exclaimed, fist clenched. "The dancing beauty of the pale pink petals, combined with the fiery pit of orange-red flames! Truly a sight to behold!"

Flames, light and petals met in another explosion that shook the whole stadium, and had the whole audience captivated by the excitement and tension between the coordinators.

"Aron, use roar now," Steven told the Pokémon, who nodded and opened its mouth to unleash the deafening sound waves.

Through the smoke, the Pokémon were hit by the sound waves that were too high-pitched for human ears.

"Leafeon, clear the smoke by jumping around with giga impact," Blythe ordered, and the little Pokémon complied, charging up first the orange, swirling energy before becoming engulfed by the purple energy.

It then leapt forward, a glowing streak of energy, and jumped all around the place. With its ministrations as it passed by the smoke, the hazy matter started to follow it, and soon the whole stadium became clear as day.

"Follow up with sunny day," She ordered with a huge smile, and Leafeon did so, making the sun brighter so its coat gleamed in the sunshine.

"What a magnificent sight!" Vivian said as she announced into the microphone her comments. "The bright sunshine is making Leafeon's and Aron's coats shine like no tomorrow! Simply dazzling!"

"And it seems we've reached the 30 second mark, folks," She continued. "How will this battle end?"

"Roselia, petal dance!" Drew started once more, and the Pokémon raised its blue rose before aiming it towards its opponents with an utter.

"Blaziken, fire spin!" May followed it up, and Blaziken charged up a huge amount of flames.

"It seems that May and Drew are charging up that refreshing fire and grass combination in a bid to end this once and for all!" Vivian announced as the crowd cheered. "How will Blythe and Steven counter it?"

"We'll throw them off," Blythe told Steven, and he nodded. "Leafeon, magical leaf!"

"Aron, use roar to send those leaves flying even faster!" Steven ordered, and both Pokémon complied.

Leafeon swung the leaf on its head to produce the glowing leaves, and Aron opened its mouth to let the sound waves carry the spinning leaves quicker.

"Wow, the combination of magical leaf and roar have sent the spinning leaves even faster than before!"

"Let's go, Roselia, petal dance!"

"Blaziken, give that fire spin all you got!"

The petals swirled around the fire, combining for another grass-fire attack, and both combinations met in the middle of the field, creating another explosion.

"Ten seconds, how will this end?"

Blythe smirked, put her hand in her jacket pocket, and then quietly ordered, "Leafeon, use energy ball!"

The leaf atop of Leafeon's head glowed white, and an energy ball began to charge up quickly at its mouth. Then, with a mighty leap into the air, Leafeon fired the ball at Blaziken and Roselia.

Just as the energy ball hit the two Pokémon, the timer buzzed.

"Time's up, but Blythe has managed to hit both of her opponents with one last-minute attack!" Vivian announced. "How will this end?"

Vivian glanced up at the screen, before she turned to the contestants.

"This is quite a surprise!" She said, causing all four to furrow their brow. "It was a tough struggle for our coordinators, but the winners are Drew and May!"

"We won…?" May went into a trance, before she immediately snapped out of it. "We won, we won, Drew, we won!"

"It seems that even though Blythe managed to squeeze in a last-minute attack, the grass and fire combination has amazed the judges so much!"

"Of course we won," Drew drawled at his partner, accompanied with a signature hair flick. "You had me for a partner."

"I don't care, we won!" May squealed as she pulled her green-haired partner into a hug. "Thank you Drew!"

"No problem," He managed to avoid stuttering and tried to hide his slight blush.

"It is with great honor that we ask Mr. Contesta to present out winners this Silverwing Town ribbon!" Vivian handed the judge the ribbon. "Congratulations May and Drew, you two deserve it for putting up such a good battle!"

* * *

><p>"Great job out there May," Blythe congratulated her friend once they were out of the Contest Hall.<p>

"Yes, very well done," Steven smiled. "That would be your first ribbon, yes?"

"Yes!" May cheered, holding up the blue polka-dotted ribbon like a prize. "We got the Silverwing Town ribbon!"

"Yeah, good job May," A certain green-haired coordinator drawled out again. "Stop celebrating just because you got a ribbon. There are still four more contests for you to win before the Grand Festival. Hope I see you there."

"Oh, wait up, you guys!" Vivian called out, hurrying to the teenagers. "I just wanted to inform you, nowadays in the Hoenn region, most of the contests would require a partner. I suggest that since you two are already registered as partners here, you might as well be permanent partners for the rest of the contests!"

"Permanent… partners?" May asked, tilting her head and furrowing her brow at the announcer.

"Yes! That way, you won't have to change your partner at every single contest!" The woman smiled at the brunette female, and the latter nodded in understanding.

"How about it, Drew?" She asked the coordinator. "Feel up to the challenge?"

"Being your partner is a very difficult challenge, May," Drew teased. "But I'll take it. You're a better coordinator than any fumbling beginner."

"Great! I'll go register both of you as permanent partners!" Vivian smiled.

"We'll be permanent partners too!" Blythe announced, raising her right hand as she hooked her left arm with Steven's right arm.

"What?" Max came running up with Fang beside him. "You're going to join the next contest? And I thought Steven had to go?"

"I decided," The male came in, trying to detangle his arm from Blythe's, "That I'd join you guys on your journey. Is that all right with you?"

"That means I'll have to join you guys too, right?" Drew put his hand into his pocket. "After all, I'm May's partner now."

_May's partner…_ May drifted off into a fantasy where she and Drew won the Ribbon Cup together.

"Mm… yeah…" She sighed dreamily, only to be poked in the side by Blythe.

"Wake up, dreamboat," Her friend teased. "Since there's five of us travelling together now, that just means more food to prepare. So, Steven and I are going to the market to shop for groceries."

"Hey, I'll take your Pokéballs to the Pokémon centre for a quick rest first!" Max offered.

"Thanks, Max," May told her brother as they all handed him their pokéballs.

"Fang, you follow Max and keep out of trouble, okay?" Blythe patted her Arcanine on the head before starting towards the market with Steven in tow.

Max raced off to the Pokémon centre, arms loaded with Pokéballs, and Fang ran off behind him.

"So now what?" May asked Drew as she put her hands behind her head and glanced at the male through sapphire eyes. "Fancy a little walk?"

"Hey, sure," He agreed. "Let's go see if they have any berries in the forest to pluck. I want to make a fresh batch of Pokéblocks for my Pokémon."

"Okay, let's go then," She offered him a smile before they headed off into the woods.

* * *

><p>"Let's see," Blythe murmured to herself as they entered the crowded and noisy market. "We'll need some rice, spices and meat first."<p>

"Do you want to split up?" Steven suggested as he took hold of the female's shoulders to help her avoid people as she stared at her list.

"No, no," She told him before handing him the large plastic grocery bag she always used for shopping. "It's just a few items here and there, since we'll be travelling… We'll also need to stock up on potions, too."

"I'll go settle the potions," Steven told her. "You settle the groceries, deal?"

"Okay, meet you back here in five minutes," She replied, eyes still on her list. "We'll need quite a few potions, since our two coordinators are going to be training."

"Alright, I'll see you then," Steven went off with a wave.

"Now let's see… First, some rice…"

* * *

><p>"This is so nice," May sighed, enjoying the cool breeze against her face.<p>

Drew pushed a branch out of his face, "Says the one who goes around swatting tree branches."

"It's not my fault!" The brunette cried, "If I don't hit it out of my face it'll scratch my skin!"

"You could _push _it," He pointed out, pushing another branch out of his face. "Like this, see? Just like how I do it."

Unable to come up with a witty comeback, the female turned and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Oh, real mature, May," He snorted as he jumped off the tiny hill they were on. "Come here."

"I can get down by myself, thank you very much," May huffed, stepping forward only to fall into the male's arms. "Don't. Say a word."

"I didn't say anything," He smirked as he placed her on her feet, raising his eyebrows at her clumsiness.

"I'm just saying, don't say a word." She glared a little before turning to face the calming view in front of them. "Oh, this is so pretty!"

"I believe breathtaking is the word for it," Drew corrected her as he stood beside her.

A whole field of grassy-green weeds, flowers the color of the rainbow, dancing Beautifly dotting the sky, trees full of apples, Wrumple crawling around on the ground, a tiny waterfall that fell with tiny, lapping splashes into the water below, Stantler drinking from the stream, and Pokémon all running wild.

"Wow," May breathed, whispering softly, as if a loud noise could just sweep everything away.

"Yeah, wow," Drew uttered uncharacteristically, awed by the sheer beauty of the sight before his eyes.

Unconsciously, their hands found each other, and their fingers intertwined.

"Thanks for coming here with me, Drew," May told him, offering a smile to the male.

"Hey, you're the one who dragged me here," He fired back in a retort, trying to contain the tiny blush he had.

"I was being nice," She rolled her eyes at him, their hands still locked together without them knowing. "Hey, what are you doing holding my hand? Let go!"

"You're the one who was holding my hand, you let go!"

A quarrel ensued as the Pokémon glanced up and stared at the young couple fighting over holding hands. Over the horizon, the sky was painted orange and pink by the sunset, and the quarrel between the pair got softer as they walked away to meet their friends.

* * *

><p>"Steven, there you are!"<p>

The male looked up at the sound of Blythe's voice, only to see a whole load of brown, paper bags obscuring his view.

"Could you help me with these?" He heard Blythe ask from behind her groceries.

"Sure," He replied, taking a huge stack of them off her shoulders.

"Thanks so much," She told him, gratitude lining her voice as she slumped onto the bench beside him. "The sunset sure is nice."

"Yes," He agreed, placing the bags on the ground. "The others should be here by now."

"There they are," She noticed them first. "Let's go then, we'll rest up in the Pokémon centre for tonight and set out to the next town tomorrow."

"Sure," They all agreed, before they helped to carry the groceries to the Pokémon centre.

Conversation started up amongst the five friends, and they talked about their upcoming journey for the next day, with the sun setting and the sky hued with pinks and oranges… It was truly a friendship to behold.

* * *

><p>Well that was a ... lame ending . Sorry , I ran out of ideas :l Anyway , thanks to <strong>olihmajor <strong>for supporting this series throughout the whole 6 chapters ! This one's for you ! 3


	7. Chapter 7

**SCH Chap 7**

**review replies;**

**olihmajor: Awwweh thanks cl I really love your support~ Enjoy this chapter as well!**

* * *

><p>"So, where are we headed next, Max?" Blythe asked the boy as she chewed on her steak.<p>

"Please, don't talk with your mouth full," Steven chided her gently as he pushed her lower jaw close.

"The way you two are acting makes other people think you're going out," Drew pointed out as he twirled his pasta around his fork.

"For once, Drew is right," May joined in, eyes twinkling from the juicy sensation that her beef held.

"If you guys are done talking," Max coughed into his fist, waving his Pokénav, "Our next stop would be Rudeira town."

"Is there a contest there?" His sister popped the question, chewing on her beef like Blythe did with her steak.

"Please," Drew sighed as he pushed the brunette's lower jaw close like Steven did to Blythe, "Don't eat and talk at the same time. The sight of chewed up food in your mouth is unsightly."

"Like the view of chewed up food in your mouth is so great!" She huffed.

Blythe smiled to herself as the pair started to quarrel, _it's as if they're a married couple already, fighting over this kind of small stuff._

"Well, I don't know for sure if there are contests," Max interrupted them all, raising his Pokénav and tapping a finger to the screen. "However, one thing is for sure, we're going to take a few days to reach there."

"Aw, man," May sighed, defeated as she slumped down onto the table, "We're going to have to camp in dirty places again."

"It's not as if we enjoy that, you know," Her brother gave her a look as he kept his Pokénav.

"It's fine, it's fine," Blythe assured, waving her hands in the air, as if to shoo away the gloom that was surrounding her brunette friend. "Steven has enough tents, right?"

"Yes, I do," The male in question nodded. "I've got two big tents, so we can squeeze three in one and two in the other."

"Well, that means May and I in one," Blythe said, poking the leftover teriyaki sauce on her plate before swirling it around with her fork. "And the three of you guys in the other, 'kay?"

"Sounds alright to me," Steven smiled, placing his cutlery down and patting his mouth with a napkin.

"It's fine by me too," Drew commented, patting his mouth with a napkin as well.

"Yeah, sure," Max agreed, wiping his mouth on his sleeve like any other young boy would.

"Max, that's dirty!" May scolded as she scooped up his napkin from the table and handed it to him. "Use this!"

Max started to say that he was old enough to take care of himself, but his words were taken away by May, who claimed that he was her responsibility since she was his older sister. Blythe and Steven watched from the distance with their eyebrows raised, while Drew butted in by saying that May sounded like a mother or aunt instead of a sister, making the latter angry at him.

"They sound like a family," Blythe smiled as the three kids started to kick up a fuss with each other. "It must be nice having a sibling."

"Don't you have a sibling?" Steven asked as he walked beside her, hands on the straps of his backpack.

"No, my parents died when I was young," She answered, tilting her head to look up at the blue sky.

"Oh, I'm sorry," He apologized, removing one hand from the strap to place in on her shoulder in a comforting gesture. "If you don't mind me asking, how did they die?"

"They died while protecting me from wild Mightyena," She answered, irises diluting as her lashes lowered to cover them.

"I apologize; I shouldn't have asked such a personal question…" Steven bit his lip, moving his hand to pat the girl's head.

"No, it's okay," She struggled to give him a smile, but it came out as a grimace instead.

He patted her head, and her eyes widened. It was the first time some guy other than Norman had patted the top of her head, and she liked it. Maybe too much.

"T-thanks," She stammered, face flushing as she reeled away from his warm touch.

As she hurried away towards her friends, Steven held his stance, arm still stretch out after the female. A look of sadness flickered into his emerald orbs for just mere seconds before they returned to normal.

Steven was an adult. He knew exactly what his heart and mind wanted. Right now, he wanted Blythe to quell this queer beating of his heart. Sensibly put, he liked her. There was a possibility he could _love _her, but that was just too deep for comfort. After all, Blythe saw him as nothing more than a mere friend. Someone to talk to about casual stuff, not personal diaries.

He looked down at his hand – the one that touched her, and felt how warm it was. Just by a single touch, a girl so bold and so outstanding, had electrified him.

"Steven, hurry up or we'll leave you behind!" She yelled at him, turning to wave with a smile before turning back to her conversation with May.

"Coming…" He muttered, so softly, none of them could hear him.

Hurrying his steps, he approached the group once more, feeling his social etiquette slip away from him. All those years spent in dark caves with his Pokémon, just finding rocks in the rocks, those years had taken away any form of social interaction.

Truth to be told, Steven had never really been good with people. He was just naturally friendly, so that saved him, but he always preferred rocks to people. Those shiny objects that just sparkled in the daylight, they seemed to understand him although all they did was twinkle.

Perhaps, just maybe, Blythe was like one of those rocks. Something he could hold close to his heart. However, he knew he had to tread carefully with Blythe. Unlike a rock, humans had emotions that could flare and cause a fight.

He could like Blythe all he wanted; the possibility remained that she didn't like him back.

* * *

><p>"Wah, that was so tiring!" May complained as they trekked up a small, grassy hill.<p>

"Let's rest here then," Blythe sang as she started to take out the picnic mat from her bag. "How about we gather some berries for snacks?"

"We've also run out of water," Max noted, the water bottle gripped firmly in his hands. "I'll go get the water!"

"Okay, be careful Max," Blythe yelled out before turning her attention to the Pecha berries on a nearby tree. "Fang, help me out here… use quick attack on that tree for me."

"Canine," The Pokémon uttered with a nod before ramming its sleek body against said tree.

Pecha berries showered down from that one, clean hit, and Blythe started to pick them up. Fang also helped by using his mouth to pick some up as well, and May started to set up the mat for Blythe. Steven plucked some Oran berries from another tree, and soon they sat down with a whole basket of berries.

* * *

><p>"I'm back," Max announced as he came through the bushes. "The water bottle's full, so our water supply should be good for now."<p>

"Thanks, Max," Blythe smiled up at him. "Have a berry!"

"Hey, thanks," Max said as he sat down to eat with them. "It's a nice day today."

"Yep," She grinned at the boy.

"Somehow," May confessed, flushing a little. "This feels like we're a family."

"Family? With you around?" Drew scoffed, hands on the ground supporting him as he put his weight on them. "I don't think so."

"Hey!" She flared up, turning to glare at the male as they started to quarrel over the minor issue.

* * *

><p>The whole of their picnic lunch was filled with laughter and arguments – although most of the fights were either initiated by Drew or by May, and the fights were always between the both of them.<p>

"Don't you think they look like a real couple, Steven?" Blythe whispered to the male sitting beside her as May ranted at Drew about being a gentleman.

Max, having grown tired of hearing his sister yelling, went to the river to wash the plates with Fang, and so only the four of them were left. Drew then left to avoid getting into another argument with May, and the latter also left in a huff to avoid the other party.

"Hm? To be a couple that fights so much, you must be joking," Steven smiled in reply to the female.

"There are couples who love each other even though they fight," She replied with a wink, and then settled down on the grass even more. "What about you, Steven? Have you dated anyone before?"

"What's with the sudden question?" The male smiled before answering. "Like I've mentioned before, I look for stones in caves. What part of that would allow time for a girlfriend?"

"That's true," She laughed, pulling her knees up to hug them. "I guess you're not an expert at romance, then?"

"What's with the obvious questions?" He raised an eyebrow, still smiling at the maiden. "What part of being in dark caves looking for stones do you not understand?"

"It's just… weird!" She grinned at him, raising her hands so she could rest her chin on her palms. "You're quite good-looking, so there should be some girls after you!"

"I'll take that as a compliment," He smiled, reaching forward to pat her head. "Thanks."

"Shut up," She laughed at him and he started to poke her in the ribcage for teasing him.

"How about you, though?" He leant back from her and rested his weight on his hands, placing them behind him as he stretched out his long limbs. "How many boyfriends have you had?"

"One or two," She answered, blushing slightly as she pushed stray strands of her hair behind her ear. The warm sunshine made her hair seem light blond even though it was brown, and Steven was mesmerized.

"Eh? Only two? I thought many suitors would be after you," He tilted his head to look up at the sky.

"Thanks for the compliment," She grinned, "But those get you nowhere."

"You're strange," He smiled at her, and the two of them laughed together.

* * *

><p>May had just spent the entire afternoon romping about the whole forest, ranting quietly to herself about the conceited, narcissist and confident teal-haired coordinator. All those hours spent talking to herself about that jerk, it was a surprise she didn't bump into the devil himself, but she still considered it her luck.<p>

She had then found a lake, and sat there tossing rocks into the clear water, trying to make them skip. Clearly, what the brunette was trying to do was to try to force her thoughts about Drew into those very rocks and throw them far away from her.

Truth to be told, she didn't like the way her face flushed, or the way her heart beat erratically whenever she spotted him; she didn't like the shaking of her legs or the sweat on her palms, she just felt so insecure around him. He was just too perfect, and May was… well, not.

By the time the brunette had a grasp on reality, the sun was already setting, and she realized she had been hugging her knees while sobbing silently into them, and she quickly rubbed her eyes, checking her reflection in the water. Using that very same water she washed her face and then whirled around to find her way back to the campsite.

However, fate had a twisted tale for the brunette, for when she turned, who she bumped into was but the one and only Drew.

* * *

><p>"I wonder where they are." Max groaned as he fell back onto the soft, lush grass next to Blythe.<p>

"I don't know," The brunette female replied in something close to a monotone. "Steven set out to search for them earlier."

"So how was your time alone with Steven?" The boy wiggled his eyebrows at her, a smile on his lips.

"Max, you're too young to even know about romance," She raised an eyebrow at him, smiling at the young male's enthusiasm of getting them together. "Besides that, we're only friends now."

"But you aren't even sure if this Steven is the Steven from your childhood!" Max argued, raising from his spot to prove his point.

"True, but…"

"But what?" He rose up on his feet. "They have the same eyes, don't they? The very same, piercing emerald color!"

"That's true," She put her hands on his shoulders. "But calm down, Max. Love is a very complicated matter, and both parties must be willing to sacrifice everything. Added to that, there's also the chance of being rejected."

"I know, but, I can't help it," He sighed, curling up to hug his knees. "I just see how much you love him and how much May loves Drew… I can't stand it! The person you love is just so near, and you can't have them… It's not fair!"

Silently, she patted his head and let him cry out the injustice he felt on her shoulder. Through the dampness of her sweater, she thought about how sweet Max was, to think about love at this tender age, he was really mature, in a way. More than any of them, truth be told. Adults were always scared of telling each other their true feelings, because they were afraid of hurting the other. That was the main reason why many people wouldn't get into relationships, or had divorces.

The two of them sat together for a very long time, locked in a sibling-like embrace, with the younger one sobbing his heart out, and the older one stroking his hair, comforting him.

* * *

><p>Night overcame day as Steven trudged back towards the campsite, the two reluctant teenagers following him. It had been troublesome finding them, and when the male had finally accomplished that task, he just had to find them at the most awkward moment ever.<p>

Although he was not in a position to chide the unruly, hormone-raging teenagers, he couldn't help but to just tell them off a little, much to his chagrin. The trip back was silent, the winding road seemed long all of a sudden, and the bonds that held the two teenagers together seemed to be very distant and cold now.

Even without glancing back, Steven knew they were deliberately looking away from one another, not wanting to face the other after that incident, and both had blushes on their faces. Come to think of it, what were they even thinking, kissing in a damned forest, of all places?

"What do you have to say for yourselves?" Steven broke the question to them after he first discovered the pair.

May could barely scrape her mind for an answer, except for the very obvious one that screamed out 'because I love Drew!', and she couldn't possibly have said that to Steven, could she?

However, for Drew, this question didn't seem to make him falter in any way as he answered very confidently, "Hormones."

The older male was sure the female was emotionally scarred right now, and he could just barely see the hint of tears in her azure eyes. She had her head bowed, her lashes lowered, her hands locked so tightly together her knuckles had turned white; a big, red blush of embarrassment on her cheeks, and she looked just about ready to collapse.

* * *

><p>Once they reached the campsite, May immediately retired for the evening, running and crawling quickly into her sleeping back in the tent.<p>

Steven had turned to give Drew a look that clearly said 'now look what you've done, you've kissed her but you've messed it all up.'

"… Shut up," Drew whispered to the male as he brushed past him, headed to the tent as well.

"Ah…" Max uttered after witnessing both his sister and Drew retire early for the night. "What's wrong with them…?"

Dinner passed, severely uneventful, since the two of them refused to come out from their confinement. Max had then apologized to Steven and Blythe for May's behavior, although he couldn't account for Drew's, but he was sure May was part of the reason behind it. After his apology, Max had also gone to sleep, leaving the two oldest to handle washing the dishes in the river.

"Something happen?" Blythe popped the question, cleaning the dish with a red rag.

"This and that," Steven replied, taking the rag from her when she offered and cleaning the dish he held in his hands.

"Was it serious?" She lowered her upper torso to dunk another dirty dish into the river. "Sorry, I was the one who sent you to go find them."

"I think they'll be awkward with each other for a few days now," He smiled at her. "Nothing serious."

"… Are you a sadist?" She asked with a blank, albeit accusing, gaze aimed at him.

"What? No I'm not, what are you even thinking?" He laughed, almost dropping the bowl he was holding into the sweeping currents of the river.

"It's just, you seem to be enjoying yourself despite their hardship," She frowned at him before rubbing the rag over the bowl vigorously.

"Young people in love," He started, reaching for the next bowl, "They're so adorable to watch.

"You sound like an old man," She huffed as she reached for the next bowl as well.

Their hands touched, and something close to electric shot through their arms. Both of them jolted, and their eyes met – cyan ones clashed with emerald ones, wild as a roaring fire. Heat built up in their stomachs, and they could feel the flush of their skin. Through a magnetizing touch, the temptation lingered… to touch the other again…

"S-sorry," She said first, bowing her head and grabbing the bowl to wash it in swift, jerky movements. A flush had crept onto her skin, and she was being very self-conscious right at the moment, not wanting to really face Steven at this point.

"No, it's okay," He started, reaching for another bowl. "I'm sorry too."

Silence ensued as they continued to wash the dishes. It was awkward, but not uncomfortable, as if they were almost lovers, but still friends. Over the limit of "friends", but still not in the zone of "lovers", their relationship would continue to linger as long as their hearts did.


	8. Chapter 8

**SCH Chap 8**

_Review reply:_

**olihmajor: **Aww thanks (: Enjoy this chapter (although I believe it's a little bland and boring this time around , since I've been putting it off cause I got sick (YES AGAIN) and I still haven't recovered even though it's the fourth day)

* * *

><p>"Time to wake up," Blythe called out to the campers as she cooked up their breakfast. Fang sat by her feet, begging with his eyes for a bite of the delicious sausage.<p>

"Mmm… Morning," Steven muttered as he staggered out of his tent, his hilarious bed hair making the female giggle slightly.

"Morning," She smiled as she passed him to place the food on the table for them.

Steven headed to the little stream nearby to wash his face as he heard noises from the tents, meaning the other three were getting up, and he could hear Blythe's soft humming as she set the table as well.

Fang trotted up to him as he cupped his hands and brought the cool water up to his face, and proceeded to lap water from the lake to drink. Steven laughed at the Pokémon, which just tilted its head at him.

"Drool too much?" He teased, and Pokémon jumped on him in revenge.

Both of them rolled around on the ground, making the back of Steven's shirt muddy as they play-wrestled, until Blythe came up to them.

"Hey you two, quit being so rough," Blythe laughed as she pulled them apart. "Breakfast is ready."

"Wow, that looks delicious!" May happily exclaimed, clasping her hands together.

"Says the fat person," Drew retorted, causing both of them to glare at each other, only to remember last night's incident, blush, and turn away.

"What's wrong?" Blythe glanced at both of them, chopsticks in hand as she blinked, surprised that the tension had died down so quickly.

May started to eat, taking small nibbles out of her food instead of gobbling, while Drew crossed his arms and stared at his food as if he held a grudge against them.

Strained, tense moments passed, the other three staring at the pair, Blythe's mouth hanging open. Steven reached over and pushed her jaw back into place, then picked his plate up and quietly went away.

"… I can't take this anymore," Max grumbled as he tried his hardest not to slam his hands against the floor, "I'll go eat with Steven."

Blythe was left alone with the awkward pair as she silently picked up her plate as well, turning to join the other two to avoid being caught between the lovers' spat.

"Sorry May," She mouthed to her friend before she hurried over to join Steven and Max.

The two teenagers were left alone, the awkward silence hanging in the tense air, their forks poised over their food. Drew gave a start, pushing the bacon around his plate as he purposely kept his gaze off the female, and she put her fork down, balling her hands into fists so tight she could feel her fingernails scraping her skin.

Unable to take it anymore, she shoveled the rest of her food into her mouth quickly and picked up her plate to go wash it in the river. Unbeknownst to the brunette, the male she was avoiding was watching her, as disturbed as she was.

* * *

><p>"What should we do about them?" Blythe asked as she let out a soft yawn, glancing at her two male accomplices.<p>

"I don't know, I'm not good with this kind of stuff," Max admitted, flushing a little and scratching his cheek in embarrassment.

"That goes without saying, 'cause you're a kid," Blythe patted his head. "What about you, Steven? Despite your _inexperience, _you should know something, right?"

"Well, I do know the reason why this is happening," Steven started, causing the two to stare at him so he would spit it out. "However, I won't tell."

"Why not?" She pouted at him as she finished up the rest of her breakfast and glancing over to May, who was bent over the river, busy occupying herself.

"Because that would be invading their privacy," Steven replied with a wink while placing his finger over his lips. "So I have to keep this secret."

"No fair," She whined, resting her weight on her arms as she continued to pout at the male. "I should've gone with you…"

"Should we go over?" Max asked them, interrupting the conversation due to his worry for his sister.

"Nah, I think Drew will do… something…" Blythe muttered, narrowing her eyes at the two teenagers as Drew finally decided to stop torturing the sausage on his plate with his fork and wash his plate.

Putting the sausage in his mouth and chewing, Drew walked over, right behind May as he wanted to wash his plate.

"Could you scoot over?" He scoffed, bending down to blow in the brunette's ear, earning a loud scream and a flustered May.

What he didn't expect was for her to jump so high she practically lost her footing and fell into the sweeping currents.

"May!" Blythe slammed her hands on the table, racing over to the water's edge. Drew was already running alongside a struggling May, searching through his Pokéballs for his Flygon.

"It's lucky I got another old friend to come on my journey," Blythe murmured to herself before she pulled out a Pokéball. "Vaporeon, help us out!"

The Pokémon plunged straight into the river once it was released from the Pokéball, and swam up to May quickly with flicks of its finned tail. Still struggling hard against the current, she barely felt the Pokémon sink its fangs into her shirt and pull, feeling the energy seep away from her body from struggling against the strong undercurrent.

Black spots danced before the brunette female's vision before she blacked out, leaving the Pokémon that was half her size struggle to pull her whole weight.

"Vaporeon, try using water pulse to propel yourself backwards," Blythe told it, and its eyes flashed with confusion, since it was holding May's shirt with its teeth, and it had to open its mouth to use water pulse. "… Oh, right… Let's see…"

A loud splash was heard, and all of them were shocked to see that Drew had removed his jacket and had jumped straight into the water.

"That idiot!" Blythe yelled. "The undercurrent's too strong! Darn it… Steven, you have your Skarmory on you?"

"Yeah," Steven nodded, taking out the Pokéball. "Skarmory, let's go!"

"Flygon, I'm counting on you!" Blythe threw out another Pokéball.

"Skarmory!" The huge, steel Pokémon cried out before taking to the air.

"Flygon!" The spirit of the desert nodded before taking off with the huge bird-like Pokémon as well.

Flygon swooped in low, keeping his legs and arms tucked in as his tail whipped out wildly behind him. His belly almost skimmed the water's surface, and Skarmory was tailing it, talons outstretched for one of the teenagers.

"Drew, grab hold of Skarmory!" Blythe yelled to the boy, who glanced up and reached out for the bird's leg. "Flygon, get May and Vaporeon!"

"Gon!"

A Pokémon jumped out of the water just as Flygon went even lower, and tossed May up onto Flygon's back. Then, it dived back into the river, dissipating into tiny water molecules.

"Vaporeon, return," Blythe called out as she held up the Pokéball, and the Pokémon retreated into its home without much complaint in the form of a red light. "Thanks, Flygon."

"Fly," The huge Pokémon muttered, lowering its wings so Steven could carry May off.

Drew landed on the ground safely, arms in the grip of the steel Pokémon carrying him. Once he touched the ground, he rushed over to the group, worried for the brunette he cared about so much.

Max was already in tears, and Blythe was working on removing the brunette's wet attire, wrapping her in a fluffy towel to avoid her catching cold. Meanwhile, Steven had went to gather some berries that he knew would help push any fever down, and Drew sat helplessly, not knowing what to do.

"Drew," Blythe glanced up at the teal-haired coordinator. "Could you go get some water from the river? I'll make some soup for May to drink. It seems as if she's running a fever."

"Ah… alright," Drew got up and started for the river, pan in hand.

* * *

><p>"I got the berries," Steven announced as he reappeared, armed with purple and blue berries that the group had never seen before. "These are Mimosa and Plue berries, if you mix them together and let her eat it, she'll feel better."<p>

"Ah, I see," Blythe smiled as she took the berries from the male. "Thanks, Steven."

"Mmm…"

"May, are you alright?" The three males crowded around her, anxious to see if she was alright.

"Hey, hey, don't do that," Blythe pulled Steven and Drew back. "She needs air to breathe."

"What about Max?" Drew pointed out, a little put off by Blythe pulling his shirt.

"Well, they're siblings," She replied as she looked away pointedly.

"That doesn't prove anything…"

* * *

><p>A while later, the brunette coughed a little as her eyelids fluttered open, finally waking up after taking some berries and soup to push down her fever. Glancing around, there was nobody beside her, but she felt a weight on her right arm. Slowly, she turned her head so that she could have a better field of vision, and caught sight of a head full of teal hair.<p>

Despite her inner war, she smiled to herself, reaching out to stroke the dozing male's hair.

* * *

><p>"Should we tell her Drew's awake?" Blythe whispered as she lifted the flap of the tent lightly, seeing the male's opened and troubled eyes staring at her.<p>

"Leave them be," Steven told her, pulling said female away from the tent. "Help me wash the dishes."

"So you're making me miss that show just to wash the dishes with you?" She glared a little, pouting at the silvernette as they walked down towards the river.

Max was in the tent, taking a nap since they were staying at the same spot till May was fully recovered. It threw their schedule off, but it was for the health of their friend, so they didn't mind. Besides that, Rudeira town's contest didn't start till a week later, and they had all the time to get there.

"How's May doing, though?" Blythe nudged the male as they knelt down by the river, stacks of dishes beside them.

"She'll be fine after a little rest," Steven informed her, patting her on the head in a gesture to tell her not to worry.

"That's good to hear," She smiled as she started to wash the plates. "We're lucky that you know so much about berries."

"It's because I had to live off them in the wild," Steven smiled, washing a plate as well.

"Of course," She grinned before wiping the plate with a cloth. "I wonder how Max is coping though."

"He should be fine," Steven assured her as he moved on to the next plate. "After all, his sister is safe and sound now."

"Mm, yeah," She nodded in understanding. "I wonder if Drew and May are gonna patch up soon though."

"You make it sound as if they're a real couple," Steven chuckled as he pulled the plate out of the water and wiped it.

"They could be," She pointed out. "Or should be, just that they won't admit their true feelings to one another."

"Yes, of course," He smiled. "However, this is a journey of discovering, isn't it?"

"You understand that," She grinned up at him. "All done, let's pack them into the bag and then we can go wake Max up to see how May is doing. I'm sure he's fretting over his sister."

"Alright," He smiled as they started to pack up the dishes.

* * *

><p>Later on, they ventured into May's tent, and took in the sight of the brunette sleeping with Drew's head on her stomach. Max started pointing frantically and grinning madly while Blythe just cooed silently, blushing a little.<p>

Smiling to himself, Steven strode up to the dozing male, spare blanket in hand, and draped it around said boy.

Joining his friends at the entrance of the tent, he whispered, "Let's leave them alone for now, shall we?"

The three of them then headed down to the lake, with Max relaying the encounter with the Ralts he'd met on his journey with Ash.

"Ralts are actually very timid Pokémon," Steven informed him as they took a leisurely stroll alongside the river. "They don't really like to come out when people are present. To have one like you so much, you have to treasure it, alright?"

"Yeah, I promise!" Max grinned widely. "I can't wait to see Ralts again!"

"I can't wait to meet your Ralts," Blythe smiled at him as she ruffled his hair.

"What about you, Blythe?" Max asked, tilting his head to show shining brown eyes. "You said before you had the whole Eeveelutions to may, right?"

"Yeah, I do," She grinned. "Espeon and Umbreon are my most trusted out of all seven, though, since they've been with me the longest. You probably won't believe this, but they're in a relationship."

"Whoa, that's amazing," Max said, grinning as he clenched his fists. "To have two Pokémon in love with each other and on the same team… Doesn't that make them invincible?"

"Kind of," She replied with a carefree laugh. "What about you, Steven? So far we've seen your Aron and Skarmory, I think."

"Well I've got an Aggron," The male started. "Along with Claydol, Cradily, Armaldo, Beldum and Metagross, that makes my team."

"That's a lot of strong Pokémon," Max's eyes shone with excitement. "I can't wait to see you and Blythe in a fight!"

"Fight? Against Steven?" Blythe turned to glance at the silvernette before turning back to the boy and patted Max on the shoulders. "I think he'll lose within ten seconds."

"Hey now," The male protested. "I used to be the Hoenn League Champion, mind you."

"Of course," She smiled at both of them. "There's no way I'm going to fight against my partner!"

"I feel so touched, Blythe," Steven teased as they continued to walk around the forest.

"Oh, look, a group of Zigzagoon!" Blythe commented, totally ignoring the male's sarcasm as she crouched down to chat with the Pokémon.

"Wow, they're so cute!" Max cooed, bending down to pat one on the head.

"They really like you Max," She laughed as the Zigzagoon all crawled onto Max.

"Probably because he dropped his food just now," Steven smiled down at them.

_I wonder how Drew and May are doing, _Blythe thought as they sat down to play with the Zigzagoon.

* * *

><p>May gave a slight sneeze, jolting awake from her doze before remembering the sleeping male who had his head on her stomach. Glancing down, she breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that he was still asleep. Slowly, she reached out a hand, fingertips brushing Drew's smooth, teal hair, and she giggled to herself, remembering how soft it was under her fingers.<p>

Amused, she twirled his hair around her fingers, enjoying the softness of the male's locks as she wondered what the others were doing. Knowing Blythe, though, she probably had Steven and Max dragged away to some faraway place so that she and Drew could somehow bury the hatchet.

May then thought about how Brock and Max would tease her and Drew about "saying the truth about their feelings" or "admitting their feelings to each other", but the thing was… How could she even be sure that Drew even liked her that way?

Placing a hand over her chest where her heart resided, and tried to calm its frantic pace down. The distance between her and Drew wasn't helping much either, and she could feel her cheeks flushing, becoming red just from the view of him sleeping.

_Snap out of it, May! _She scolded herself while pinching her arms lightly. _This is a dream, wake up, wake up!_

'It isn't a dream,' A voice spoke up inside of the brunette's head, and she stopped pinching herself from the shock. 'He jumped into the river to save you, despite the low chances because of the strong currents.'

_Drew did that for me? _She thought as tears begun to form at the edges of her eyelashes, brimming over and falling down her face as she ran her hands through his hair once more, silently thanking the male for being so brave.

Just then, Drew stirred, and May jolted, jerking her arms back into place as the male slowly woke up. She quickly turned her head and averted her gaze, wishing to disappear completely while thinking all the while that he had felt her caressing his hair and woke up.

"May…?" She heard the sleeping bag rustle as he removed his weight, and felt his stare on her tightly-shut eyes. "Are you awake?"

He poked her side.

"Eep!" She squealed, jumping up and clutching at the covers before turning to glare at the male. "What are you doing?"

"Waking you up," He told her before reaching down for a towel Blythe had left in the basin at the foot of the bag. "Here, this will make your fever go down."

"And don't get me wrong," He continued as he placed the towel on her forehead. "I'm only doing this because the others aren't back from their walk yet."

"Uh, I didn't say anything," She pointed out to him, smiling a little at the male's flustered look. His face went red, and she giggled, liking the feeling of teasing him.

"I was just saying, in case," He retorted, before he pulled the covers over her mouth to make her keep quiet. "Now rest a little more. I'm sure the others will be back soon."

As the male left the tent, the brunette smiled to herself, reaching up a hand to lightly touch the towel he'd placed so gently on her forehead.

_Well, what do you know? Drew can be pretty caring at times, _she mused to herself as she lay back again, face flushing partly due to the fever – and partly due to the male who'd just left the tent.

* * *

><p>"May, we're back!"<p>

The female's eyes snapped open, and she glanced up at her friend, slurring her words together to ask for the time. She'd barely noticed that she had fallen asleep again, and now Blythe was seated next to her.

"It's about time for dinner," Her friend replied, smiling a little. "Do you have the strength to get up, or do you want to stay in bed?"

"Mmm…" May mumbled as she tried to push herself off the sleeping bag, "I think… I'll get up…"

"Alright then, here, give me your hand," Blythe said as she reached down to pull the still groggy female up. "I'll help you out, you seem really tired."

"Hush you," The brunette retorted with a yawn, "I can stand fine on my own."

"Oh no, no," Blythe grinned with a mocking tone, "I can't let a lady of your standards do that!"

"Blythe, don't joke around," May said in a disapproving tone, but her smile belied her statement.

"Here, seat down," Blythe grinned at her friend, "The honor of the chef tonight goes to Steven, though I don't know how his cooking tastes, but enjoy!"

"Wait, what?" May shrieked. "You didn't try it?"

"You don't trust my cooking?" Steven pouted like a little kid as May tried to correct her sentence.

"N-No, I- uh- I-I'll eat it!" The brunette stammered nervously before picking up the soup and scooping the soup into her mouth.

Blythe laughed at the anxiety of her friend upon seeing Steven's pout, but inwardly she screamed at the cuteness of it all, cursing Steven for even being able to pull off such an adorable face. To think that he minded what people thought of his cooking – it was just too adorable for words – and beside that, it was rare to see males cooking in their time. Many of the males had already gone off to become Pokémon trainers, like Max.

* * *

><p>Once May was done eating, Blythe took out a clinical thermometer – one that used mercury to measure one's temperature – and popped it into the former's mouth.<p>

After the mercury stopped rising, Blythe took it out and held it to her eye level.

"Well, it seems your fever has gone done quite a lot after you slept," She smiled at her friend. "You should rest early tonight so that it's alright to continue on to Rudeira town tomorrow morning."

"Alright," May agreed, feeling tired and letting out a yawn to prove it. "Goodnight…"

She barely mumbled her goodnight before she stumbled into the tent and collapsed onto the sleeping bag, falling asleep right away the moment she hit the comfort of it.

"Wow, she must be really tuckered out," Blythe smiled as she tucked the female in properly.

"It should be from fighting those strong currents," Steven reasoned before patting Max on the head. "Don't worry yourself Max, your sister will be fine by tomorrow morning."

"O-Okay," Max stuttered, adjusting his glasses. "I'll go to bed too."

Like a robot, he stiffly strode over to the tent he shared with Steven and Drew, going in as the others said their goodnights. Rustling sounds were heard as the boy adjusted himself in the sleeping bag to be in the most comfortable sleeping position, and seconds later, soft snoring chorused into the soundless night.

"He's asleep," Blythe noted, smiling a little to herself as she packed the plates since they had finished washing them.

"Then, I'll retire for the night as well," Steven informed the pair, leaving for the tent to rest. "Goodnight."

"Night Steven," Blythe called, while Drew just grunted, leaning against a tree while crossing his arms and giving her glances. Turning her attention to him, she continued, "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Nothing much," He informed her, unfolding his arms to stuff one hand into his jean pocket. "Just to let you know, don't think of anything funny between May and I just because I leapt into the raging river after her. She's the best rival I've had so far, that's all. It'd be hard to replace her if there was such a loss of a great rival."

Coughing slightly into her fist to keep from bursting into peals of laughter and wakening the others, Blythe slid her cyan eyes to the male's face, taking in his averted gaze and flushed cheeks.

"Sure," She drawled out while heading for the tent that she and May shared. "Whatever you say Drew, whatever you say."

"I-It's not like I like her or anything!" Drew half-yelled after the female as she lifted the flap to the tent, ready to get in so she could sleep, determined to let her know that what she was thinking was wrong, absolutely wrong.

Then again, as the male basked in the thin slices of moonlight that lit his hair aglow, he wondered if he really cared for May as only a rival… or something more…

* * *

><p>Ah , yes , another night full of complicated thoughts of the teenage heart. Oh, young love. (shot) xDD Okay, hope you enjoyed!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**SCH Chap 9**

I seriously swear I have too many ideas on my mind. Take a look at the pending projects in my profile. One anime, one OC, hah. Anyways, I'm happy! I've got two reviews for the last chapter, thanks so much! :D Onward to replies!**  
><strong>

**Scribble Not: **Aww of course they do :D Thanks for reviewing ! Enjoy this one as well !  
><strong>olihmajor: <strong>Aw , yes , I'm much better . Thanks to being sick I couldn't get on my laptop for days , almost died without my works . Relationships are best not rushed , yes ? Enjoy this chapter ! :D

* * *

><p>"How're you feeling today May?" Blythe asked as her friend pushed herself up from the sleeping posture she was in.<p>

"Mmm… Much better, I think," May mumbled as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes whilst letting out a small yawn. "What's for breakfast today?"

"I have to go prepare it first," Blythe threw her friend a glance and a smile as she opened the flap to the tent. "So rest awhile more. I'll call you all once it's about done."

"Okay!"

The alluring scent of fried eggs and bacon was filling the air. Emerald eyes fluttered open as their owner awoke to the inviting smell. With such an aroma greeting him early in the morning, Steven could surely say his life was complete.

Glancing to his left, Steven noted that Drew was still asleep, and then turned to his right to look at Max. Half-lidded big, chocolate brown eyes that were dazed with sleep greeted him, informing the silvernette that Max was waking up as well. Steven took a closer look at the still dozing male, and noticed there were slight eye bags beneath said male's eyes.

_He must've gone to bed late, _Steven thought as he got up, patting the sleeping bag back down so it lay flat. Max stumbled out of his and struggled with the flap of the tent before Steven moved forward to help him.

Together, they headed out into the campsite where Blythe was cooking their breakfast.

"Smells good," Steven praised, hands on Max's shoulders.

"Bacon." The kid drooled, still sleepy as he wavered about on his feet with his glasses clutched in his hand, loving the smell of crisp bacon early in the morning.

"Bacon, eggs and chocolate-spread wholemeal bread to start your day," Blythe smiled at them as she sweated over the hot wok. "Fang, could you go wake up the other two sleepyheads?"

"Nine, canine," Fang uttered before heading towards May's tent first. After all, as the saying goes, 'ladies first'!

"Take a seat, boys," The brunette smiled at them as she continued to cook for all of them. "Breakfast will be ready in a short while."

"Oh boy," Max exclaimed, waking up instantly at the mention of breakfast. "I'm starving!"

Steven laughed and sat down at the already-set table, and Max sat beside him. Meanwhile shrieks sounded from May's tent, and soon the brunette burst out from said tent into the camping grounds, laughing from the tickles she got from Fang pawing her sides and licking her cheeks.

Drew opened the flap to his tent, a mixture of irritation and grogginess evident in his eyes. Obviously, May's loud screams had awoken said teal-haired teenager, and he didn't look too happy about it.

"Breakfast time, both of you sleepyheads," Blythe called out to them, the last two plates of their delicious breakfast platter in her hands.

As she set the plates down on the mat, the pair sat down.

"Let's eat," Blythe smiled at all of them, and they all tucked in.

"Mmm, this is so good," Max praised, chewing while speaking at the same time. "It's as if Brock was with us again."

"Yeah," May agreed, smiling as she bit into her bacon. "It's so crispy and juicy!"

Drew ate without much comment, just chewing and swallowing while the others sang praises for Blythe's food.

"It's nothing," The cook protested, waving her hand in the air. "I just started learning from your mom before I left to train, May."

"Teach me how to cook someday, too!" May told Blythe, and both of them laughed.

"Sure, after all, you've got to cook for you future _husband_, don't you?" Blythe teased the brunette, waving her fork at the maiden.

Upon hearing that statement, Drew chose to spit his tea out and continue by choking and hacking from the sudden shock he had received from that one sentence.

"Are you alright, Drew?" Both females were concerned for the teenager, who was furiously coughing.

"I'm… fine," The male managed inbetween a few coughs and chokes. "I'll be training if you need me."

With that, he excused himself from the table and quickly disappeared into the thick bushes of the forest behind their wide picnic field.

"What's with him…?" May wondered while the other three just threw glances at one another, shaking their heads at the brunette maiden's denseness.

"Don't you have to go train, May?" Blythe suggested, which got the female to gobble down the rest of her food and quickly dash off into the other side of the forest with a wave goodbye.

"Honestly," Max began with one hand on his hip as he took on an exasperated tone. "What are we going to do with them?"

"He reacted so vigorously to the word 'husband'," Blythe tittered, covering her mouth with her hand and holding her stomach with the other. "That's so cute."

"Well, it's to be expected," Steven began, logical as ever. "He does like her, and the thought of May's husband would be equal to his fantasy of being the dream guy May wants to marry. That comes as a total shock to anyone."

"What about you, Steven?" Blythe asked, turning to look at the male as the three of them finished their food and headed to the stream to wash up. "When are you going to marry?"

"I don't know," Steven laughed as he rinsed his mouth with water, "I hope someday soon, though. I'm getting old."

"You're not old," Blythe and Max both laughed together, before the female continued, "You're what, about three years older than me?"

"How old are you now?" Steven questioned, a smile on his face.

"I'm going to be sixteen this year," She answered, grinning at him. "Don't tell me you're twenty-six!"

"I'm not _that _old," The male protested with a sigh, "I'm only turning nineteen this year."

"How is _that _old?" She furrowed her brow, getting some agreement from Max.

"Actually, it's my dad that wants me to be married by twenty," Steven averted his gaze, frowning. "I've spent so many years searching for and collecting rocks, I never had time for a girlfriend… What makes him think I can even get one now?"

Max turned away from their heated discussion about whether or not Steven could actually get himself a girlfriend, thinking to himself only one thing – was there a reason why Steven actually joined them on this journey? Was there an ulterior motive…?

_Like, to get closer to Blythe…?_

"I'm going for a walk," The youngster informed the pair before he stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked into the forest.

"Oh, Max, here," Blythe tossed him an empty Pokéball and some Pokéblocks. "If you want, catch a Pokémon so you can protect yourself and also, for the fight with Ralts so that you can catch her too, alright?"

"Okay, thanks!" Max ran off into the forest.

"I wonder what kind of Pokémon he's going to catch," Blythe said to Steven, who nodded his head.

"There's a variety of Pokémon in this forest," Steven informed the maiden, "Like Zigzagoon and Linoone, Poocheyena and Mightyena, maybe a few Ralts, Wrumple and occasionally, migrating Swellow."

"P-Poocheyena..? A-and M-M-Mightyena…?" Blythe stammered, freezing immediately as she recalled the memory of the pack of raging Mightyena mauling her parents. Her body trembled with fright at the scene and terror flickered like a light in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Steven noticed her stiffness immediately, taking hold of her shoulders and shaking her slightly. "Blythe?"

"I-I'm sorry," She managed as tears pricked her eyes and she lifted her hands to cover them, sobbing silently into her palms. "I-I'm sorry…"

"Blythe, what's wrong?" His grip tightened as he stared into her frightened cyan eyes. "Did you… have an unpleasant experience with those Pokémon before?"

"I-I couldn't… save my… parents…" She managed with a trembling voice as she continued to cry. "I-I'm sorry…"

"Blythe? Blythe?" Steven shook the female as her eyes drifted close, apparently tired from crying too much. "Blythe…"

* * *

><p>"Blaziken, use fire spin!" May ordered as the tall Pokémon leapt into the air, letting out a huge blaze of fire. "Now, Glaceon, use mirror coat!"<p>

The flames hit Glaceon right square on the back, but her mirror coat took care of the damage, deflecting it and making her fur sparkle brightly.

"Yeah, got that down," May praised them as she bent down to pat both of them. "Here, have some Pokéblocks."

"You call that a combination?" A rude voice sneered from behind the brunette, making her flinch while turning slowly.

"Of course it had to be you," She muttered, rolling her eyes at the male as he emerged from the thickets of bushes surrounding her. Her Pokémon just glanced at each other pointedly before they returned to their Pokéballs themselves. "Wait, what, you guys?"

"Seems like your Pokémon doesn't like you," Drew drawled at the female, only to look down at Roselia just to see his very own trusted Pokémon vanish in a red beam into her Pokéball as well. "Wait, Roselia-?"

Awkward silence floated inbetween the two as they stared at the ground where their Pokémon had stood just moments ago, mouths agape before they lifted their eyes to look at each other.

Flushing red, May turned away from the male, who just lowered his lashes over his teal eyes.

"You know," Drew began, taking a step towards the female, "We're partners for the contests this year. How long are you going to avoid me? We can't work together like this."

"U-Uh, I'm not avoiding you," She stammered, turning around only to start backing away from him, "I-I just u-uh, n-need to t-train alone, I t-train better that w-way. So, uh, bye!"

She tried to make her escape, but a little stump that stuck out of the ground caught her ankle and the brunette fell, crying out as she tumbled. As she expected the ground to smash right into her cheek, something warm cupped around her waist, pulling her up before she actually hit the ground.

Opening one eye, she glanced up at her savior – none other than Drew, the male she'd been trying to avoid for the past few days.

"Are you okay?" Concern flashed in his peridot-green eyes as he held her waist, their stomachs touching through the soft cotton of their shirts.

"I-I'm fine," She managed, stuttering with other words on the edge of her tongue. Her feelings were bursting, but now wasn't the time for this.

"Let's train together then," Drew said as he stood her on her feet stably before letting go.

"Okay," She agreed as she ran after him to another secluded training spot.

* * *

><p>"Hmm… I wonder what kind of Pokémon I should catch…" Max pondered as he held the Pokéball in his hand. "Wait; don't I need a Pokémon to fight a wild Pokémon to catch it…?"<p>

"Canine," A bark came from behind the boy, and he turned to see Fang standing there majestically.

"Fang!" Tears of joy sprung into the boy's brown eyes, and he hugged the Arcanine tightly. "Thanks so much for being here to help me!"

"Canine, ca," Fang muttered, nuzzling Max happily as if to say he would help the boy catch his very first Pokémon.

"Let's do this!" Max grinned, determined as he held the Pokéball in one hand and tufts of Fang's soft fur in the other.

Just then, the leaves of the bush near them rustled loudly as something emerged. The sharp, sapphire eyes of a Linoone glared at Max and Fang, as if trying to access their levels of intellect.

"It looks really smart," Max said out loud as he and the Linoone stared each other down. "I'll catch it, then! Fang, let's do this!"

"Canine!"

"Alright, let's start with thunder fang!" Max told the Arcanine as the huge fire-red and ebony-striped beast leapt forward, fangs bared at the Linoone.

Turning around, the Linoone scooped up the mud on the floor with its sharp claws, tossing said clumps of mud at Fang.

"Look out, it's using mud shot!" Max yelled as he moved his arms to block himself. "Try countering… uh…. Use… uh…"

"Fang, fire spin!" Steven yelled out, suddenly emerging from a bush whilst carrying Blythe bridal-style.

"Arcanine," The Pokémon unleashed a fury swirl of flames that hit the Linoone square in the stomach, causing the latter to roll about in agony.

"Use the Pokéball, Max!" Steven urged the boy to do so as the Linoone continued to roll about.

"U-Uh, right!" Max nodded quickly before tossing the ball he had in his hand at the Pokémon.

In a flash of red light, the Pokémon disappeared into the Pokéball, and said device shook about violently for a few strained minutes. With a beep, it finally came to a stop.

"I-I did it," Max uttered, completely exhilarated and shocked at the same time. "I caught my first Pokémon!"

"Congratulations," Steven smiled as he lifted a hand to ruffle the boy's ebony-blue locks. "Now let's get back to the camp so Blythe can rest."

"What happened to her?" Max asked as he picked up the Pokéball and kept it, while Fang trotted over and nudged his owner's hand.

"She fainted after I mentioned Poocheyena and Mightyena," Steven told him as they started to head back to the camp they had set up to wait for Blythe to wake up and then pack up for Rudeira town.

"May told me this before," Max informed the silvernette as they made their way back, "Blythe's had two unpleasant experiences with Poocheyena and Mightyena, so she's probably afraid due to trauma."

"Two unpleasant experiences, huh?" Steven asked, carrying the female as they finally emerged at their campsite.

"Yeah," Max uttered as they entered the tent to place and tuck the unconscious female in. "According to May, she lost her parents to a pack of wild Poocheyena and Mightyena, and then got attacked by a wild Poocheyena as well."

"I see…" Steven muttered as he drew the sleeping bag's covers over her. Leaning over, he kissed her forehead. "Well, I hope she recovers soon."

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>"You're good, Drew," May panted as they finished up their last training round. "But one day, I'll be better!"<p>

"I'm your partner, it's useless to say those things," Drew drawled out as he flipped his hair. "Let's go back now, it's afternoon already."

"Alright…"

* * *

><p>"What happened to Blythe?" May cried out as she hurried over to her unconscious friend.<p>

"Well, the moment I mentioned Poocheyena and Mightyena, she fainted," Steven informed the brunette as she went over.

"That explains it," May muttered as she peered at her friend. "She's really afraid of them."

"Afraid of Poocheyena and Mightyena?" Drew cocked an eyebrow.

"She's had a traumatic experience with them twice," May told him, huffing a little at his insensitive tone. "Luckily for her, the second time around, her first love was there to protect her. It was so adorable!"

"He saved her?" Drew drawled, crossing his arms only to lift a hand and flip his hair. "Was he on a white horse? He's not even a prince."

"Oh, just shut up!" May huffed, giving up on explaining romance to the teal-haired blockhead.

"Whatever," Drew shrugged before an inaudible mumble came from the unconscious brunette.

"Blythe?" May leaned forward, concerned for her friend. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine," The female slowly sat up to avoid becoming dizzy. "I'm sorry I made you all worry."

"Arcanine," Fang muttered, pushing his muzzle into his owner's hand and wagging his tail.

Patting Fang on his head, she stretched her stiff body before glancing around the tent for the silvernette that helped her, only to find him missing.

"Where's Steven?"

* * *

><p>Glancing down at his reflection in the azure shades of pure water, Steven continued to think about Blythe as he strolled by the lake. Loose locks of silver hair falling into bright emerald eyes that glistened in the sunlight, long ebony lashes lowering over said jewel-like eyes as their owner thought deeply about everything on the journey so far.<p>

Blythe, with her beautiful chocolate-brown hair that fell into long, silken tresses that were slightly curly, with her pink, pouty lips that screamed for a kiss, with her milky skin so white it'd put milk to shame, and her shining, cyan eyes so bright they could be the sun.

Although, Steven doubted anybody ever heard of a sapphire sun before… Maybe more like the moon?

Sighing deeply to himself, he bent down on one knee to cup some fresh water into his palms and tossed it onto his face to clean away his troubles. _Like water could really cleanse my troubles, _he thought to himself as he straightened, adjusting his clothes as he took in the surroundings before him. Merry little Surskit glided on the surface of the lake, while some others played in the water.

Behind him, Wrumple, Silcoon and Cascoon were abundant, hanging from trees or crawling on the ground. The silvernette took a seat next to the body of clear water, and pulled out a pokéball.

With a loud sound that realized it, the steel Pokémon took to the skies, stretching its large wings.

"Skarmory," It cried as it circled before landing down beside its master. "Skar?"

The large Pokémon tilted its head to stare at its master with understanding yellow eyes before it closed them to push its snout against Steven, nudging him towards the lake.

"Hey, now," The silvernette started, smiling at his Pokémon before he stroked it.

"Skar," Skarmory uttered before taking off into the blue skies once again.

"Skarmory?" Steven called after his rapidly disappearing friend.

"Steven!"

"Eh?" The silvernette turned on hearing his name being called, and found Blythe hurrying towards him. "You're awake, are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine," She began as she tried to catch her breath before she took a seat beside him. "What are you doing here? I was so worried when I woke up and didn't see you."

"I'm sorry," He apologized, patting her head, "For making you worry… I was just clearing my head."

"I see," She offered a kindred smile at the silvernette. "It is peaceful here."

"Yes, it is," He smiled back before he noticed something. "Where's Fang?"

"He's back at the camp, helping them to pack up," She replied, lifting her knees to hug them close to her chest. "I came to get you so we could leave for Rudeira town."

"Oh, okay," Steven started as he got up before offering her a hand to help her stand. "Let's go back together, then."

"Alright," She smiled at him as she took his hand and he helped her to her feet.

The walk back was filled with a comfortable silence as the pair strolled side by side. Over the horizon, the sun smiled brightly, and the skies were a pastel blue, a shade right out of a painting. Above them, Steven's Skarmory soared, free of its confinements as it flapped its wings and let out a loud screech of joy.

"Oh, yes," Blythe began, turning to look at the male beside her, "Did you know Max caught a Linoone?"

"A Linoone?" Steven smiled down at her, "That's great. He'll be able to finally learn and understand the ways of a Pokémon trainer."

"Yeah, I think so too," She smiled at him before turning to face the path ahead of them. "It's really great to see Max so happy."

"Yes, it is," Steven agreed as they continued to stroll, taking their time so the others could finish up packing. Knowing May and Drew, though, they would be either bickering or keeping quiet and avoiding one another, and that would take up all the time they had.

Groups of Taillow and Swellow flew overhead, squawking their delight of soaring in the skies along with Steven's Skarmory. Around them, in the forest, came the pitter-patter of paws as Zigzagoon and Linoone ran along the ground. The silence of the forest greeted them with some distant Pokémon cries, and Blythe glanced at Steven.

"Hey, Steven?" She called out to him, gathering enough courage to do something to thank him for helping her earlier.

"Yes?" He turned to face her, only to find a pair of warm lips against his right cheek.

Emerald orbs grew wide as Steven stood rooted to the ground, speechless by the maiden's sudden kiss.

"Um, thanks for helping to carry me earlier," She mumbled, obviously shy as she tugged at the hem of her shirt, before she glanced up timidly at him quickly and turned away. "Well, race you!"

With that, the female ran off, leaving the still-stunned silvernette behind. The pounding of her sneakers into the crunchy gravel of the sandy ground was as quick as the beating of the male's unsteady heart.

Really, sometimes, Steven just couldn't remain himself around Blythe.

* * *

><p>Okay I loved the idea of Blythe thanking Steven in a shy manner :D Hope you enjoyed !<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**SCH Chap 10**

_It's about 1:10AM here in my place, so I'm too exhausted to actually type a proper note. Sorry for the wait, and Reviews replies, then._

**olihmajor: **Aww, thanks lovely. You're the major source of my inspiration for this story, since you're such a devoted fan. Thanks for supporting me -cries tears of joy- Enjoy this chapter(:

**Anime-GuardianAngel: **Awwn, thanks too lovely, for reviewing and trilling such sweet words every author wants to hear. Hopefully you enjoy this chapter as well(:

* * *

><p>"There it is," Blythe smiled over the picket fence as their group stood on the cliff. "Rudeira town, the town of lights… <em>Felicito a<em>_la belleza._"

"Was that _Spanish_?" May questioned the female whose hair was whipping wildly in the wind that was present at the very edge of the cliff they were on.

"Yes it was," Blythe replied to the brunette's question. "I picked up a bit of Spanish back in my travelling days."

"Let's go, shall we?" Steven smiled at the two maidens whilst offering a hand to Blythe to help her down from the natural perch on the cliff.

"Okay," She grinned before placing her palms on both his shoulders and, using them as a support, hopped down.

Turning, she took off down the winding slope that led to the town, as shouts of warnings sounded after her from the silvernette.

"Blythe, wait!" May yelled as she hurried after the female, and Max ran after both of them.

Shrieks and whoops of joy at the wind in their faces echoed up to the remaining pair, and teal eyes met emerald ones as they both ran down the slope after their friends.

* * *

><p>When Steven reached the foot of the steep slope though, he found the others ahead of a crouching Blythe. As he got closer, he noticed dribbles of maroon liquid on the rocky gravel – blood.<p>

"Are you alright?" He asked as he bent down to take a look at her injury.

"I'm fine, I just scraped the skin on my ankle," She smiled up at him, bandage in hand as she wrapped the gauze around her small, albeit grave wound, "Although I think, I also twisted my ankle..."

"Can you stand?" He helped her up to her feet as she wavered, almost falling from the loss of balance and pain.

She waved his arm off, only to stumble again, and he barely caught her by the waist.

"I'll carry you," He told her, lifting one of her arms to drape it around his left shoulder. "Get onto my back."

"T-That's embarrassing," She muttered, averting her gaze from his serious emerald eyes. "I-I'll just be a burden to you."

"It's fine," He offered a kind smile up at her. "Get on; we'll be at the town soon to look at your ankle, too."

"A-Alright, sorry to bother you like this..." She muttered as she draped the other arm to join its twin around his neck. "Thanks for helping me, Steven."

"Do I get another kiss for that?" Steven teased, giving a smile to show that he was joking, emerald orbs shifting to take in the brunette's face, only to have shock settle in when he saw she was actually blushing. "I-I was joking, Blythe. You don't have to thank me for that."

* * *

><p>The rest of the walk to the town was quiet, though the silence wasn't at all comfortable after what he had said, and Steven worried his lip as he stole glances at the female he was carrying. May waved at them once they appeared, while Max tapped away at the Pokénav, searching for the nearest hospital to treat Blythe's ankle.<p>

"Sorry for troubling you guys," The injured female smiled up at them before Max pointed the way towards the nearest hospital, and they started to walk.

"It's fine," May smiled back at her friend before turning back to discuss contest combinations with her teal-haired partner.

Max walked ahead since he had the Pokénav, May and Drew were behind him, deep in a heated discussion about what techniques to perform for the upcoming contest. Without any one of them being focused on the pair at the back, Blythe took the chance.

Once again, Steven was left shocked, albeit less surprised than the first time, when she planted another soft kiss on his cheek again.

"Thanks, Steven," She smiled at him, still in his arms as they continued on their way to the hospital.

"I told you already, you didn't have to thank me that way," Steven smiled down at her, flushing a little with embarrassment. "You could've treated me to a meal or something.

"Canine, ca," Fang barked from their feet, making the pair glance down at the Arcanine. The Pokémon averted its eyes as if to tell them, 'I won't say anything of what I saw.'

Rolling her eyes, Blythe reached out an arm to pat her companion on its furry head, giggling a little at its reaction. Steven smiled at the Pokémon and Master's vast similarity, before he quickened his steps to catch up with the trio in front.

* * *

><p>Hours later, when the blue sky faded to a orange and pink streaked one, the gang sat at the Pokémon Centre's café, enjoying a nice dinner with each other. Blythe's ankle had been treated and wrapped with gauze, and she was given a pair of crutches in case she put too much pressure on her injured leg.<p>

Steven, of course, was helping her out, and she was very grateful to him. He had helped her ever since they had gotten out of the hospital, supporting her arms and handing her the crutches to use, helping her admit her Pokémon for rest at the centre, and taking her food for her.

"Thanks Steven," She said again when he returned with their water. "I feel so bad for imposing on you."

"Well, I am your partner," The silvernette smiled at her gently, "So it's my job to take care of you as well."

"I'm sure normal partnerships don't go that far," Max wiggled his eyebrows while saying that, hinting that Steven had other intentions.

"I'm sure they do," Drew butted in, "If Blythe doesn't recover by the time the contest starts, they might lose out on practice."

"Yeah, so you have to get better soon, Blythe," May smiled at her friend, giving the female a friendly pat on the shoulder.

"Yeah, thanks," She grinned widely at all of them. "Don't worry Steven; you'll still suck even without me!"

"Hey," He protested, ruffling her hair for revenge and earning a soft squeal as she fought his hand off.

"Drew and I are going to go practice first," May announced as she finished the last bite of her dinner. "See you guys later!"

"Bye, be prepared to be crushed in this one," Blythe grinned with a wink, waving at the pair as they left.

"I'm going to go train my new Linoone," Max said as he put his cutlery down, and waved as he ran off with the pokéball in his hand.

"See you then," Blythe waved before she patted her mouth with a napkin and turned to Steven. "Shall we go and train as well?"

"Of course," He smiled, helping her up before they went to fetch their pokéballs from Nurse Joy.

* * *

><p>Later on, the pair were deep in a forest which Steven had helped to carry Blythe into, and were training hard. Blythe had dropped off her Delcatty to pick up Jolteon, which she had traded for Leafeon before the Silverwing contest.<p>

Right now, Jolteon was getting along with Vaporeon, and they were having fun with Steven's Skarmory.

"Let's run through that routine again," Blythe smiled, fingers curled around the handlebar of her crutches. "Vaporeon, acid armour!"

The water Pokémon disappeared into thousands of water molecules, dropping into the cool lake water. To the untrained eye, it would seem as if Vaporeon had just simply vanished, and Blythe met Steven's emerald eyes.

"Skarmory, steel wing," He ordered, albeit in a calmer manner than his partner.

Obliging, the Pokémon fanned out its huge wings, letting them glow white before it skimmed the surface of the water with its left wing.

"Vaporeon, now," Blythe grinned, raising a hand, "Let's go!"

Gracefully, the water Pokémon that had dissipated into molecules earlier leapt out of the water in one piece, azure coat glossy due to the water remaining on it. Without further ado, Vaporeon opened its mouth and aimed a Blizzard attack skywards.

The attack that was supposed to deal damage to opponents became useless in the sky, floating down at a slow pace, looking a lot like white, fluffy snow.

"Skarmory, use Agility," Steven commanded, and the Pokémon disappeared quickly before reappearing and repeating the cycle.

"Nicely done, Steven," She praised her partner, smiling. "I guess this will do for today, let's go back and see if the others are back yet."

"Alright, return, Skarmory," He held up the Pokéball, letting the huge flying Pokémon fade into it in a red glow of light.

"Do you want to stay outside, Jolteon and Vaporeon?" Blythe asked her Pokémon, Fang beside her.

"Vaporeon," The graceful water Pokémon uttered, tilting its head as if to point its nose at the Pokéball.

"Jolteon," The Electric type uttered as well before both of them vanished in flashes of red beams into their specific confines to rest.

"Let's go," She smiled up at her partner before they started the trek back.

* * *

><p>When the pair reached the cafeteria, though, a loud argument with familiar voices could be heard, insults slicing through the thin, silent air, and as they stepped closer towards a secluded booth, they found a teal-haired coordinator and his brunette partner going head to head again, claws and fangs bared.<p>

They were glaring at each other over the last piece of morsel – what seemed to be beef, judging from the texture and color – and Blythe tittered to herself silently behind her hand before glancing up at Steven, who was equally amused. Max was right beside them both of them, looking away with his chin on his palm, acting as if he didn't know them and was just sharing a table. A Linoone – Max's, to be specific – that sat at the table beside Max also seemed just as exasperated at the two, and the standing pair went over to join them.

"Max," Blythe waved, lifting a hand off one crutch, acknowledging only the small boy but not the pair at the table, who were still too busy glaring to notice their arrival.

"How was your training?" Steven asked as he slid into the booth after Blythe, raising a hand to call the waitress over.

"It was okay," Max replied, scanning the menu to see what else was there to order to fill his stomach. "Linoone learned another new move today."

"That's good, maybe you can start going to gym battles too," Blythe commented as the waitress came and they started to place their orders.

Max ordered a grilled-cheese sandwich, exhausted from all his training as his Linoone and Fang ate their Pokémon food off red and blue plastic dishes on the floor, Blythe ordered another steak, and Steven went for a cheeseburger. There was a soft shriek of protest from May when Drew took the piece of beef and ate it, but resignedly ordered a side of fries for herself to compensate her loss.

* * *

><p>Moments after, their food arrived, and they tucked in with gusto, while Drew lifted his hand for a nearby waiter to bring him a glass of water.<p>

"You really like steak, don't you?" Steven asked the brunette sitting next to him as he watched her chew happily at the tender meat.

"I love it," was her reply as she lifted her fork to pierce another piece of the cut-up steak she loved so much.

They all turned to stare at the two teenagers who were blatantly ignoring each other as May popped one fry after another into her mouth, stuffing her cheeks like a chipmunk would for storage, and Drew chugged down his water quickly, almost choking in the process.

Blythe felt a rather indescribable feeling – an odd mixture of being stumped to the point of being speechless, yet wanting to say something to make the two of them patch up. She could see the exhaustion of the pair's daily squabbles taking its toll on Steven, watching it reflect in the male's emerald eyes. Max, too, seemed at his limit with the two of them, sighing heavily in exasperation.

Right now, the pair, oblivious to the three pairs of eyes, were quarrelling over the last fry, eyes locked intensely in what seemed to be a staring or glaring battle to win the piece of morsel.

Quickly taking the last few bites of her steak and shoving it into her mouth, Blythe reached for a napkin to pat the greasy corners, while Max hurried with the last bits of his sandwich. Steven was already done, and he seemed to be itching to just jump up and run away from the squabbling pair.

After they shoved the last of their food into their mouths, Blythe nodded to Steven, who inclined his head to Max, who also got the secret plan.

"Well then, I'm going back to training," Blythe half-yelled as she spun around to leave, Fang at her heels. "See you two later!"

Steven hurried after his partner, barely shouting out a "wait for me" as Max also exited the cafeteria, yelling something about having to train as well, carrying his Linoone in his arms.

The pair that were left at the cafeteria didn't seem to notice their friends leaving with stupid excuses, instead, still locked in an intense battle of glaring over that last, cold piece of fry.

* * *

><p>"I always wanted to try out that new move," Blythe told her partner as they came to a slow stop by a glistening, clear lake. "Vaporeon, let's rock!"<p>

Giving the pokéball a smooch before throwing it, the aquatic Pokémon appeared, diving straight into the water.

"Let's practice once more," She told Steven, who nodded and picked a Pokéball off his belt.

"Skarmory!"

A loud cry filled the air, and the huge Pokémon flapped its wings, hovering over the aquatic one.

"Let's go," She grinned, lifting one arm, "Vaporeon, acid armour!"

The Pokémon vanished quickly into the water as Skarmory continued to hover over the body of the lake.

"Alright Skarmory, steel wing," Steven ordered, and the Pokémon lifted up into the air in a somersault, wings glowing white as it skimmed the water with said wings.

"Vaporeon, let's go," Blythe raised her hand again, and the azure coat of the graceful Pokémon appeared as it leapt majestically out of the water, landing on the huge Steel Pokémon's back, raising its head to unleash a powerful blizzard attack skywards to make it seem as if it were snowing.

Skarmory's wings were still aglow, and the Pokémon vanished to reappear again in seconds flat, using Agility.

"Vaporeon, aqua ring!" She commanded, bringing down her raised hand.

Water droplets began to form around its body as it stood still, posed on top of Skarmory, and the droplets combined together to create three rings of water that surrounded Vaporeon's body, highlighting its azure coat even more.

"That's a great move," Steven praised as he patted his partner on the head and ruffled her chocolate tresses playfully. "I think that should stand out, especially since we found out the platform for the contest is surrounded by water."

"Yeah," She grinned up at him, "I hope Drew and May have some good tricks up their sleeves if they wanna beat us this time around."

"Yes," He smiled down kindly at her. "Although, I do wonder if they're still glaring at each other over that fry..."

* * *

><p>True enough to that statement, the pair were still frozen in their places at the cafeteria, glaring as people walked past them to enter and exit the cafeteria, throwing worried glances at the almost-couple as they refused to look away from each other.<p>

Finally, Drew lifted a hand to quickly swipe the fry off the plate, putting it into his mouth only to spit it out after taking a bite.

"It's already cold," He snorted, crossing his arms, glaring at his partner. "This is your entire fault. If you weren't always all about food, we would be training hard by now."

"It's _your _fault for taking that last piece of beef I wanted!" She shrieked right back, fingers apart, just about ready to leap onto the teal-haired coordinator she had as a partner and strangle him to death.

As another quarrel started to break out between the almost-couple, their bickering voices involving into shouts and angry outbursts that soon dragged in the brunette's "lousy" coordinating skills, the "stupid, cheerful, overly-optimistic" personality she had, the "countryside bumpkin" attire she always wore, to the teal-haired male's "stupid" hair-flipping habit, his "brain" that always insulted other people and hurt their feelings, and his "insensitivity".

"You two are still at it?" A boy complained, chocolate eyes big and familiar as he stood by the booth with a Linoone perched on his shoulders. "You two are really..."

He trailed off, sighing heavily with regret that he couldn't really do anything as the showdown continued after his tiny interruption, barely even affecting their raging insults and words.

Slowly, he slipped into the edge of the booth, sitting down as he pulled out some Pokéblocks for his Linoone to munch on.

_Steven... Blythe... hurry up and get here..._

* * *

><p>"Alright," Blythe began, pointing towards Steven's Aggron, "Fang, extreme speed with fire spin!"<p>

The Pokémon leapt forward in sharp bursts of high speeds, opening its mouth to unleash a frantic fiery fury of flames, and the Aggron barely panicked.

"Aggron, dig," Steven ordered calmly, and the huge Pokémon buried itself underground in a matter of milliseconds.

"Fang, try to feel the reverberations on the ground for Aggron's movements," She told her Pokémon, ready to counterattack the moment the huge Steel Pokémon emerged from the dirt.

"Canine," Fang barked, obviously as alert as his trainer was.

"Aggron, metal claw!" Steven ordered once more, and his Pokémon charged upwards from the underground.

Fang barely felt the soft vibrations of glowing claws right under him, about hitting him in the stomach when they emerged from the soil if he hadn't dodged at the last minute.

"Fire spin!" She told Fang, and the Pokémon opened its muzzle.

Fang unleashed another fury of flaming rings, but his opponent was fast despite its size, dodging quickly without Steven having to warn it.

"Earthquake, Aggron, let's go!" Steven raised his arm, and the Pokémon slammed its front legs into the ground heavily, and Blythe could feel the ground shaking beneath her at its fury.

"Fang, be careful-!" She managed before she lost her grip on her crutch, letting out a soft cry of surprise as the heavy reverberations threw her off balance, and she felt herself falling, falling-

Warmth seeped through the thin cotton of her oversized, baggy t-shirt as a pair of lean, muscular arms came to her rescue. She felt her eyes widen – sapphire-shaded irises growing rounder with shock as the long locks of her chocolate-brunette hair flew up with her backwards motion.

His legs were placed such that it offered the most support, his left thigh pressed against her right, his right thigh spread out and flanking her left. Strong arms that provided heat through both the cotton of their shirts, and a heavy, panting breath that suggested his quick steps to help her.

Shocked, cyan orbs met frightened, emerald ones. This should make for the second or third time Steven had come to her rescue – if he was the childhood hero from that time – and she smiled wryly to herself inwardly.

Why, did all of these times when she was exactly like a damsel in distress, did a knight with a head full of flowing, silver hair, a pair of laughing, emerald eyes, and a kind smile, befitting a prince?

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed that, kthxbai. (sorry if i sound mean, i just need my sleep right now.)<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

**SCH Chapter 11**

I just realized it's been last month since I posted on any of my stories... This month is actually the last month of my holidays, sadly, so I won't be so active since I'll start school in April. I'll try to update as soon as possible, though! Also, please take notice, I'm thinking of ending both my ongoing series soon, for SCH, it should end around Chapter 15 to 20 or so, since I'm not good at those kind of dramatic plots. Besides that, Blythe and Steven's relationship is... somewhat already on its baby steps? c: Ah, well, enjoy, since I won't be seeing you at the bottom of this because this author is VERYVERYVERY lazy. And I've also been going out with my friends a lot, so I don't update much. Also, added to the fact that my brain just can't squeeze anything out lately, ugh. I hate writers' block - and this is happening on both my series. Anyways, reviews, shall we?

**olihmajor: **I always like the fact that May and Drew quarrel, like a married couple. c; Well, about the sprained foot thing, I wouldn't know, since I've never sprained my foot. I'm an amateur at these kinds of injuries cx Sorry for the late update, but here ya go!

**endy-love: **Aww thanks for reviewing, and also for your sweet comments cx Enjoy this chapter as well!

* * *

><p>"I can't wait!" May exclaimed excitedly, pumping her fist into the air with fire burning in her eyes. "Just you wait, Blythe, I'll win and show you!"<p>

Blythe adjusted the azure ribbon she had tied around Vaporeon's neck for presentation, and then turned to flash a pearly grin at her friend.

"Oh no, I'm going to own you," She laughed as she patted the Pokémon and let it return to its Pokéball for a quick rest before the contest.

"No, I'm so going to beat you," May argued as the pair left their room.

Their debate continued all the way to the cafeteria, where the three males sat waiting with breakfast already order. A stack of syrupy pancakes, waffles, toast and eggs met the females' line of vision, and they sat down.

"Thanks for ordering the food you guys," Blythe grinned before she picked up a slice of toast to nibble.

"Yeah, thanks," May smiled too before she reached for one fluffy pancake to put on a separate plate.

They all tucked in, bits of quiet conversation sneaking in around them. Blythe stole a glance at Steven, watching his jaw as the male chewed his food slowly and thoroughly before swallowing, eyes locked the lump as it glided down his throat.

"Blythe?" May's voice jolted the female out of her reverie, and the brunette turned to face her friend, cyan eyes flashing with emotion.

"Yeah?" She smiled, trying to act as normal as she could as she picked up the thread of her friend's conversation once more, doing her best to concentrate on the words pouring out from her friend's lips.

* * *

><p>Later on, after they'd finished their breakfast, May had raced after Drew, who had left the scene saying something about needing to train to improve. Blythe voted to go shopping and sightseeing, Fang at her heels as they headed towards the town square.<p>

"Well, I'm going to go train Linoone," Max told the silvernette as he pulled out the pokéball containing his first-caught Pokémon. "What about you Steven?"

"I guess I'll take a walk around," Steven smiled before waving to the boy as he hurried off to train, "See you later at the contest."

"Alright, see you!"

* * *

><p>The streets were lively, healthy streams of people filling the walkway as they bought groceries and shopped. Amongst them, Blythe and Fang weaved expertly through the crowd – a skill they'd master over their travelling years, searching for interesting trinkets that Blythe liked to collect.<p>

As they walked on past the various shops, cyan eyes caught sight of a charming, light-blue colored dream catcher. It was in the shape of a heart, with feathers and strings cascading from its sides and bottom, and she took a liking to it instantly. Its feathers and strings danced in the breeze, and she walked over to the store, admiring the dream catcher in its soft beauty.

"How much is this?" She asked the store's owner, entranced by the softness and dreaminess the trinket emitted.

* * *

><p>Emerald eyes scanned the crowd as a lean body slipped through the throng of people easily, looking for a head of brunette hair and a pair of bright cyan eyes; Steven walked at his own pace, finding comfort and solace in his solitude as he continued his search for his partner, although he wasn't sure of the reasons for doing so.<p>

That was when he caught sight of her – right in front of him, at a stall with her ever-faithful Arcanine right beside her, buying a dream catcher. He chuckled to himself at the sight of her child-like feminism; buying trinkets were such hobbies of females at a certain time and age.

"What's that you got there?" He asked as he tapped her on the shoulder, smiling.

She whirled around, hair an inch or two from slapping his face, surprised by the sudden contact with her shoulder, only to smile brightly when she saw him.

"It's a dream catcher," She told him as she raised it to his eye level, which was quite a feat, since she was about a head shorter than him, "It filters bad dreams from good ones."

"Were you even having nightmares over the past few days?" Steven joked, eyes brightening with mirth when she explained.

"What? No!" She flushed, turning her eyes away from him. "I just wanted a good dream, that's all…" She admitted shyly, cheeks turning redder.

He smiled at her flushing face, before reaching out a hand to pat her on the head. Fang let out a short grunt as if to approve of his actions, but his master seemed to disagree as she shoved his hand away while giving the most adorable pout ever.

Laughing at his partner, Steven's emerald irises gleamed brightly, and Blythe flushed even more, if possible. Just the sight of his handsome face contorting in happiness was enough to make anybody trip after getting entranced and staring, and the brunette was just one of the many victims.

"L-Let's go," She stuttered, pacing forward a few steps quickly, almost tripping when pain shot through her ankle, before sliding her cyan orbs to the corners of her eyes to steal a glance at her handsome partner. "It's almost time for the contest to start."

Fang leapt forward with a wide, goofy grin, barking his name as he trotted beside his master's heels, wagging his tail at the shyness his owner emitted at the moment.

Steven laughed once more, although his arm was raised to catch her, and he hid the conflict in his emerald orbs before he followed his partner as she grumbled about him being insensitive, smiling at the adorable expression she put on.

* * *

><p>"Alright, way to go Blaziken!" May praised the tall Pokémon, patting it on the head as it knelt down before her.<p>

"That's nothing," Drew scoffed, biting back his praise for the brunette. If he fed her such nice words now, it'd get to her head and probably increase their chances of losing. "You'll have to improve more on your coordination and style."

She stuck out her tongue at him in an immature reaction, and turned away. Smiling wryly to himself that his partner was such a childish person, Drew just turned to his Roselia, who stood gracefully as ever on the ground.

"Let's try that again, Roselia, petal dance!"

Roselia lifted both her arms, letting a few swirling, pink petals fly out of her roses before she turned gracefully and aimed skywards, unleashing the thousands of petals into the air.

As the petals rained down, May took the change.

"Blaziken, use sky uppercut!"

Glowing blue claws met pink petals, and a dance ensued between the two as Blaziken leapt through the petals quite majestically, as if leading in a waltz.

"That was actually pretty nice," Drew commented without putting much praise in his voice before he turned to the clock in the park. "We'd better get going; it's about time for the contest to start. We wouldn't want to be late now."

* * *

><p>Fireworks filled the afternoon air, announcing the start of the contest as coordinators from all over filled the contest hall, and Max proceeded to his seat with Linoone, letting the Pokémon sit on his lap.<p>

"This is gonna be exciting," He told the Pokémon, stroking its tan fur. "You've never seen a Pokémon contest before, have you? It shows off the skill and coordination of various Pokémon. There's a battle later, but their rules for judging are much different from a gym's."

"Linoone," The Pokémon cried, obviously excited to learn about these 'Pokémon Contests'.

"Welcome one and all, to our annual Pokémon Contest! You'll see beautiful Pokémon and their coordinators, stylish skills and classy moves! Be sure to sit back and enjoy the show!"

* * *

><p>As the hall began to fill up with people, Max drummed his fingers against the railing as he leant his body against it, excited to see his sister and Blythe.<p>

"And here we have the first round of presentation," Vivian waved over to the stage entrance, "Please welcome our first pair of contestants, May and Drew!"

The brunette took a running leap onto stage, wearing her signature outfit as she spun around and tossed the ball into the air.

"Let's go, Wartortle!"

Drew stepped up on stage as well, tossing a Pokéball into the air, "Masquerain!"

"Alright, Masquerain, use bubble!" Drew ordered first, and the small, flying Pokémon flitted forward, spinning around to fill the entire stadium with colorful bubbles.

"Wartortle, use rapid spin and bubble to fill the stadium with even more of those bubbles!" May told the Pokémon, who nodded with a smile and withdrew into its shell, turning to spin and started blowing more colorful bubbles into the air as he skimmed the water's surface, filling the whole stadium with the shiny, round soapy bubbles that reflected light like a prism.

"Masquerain, hidden power," Drew told it, and it bleated its name, somersaulting in the air to let the shining white particles surround its tiny frame.

"Wartortle, into the water and out, then use aqua tail!" May ordered, and the turtle headed straight for the water-filled area around them, diving in and splashing out quickly before coming out of its shell and waving its tail around, letting said appendage glow brightly.

"Two beautiful sights in the midst of colorful bubbles," Vivian praised, "What a truly astounding view!"

The audience cheered and clapped at the magnificent sight, and the next pair of contestants were sent in as May and Drew stepped off the stage.

* * *

><p>"That was pretty good, May," Blythe praised as the pair went back into the waiting room.<p>

"Thanks," Her brunette friend smiled, before her expression turned mischievous. "I hope you can top that!"

"Seeing as to how I lost that time just by a few points," Blythe grinned, cyan eyes shining with mirth and competitiveness, "I ain't gonna let out get away with another victory."

With a wink at her friend, she continued to wait with Steven for their turn.

* * *

><p>Couple after couple made their performances, mostly with water Pokémon, until finally; it was Blythe and Steven's turn. Before them were many great performances, but the pair oozed confidence that could only be gained by years of experience, and the crowd clung to the edges of their seats in excitement, knowing that the pair were quite formidable.<p>

"Alright, Skarmory, let's go," Steven tossed the Pokéball high into the air, and the steel Pokémon soared up into the open air, hovering over the water.

"Vaporeon, let's rock!" Blythe kissed the top of the Pokéball – a signature thing to do, by her standards – and threw it, releasing the water Pokémon.

Vaporeon stood proudly on the grounded stadium, azure coat sleek and shiny.

"Vaporeon, acid amour!" Blythe began, and the Pokémon somersaulted into the water, disappearing into the liquid as the crowd crooned at the Pokémon's ability.

"Skarmory, steel wing," Steven ordered like in their routine practiced the day before, and the huge Pokémon swept down with wings aglow to skim across the water.

"Alright Vaporeon, let's go," Blythe commanded with a flick of her hand, and the Pokémon leapt gracefully out of the water in one piece, coat glossier due to the water.

Without further ado, Vaporeon aimed a Blizzard attack skywards, making the small particles fall down like snow.

"Skarmory, use Agility," Her partner commanded, and the steel Pokémon obliged, quickly disappearing and reappearing with wings still aglow.

"Vaporeon, aqua ring!"

Water droplets began to form around its body as it stood still, posed on top of Skarmory, and the droplets combined together to create three rings of water that surrounded Vaporeon's body, highlighting its azure coat even more.

"A beautiful sight! The combination of blizzard's snow-like particles, glowing blue rings that surround Vaporeon's glossy coat, and Skarmory's glowing wings feel as if the two are on an adventure of their own!"

* * *

><p>Blythe and Steven left the stage, where they met their friends. The brunette tittered, cyan eyes shining with mirth and laughter when she saw May's jaw on the floor – not literally – and Drew's serious expression, seeing the realization that Blythe and Steven were <em>actually <em>even better partners than what she'd always claimed.

"That wraps it up for all the amazing entries of the first appeal round! The judges are now tallying the scores, and we will announce the couples that move on to the next round soon!"

Every contestant's attention was on the screen, as their pictures started to appear one by one. Some crossed their fingers, squeezed their eyes, buried their faces in their partner's shoulder, all hoping to get into the second round, just to get into the second round…

May let out a loud gasp when she saw a familiar picture, and Blythe followed the line of her gaze to a picture of a person with long, wavy purple hair, and bright, emerald eyes. The first question that crossed Blythe's mind was the person's gender, but she tossed it aside. It was rude to think that way.

His partner was a female with long, peach-pink hair and sky-blue eyes. She wore an orange button-up shirt and long, three-quarters white pants, which complimented her pale, milky skin.

"Is that the famous Harley?" Blythe nudged May, and the speechless brunette nodded.

"So he really did partner up with Solidad," Drew drawled out in a nonchalant tone. "That's one more pair of tough opponents to beat down."

"Who's Solidad?" Blythe asked the teal-haired coordinator, who just grunted out a simple, 'childhood friend'.

Blythe shifted her cyan-shaded eyes to her brunette friend for a further explanation, but to no avail as all the female said to her gaze was, "A very good coordinator who won a Ribbon Cup before."

"Looks like they'll be tough opponents to beat, eh?" The brunette protagonist grinned, placing her hands on her hips before turning to her partner. "Better step up our game, too."

Just then, their faces flashed onto the screen, followed by Drew's and May's, and the latter pair heaved an obvious sigh of relief.

"Looks like it's our turn," Steven informed Blythe as he pointed at the blue-tinted screen, where their pictures were linked with two other coordinators'. "Let's go, Blythe. See you later, May and Drew."

With a wave, the silvernette and brunette left the room, Fang at their heels as they left the room for their match.

* * *

><p>"Well, well, well, if it isn't little May and Drew," A snide voice sliced through the silent air, and May turned to face the violet-haired male, sapphire eyes narrowing into slits.<p>

"Hey May, hey Drew," Solidad greeted with lesser malice than her long-haired partner, stepping forward to take May's gloved hand in hers. "May that was quite a show you put on. It's quite sad you missed ours, though. Harley and I make a good pair, surprisingly."

"It was nothing," May laughed nervously, still feeling the jabbing of a burning stare – from Harley, of course – in the back of her head. "You should've seen my friend's, her name's Blythe and-"

"You mean that brunette with the Johto League champion as a partner?" Harley butted in, earning glares from both girls when he did. "She has such a better fashion sense than you, May."

"This isn't about fashion sense, Harley," May quipped, and Solidad clapped her on the back for it.

"Looks like your friend's going to battle now," Solidad said, sitting the brunette down on the bench. "Let's watch."

* * *

><p>"Alright, let's go, Fang!" Blythe ordered the Arcanine forward, and Steven tossed a Pokéball without much comment, releasing the large, steel, bird-like Pokémon.<p>

Their opponents had a Spheal and Raichu summoned; both looking tough and determined to win. Fang barked out his name once, as if trying to ruffle the opponents' feathers and it looked like it worked, since the Spheal and Raichu both tensed up.

Sparks flew from the yellow pouches decorating Raichu's cheeks, and it lifted its tan-colored paws at Fang in a threatening manner. The Spheal clapped the ground with its tiny flippers, trying to look fierce in its adorably-cute way.

Skarmory let out a screech, and Vivian signalled the start of the match.

"Fang, use fire spin!" Blythe ordered, making the first move as the amber-red Pokémon leapt forward quickly, opening its jaws to let out its fiery fury.

"Spheal, go forward and use protect!" The female of the pair ordered the tiny Pokémon.

The round, bouncy ball of a Pokémon sprung forward into action, a green circle barrier surrounding its equally circle body. Flames met green as the huge force almost threw the tiny Pokémon backwards, but it held its ground alongside with its barrier.

"Raichu, jump up and use thunder!" The male commanded to the mouse Pokémon. It nodded at its trainer before jumping up and charging up the sparks in its yellow cheeks.

"Skarmory, steel wing, now!" Steven told the Steel Pokémon as it glided forward quickly, flapping its wings once, twice...

Said wings began to glow brightly, and just as the Raichu was about to let out the shockwave, the glowing wings collided with the mouse Pokémon that couldn't escape since it was in an aerial position.

"Raichu!" It cried out in pain as it collided the ground, the impact of body to ground less painful than wing to stomach. Slowly, it got up, digging its paws into the ground to stand.

At that moment, Spheal had let go of its barrier, shocked to see its partner being hit so forcefully.

"Thunder fang, let's go!" Blythe told Fang, leaping at the opening once it happened.

"Arcanine," The Pokémon leapt forward, fangs glowing a bright yellow as sparks of electricity surrounded them.

Before its trainer could react to the attack, Spheal had been bitten by Fang, and both Pokémon became shrouded in a dance of yellow sparks. Cries of pain from the high damage dealt could be heard from Spheal, but soon enough, Fang pulled away, jumping back.

"Spheal, are you alright, my little pumpkin?" The girl cried out in horror, and Blythe had to bite down on her lip to keep from laughing out loud at the ridiculous nickname.

Steven nudged his partner in the ribs, noticing her trying to stuff her laughter, and gave her a grimace, which looked more like a smile to the silently-giggling brunette.

"Skarmory, drill peck!" He ordered the steel Pokémon, and it did a flip in the air before flying down at a great speed, its beak spinning like a drill as it dove down on the Raichu which was still on the ground.

"Raichu, use thunderbolt to counter!" Its trainer yelled out, clearly panicking.

Blythe furrowed her brow; thunder attacks didn't do much damage to steel-type Pokémon, if she was not wrong. _Oh, well, their loss then, _she thought.

"Fang, use fire spin once more!" She ordered, and the Arcanine leapt forward once more, opening its sleek jaws to unleash the fire.

The red-hot flames hit both Spheal and Raichu, knocking the Pokémon onto their backs.

"Skarmory, finish them off, use aerial ace!" Steven ordered, and the huge Pokémon rose up into the air, before it dove down at the Raichu.

"Fang, use crunch on Spheal!" Blythe commanded, and the Pokémon leapt forward for the last time quickly, determined to finish this battle for its master.

Doing a huge flip, Skarmory dove down even faster, its grey-silver body becoming surrounded by white streaks. Within moments of this happening, Skarmory slammed into the mouse Pokémon's body.

Fang barrelled quickly into Spheal's round body, giving the latter barely enough time to dodge as he bit down onto the Pokémon's powder-blue fur. The smaller Pokémon squealed out in surprise and pain, before its eyes became spirals once Fang let go.

Raichu, also, collapsed once Skarmory lifted off into the air, its limp body having nothing to support it any longer.

"Wow, that's a double knock-out! This means that since their opponents' Pokémon are unable to battle any longer, Blythe and Steven proceed to the final round!" Vivian announced as the stadium burst into applause for the pair to thank them for the intense battle.

"Now, please proceed backstage when we call you to the finals," Vivian told the pair as they walked off the stage with Fang at their heels, "And we'll see which pair is in our next match!"

* * *

><p>May bit her nails nervously as she fervently prayed silently inside her mind, <em>please don't let it be Harley and Solidad, please don't let it be Harley and Solidad, please don't let it be Harley and-<em>

"Our next contestants are... Harley and Solidad, up against... May and Drew!"

The brunette's blood literally froze in her veins, and she found it difficult to move as she jerked her neck to the right in time to see her opponents leave for the stage.

"See you there, May dear, tata!" Harley winked, waving as he sashayed to the entrance of the stage. "I hope you'll wallow in your crushing _defeat._"

"Don't listen to him, May," Solidad offered her little comfort as she too, left for the stage. "Just do what you usually do, and coordinate your best."

As Drew watched their opponents make their way to the stage, he turned to his quivering partner, sighing and flipping his teal hair.

"Well, no choice now but to just get it over and done with."


	12. Chapter 12

**SCH Chap 12**

**It's finally out, after months of busting my own brain over school. Yes, school's started. Oh, the joy. Added to that, I have to do this therapy thingy for my skin, which involves wrapping myself up like a mummy. Yay me. Besides that, also, I've been too tired to think up of nice ideas for both my stories... which would equal to a total writer's block.**

**Anyway, had to cut off this chapter because my head was hurting and it was like 4AM in the morning. But I just had to put something up for you guys. Sorry if it sucks. -bows-**

**Now, reviews time c:**

**Olihmajor: **Aww it's alright, though I doubt I mentioned her sprain in this chapter -facepalm- Yyyyeah, I should probably stop that and just use their names xD You play trumpets? That's cool. I play the guitar : Hope you enjoy this (suckish) chapter as well!

* * *

><p>"Let's welcome May and Drew to the stage to face their opponents for this round, Harley and Soledad!" Vivian announced as the pairs emerged from the entrances, Harley waving and throwing kisses to the applauding crowd while Soledad smiled confidently, and May dragged her feet, trying hard not to grimace as Drew smirked and did his signature hair flip.<p>

_Oh, I'm so nervous… _May frowned as she got onto the stage with Drew, who barely seemed to notice her anxiety, and in the cheering crowd she found her brother with his Linoone on his lap, waving at her and mouthing encouraging words.

* * *

><p>"She's nervous," Blythe noted as she passed a bottle of mineral water to Steven before taking a sip from her own. "I can see her legs shaking, even though she's on the stage and we're in here watching her through a screen."<p>

Steven laughed, taking the water from her with a quiet mutter of thanks before he popped the cap and took a gulp. His eyes weren't quite trained on the screen, though, rather, they were on the hand that had passed him the water. She continued to stare up at the screen, noticing how nervous May was while Steven's gaze travelled up the pale, milky skin of her hand to the inside of her wrist, up further to her elbow.

His eyes travelled no further as he peeled them away from her tempting, milky skin, trying to focus on the screen where the battle was about to take place.

_Focus, Steven, _he told himself, but found his eyes training once more on that white skin that was so tantalizing, if he could just touch it…

_No! _He pulled back his hand, scolding himself at the awkward desires filled his mind. Blythe had barely noticed the male's conflict, and for that fact alone he was relieved. She did not need to know about how confused he was feeling over this, but of course, there was going to be a day when he was going to have to let her know his true feelings.

For now, though, he'd have to keep them to himself.

* * *

><p>"Let's go, Pidgeot!" Soledad tossed the Pokéball into the air.<p>

"Cacturne, time to shine my darling," Harley winked and tossed the ball into the air alongside Soledad.

The two Pokémon stood together, Pidgeot hovering over Cacturne.

"Glaceon, take the stage!" May summoned the Pokémon, who stood gracefully in front of her master, crying out its name in a high pitch.

"Flygon, let's go!" Drew tossed the Pokéball, summoning the Guardian of the Desert.

"Alright, are you ready to see some great, stylish battles?" Vivian asked the crowd, pumping her fist into the air. "The judges are ready and so is our audience! This means that the second battle round will start now!"

"Alright, let's go Flygon, steel wing!" Drew moved in quickly, and the Pokémon glided forward, wings glowing while it steered towards Pidgeot.

"Pidgeot, dodge it with double team!" Soledad quickly ordered, and Pidgeot did so quickly, avoiding Flygon's attack. "Now use aerial ace!"

The Pokémon did a swooping loop, flying quickly.

"Glaceon, use iron tail to deflect Pidgeot's attack!" May commanded, and the icy Pokémon leapt forward, tail aglow as it somersaulted before its glowing appendage met with its opponent's.

"Cacturne, use pin missile, darling," Harley said as soon as he spotted the opening, and the scarecrow Pokémon moved forward in a flurry, raising its spiky arms to shoot out the prickly abominations.

"Flygon, use flamethrower to deflect them!" Drew exclaimed, and the Spirit of the Desert flapped its wings once before opening its jaws to let out the fiery wrath of its flames.

Pins met flames in a quick, blur flurry, but it was obvious the pins were being pushed away by the powerful flames.

"Glaceon, use ice shard!" May ordered as soon as the flames and pins met; the blue Pokémon quickly opened its mouth to fire multiple shards of ice at both opponents.

"Cacturne, use bullet seed darling," Harley told the Pokémon, and the large scarecrow moved forward, shooting the seeds from its mouth.

Ice met bullets as all four trainers stood their ground.

* * *

><p>"Wow, that's really good," Blythe commented as she took a gulp of her water. "All of them aren't relenting at all."<p>

"However, that means that their points decrease at the same rate," Steven pointed out, and she nodded.

"Let's just hope that May pulls through for this one," She smiled at her partner. "Of course, I wouldn't mind facing off with Harley and Soledad. They both seem like nice people and good competitors."

"Yes, true," Steven smiled back as they both continued to survey the match.

"There's only a few minutes left," Blythe grinned in anticipation, "Both of the pairs have little points… I wonder who'll pull off the big finish."

"Nobody finishes with flourish like you, Blythe," Steven said, smiling at his partner to let her know it was but a joke. "Whoever wins faces off with us in the next round."

* * *

><p>"Flygon, steel wing!" Drew commanded, and Flygon lunged forward, wings flapping once to boost its speed before they started to glow.<p>

"Cacturne, cotton spore," Harley waved his hand, and the Pokémon jumped forward to let out the soft cotton.

Flygon stopped its flight halfway as its field of vision got blocked by the large, cotton spores.

Seeing the opportunity to attack and confuse Flygon, Soledad gave a start.

"Pidgeot, use double team!"

"Glaceon, use ice shard once more," May told her Pokémon, and it nodded before blasting the shards of ice out of its mouth.

The sharp shards cut through the cotton quickly, hitting both Cacturne and Pidgeot's clones.

"Flygon, use dragon breath!" Drew ordered, and Flygon opened its jaws to let out the misty-blue air.

"Pidgeot, use aerial ace!" Soledad ordered, and the Pokémon sped forward, somersaulting before disappearing once.

"Glaceon, tackle… now!" May paused before saying the command, and Glaceon lunged forward to meet Pidgeot mid-flight.

Both Pidgeot and Glaceon were knocked back onto the ground, and spirals danced in their eyes.

"Guess it's just you and me," Harley smirked, "Cacturne, use bullet seed!"

"Flygon, flamethrower!" Drew ordered.

Seeds met flames, and an explosion occurred. The smoke took up the stage, rendering all four of them unable to see. Just then, the timer beeped.

"Alright, and that signals the end of the second match!" Vivian waved her arm. "Let's just see who wins this exciting round!"

May coughed a little from the smoke, blocking her mouth with her hand while trying to peer through the haze. Drew's face was calm, his stance collected, and he flipped his hair, waiting. Harley tapped his foot and finger-combed his hair, Soledad just smiled and gave a thumbs-up to May, who smiled back weakly.

"Alright, now the smoke is clearing and we can see just a tiny bit!" Vivian announced as she tried to peer through the smoke, raising her hand to ask as a visor upon her visor. "And, the winners of this round are…"

May lifted her fingers and chewed on them through the material of her glove, not actually feeling the graze of her teeth. Her partner raised an eyebrow at this, lifting his hand from his pocket to gently tug her arm out of her mouth.

"Relax," He told her, giving a small grin. "You did a great job."

"Wow, Drew, thanks-!" May was about to say, when he cut her off, flipping his hair.

"Of course, I did a better job than you."

May almost growled, infuriated by her partner's smugness. Huffing out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding, she grunted her displeasure at him before turning her back and crossing her arms, a pissed-off look plastered on her face.

Drew couldn't find the words to describe the level of cuteness when he saw May being mad. Those scrunched-up sapphire eyes, those lips that curled into a soft pout and those arms that crossed and that smooth back facing him… She was just too adorable for words. At least, to him, that was.

"… And the winner of this match is…!" Vivian paused, still unable to see the screen clearly, lifting a hand to wave at the smoke. "The winners are…"

"… Our winners are Harley and Soledad!" Vivian announced after her long pause. "Although May and Drew put up a good fight, Harley and Soledad were a tad bit better! It wasn't that much of loss though, so just works harder the next time around!"

"We… lost…?" May uttered, disbelief dancing in her sapphire eyes as she slumped to the ground on her knees. "All that effort…"

Drew flipped his hair, "Hmph. Guess we could do better next time."

* * *

><p>"Wow, bummer," Blythe sighed as she lifted a lock of her hair from her hair and placed it behind her ear. "Guess we'll be up against those two."<p>

"Though I feel sorry for May and Drew's loss, I'm quite looking forward to this next match," Steven smiled.

"It's alright," Blythe grinned at her partner. "I'm feeling fired up as well!"

"Right now, it's lunch break," Steven mentioned, "So we've got a few hours before having our next battle. Let's go cheer May up with a meal."

"Alright," She grinned. "After all, you know how food always cheers her up and how much she loves it."

* * *

><p>"Are you alright, May?" Blythe smiled up at her friend after the four of them entered the waiting room. "We have a break before the final battle; do you want to grab a bite?"<p>

"Hm, alright…" May agreed hesitantly before falling into step with the pair.

"You're going to _eat _instead of training for your next match?" Drew sneered, giving a superior look at Blythe. "I know you're great at coordinating, but what about your partner? He's just good in battles."

"The final round is a battle, after all," Blythe just smiled at the teenager. "Besides, I'm hungry. So, I'll see you later on stage, Soledad, Harley!"

"Yeah, see you," Soledad waved with a smile as Blythe started walking again.

* * *

><p>Soon, they sat in a café enjoying their sundaes. May, however, poked at the whipped cream that sat atop her caramel-fudge sundae, a sour expression on her face.<p>

Picking up her spoon from her finished sundae, Blythe scooped up the cream and bumped the spoon into the brunette's top lip.

"What was that for?" May pouted. She licked the cream off her lip to prevent herself from looking any sillier in front of so many people.

"Because you were sulking," Blythe pointed out, waving her spoon in the air at her friend. "Sulking is bad."

May rolled her eyes at Blythe, but offered a small smile, "See, I'm not sulking."

"Yeah, right," Blythe snorted sarcastically, rolling her eyes back at the brunette. "Like I'd believe you. Anyway, the round's about to start soon, we should hurry up and go."

"Alright…" May replied in a hesitant tone, slowly scooping her sundae and placing the spoon in her mouth.

* * *

><p>"Ladies and gentlemen! The battle you've been waiting for!" Vivian announced as she swung her hand to the entrances. "Here comes Blythe and Steven, followed by Harley and Soledad!"<p>

Cheers erupted throughout the whole crowd, and all the contestants waved while Harley started giving flying kisses, making Soledad shake her head.

"Contestants, take your place," Vivian told them as the pairs stood in their respective positions. "Now it's time to battle it out with flair, grace and beauty!"

"Let's go, Pidgeot!" Soledad tossed the Pokéball into the air.

"Cacturne, darling, let's win this one!" Harley gave the ball a little smooch before tossing it.

"Fang, get in there," Blythe ordered the Pokémon forward, and Fang leapt into the ring with a bark.

"Skarmory," Steven tossed the Pokéball into the air without another word.

"Alright, the contestants have their Pokémon out," Vivian smiled and waved her hand up into the air. "Let the battle begin!"

"Fang, use crunch!" Blythe ordered straightaway after the signal, and the Arcanine lunged forward, opening its jaws.

"Pidgeot, use double team!" Soledad commanded once she saw Fang going for her Pokémon.

Pidgeot quickly made clones of itself, stopping Fang midway with his attack. Glancing around uncertainly, Fang looked back at Blythe.

"Go for it Fang," She told the Pokémon, "Use crunch!"

"Arcanine," Fang uttered before leaping forward again at one of the Pidgeot in the air.

"Cacturne, use pin missile darling," Harley told the Pokémon, and it nodded before crossing its arms over its face and making an 'x' motion before spitting out the seeds.

"Skarmory, use steel wing," Steven commanded, and Skarmory let out a cry before taking flight, wings aglow.

Pins met white as Skarmory lifted a wing to deflect the pins, before it looped around with its swings still aglow, aiming for Cacturne.

"Cacturne, cotton spore," Harley quickly called out to the scarecrow, tone frantic.

Cacturne turned, concerned about the worry in Harley's voice, but turned to use the attack. It was all too little too late, though, as Skarmory's wings barrelled into the scarecrow Pokémon's stomach.

"Cacturne darling, are you alright?" Harley squealed when the scarecrow hit the ground with a loud cry. "Get up and beat him back!"

Fang tackled one of the Pidgeot hovering in the air, opening his jaws to bite around the right wing, tearing at the feathers and bone. However, the Pidgeot simply vanished instead of taking any damage.

"Pidgeot, aerial ace," Soledad commanded to all the clones.

"Pidgeot," The bird Pokémon echoed before all of them swooped down on Fang in a burst of speed.

"Fang, double team then aerial ace," Blythe calmly called out to the Pokémon. It briefly turned and nodded before quickly cloning itself, and then all of them rushed forward to meet Pidgeot in a messy formation.

Both Fang and Pidgeot seemed to be unscathed as they both leapt and flew away from each other respectively, gazes locked into a superior stare.

Cacturne and Skarmory were also locked in a staring competition like their partners. Harley was the most tense, Soledad second, while Blythe and Steven didn't seem to be breaking a sweat.

"Fang, fire spin," Blythe ordered, waving her hand, and Fang sprang forward, openings his jaws to let out the powerful flames.

"Cacturne, cotton spore to block it," Harley ordered, pointing a finger at the incoming flames.

"Cacturne," The scarecrow mumbled before letting out the spores.

"Skarmory, use drill peck against those spores," Steven told the steel Pokémon, and with a nod, it rose into the air before aligning itself and rocketing straight down on the yellow, puffy clouds with its beak aglow.

"Pidgeot, feather dance," Soledad raised her hand.

Pidgeot spread its wings, and both began to glow white. Then, Pidgeot began shooting the glowing white feathers at both Arcanine and Skarmory.

"Fang, use overheat!"

"Arcanine," Fang barked before letting out the huge blast of scorching flames straight towards the feathers and Pidgeot.

"Pidgeot, use double team," Soledad told it, but the flames were too fast as they slammed right into Pidgeot.

"Oh, that's got to hurt, and it's hurting Harley and Soledad's points!" Vivian commented at last, taking in a deep breath as if she'd been holding it all the while. "There's little time remaining, what will Harley and Soledad do?"

"Cacturne, pin missile!" Harley ordered.

"Oh, Harley's launching a last-minute attack!"

Steven could see Fang's fatigue after the overheat, "Skarmory, steel wing."

"Skar!"

Glowing wings met pins, and the pins got deflected.

"And, time is up!"

* * *

><p>"Blythe is so good..." May muttered, still a little bitter that they had lost.<p>

"That comes with talent," Drew drawled, passing her a can of soda as he took a seat beside her. "Are you still disappointed we lost?"

"... Kind of," She replied slowly, taking the cool can and just holding it. "I wanted to go against Blythe again..."

"The feeling of winning is exhilarating," Drew told her, resting his hands on the bench. "However, losses help you to grow as well. Just improve the next time round."

"You say that like it's such an easy task," She sighed.

"It is," He told her.

She turned to face him, and saw in his eyes the fire of determination.

"... Yeah..."


	13. Chapter 13

**SCH Chap 13**

**So... I can't really explain my hiatus, except for one thing. School. Added to that, I just got out from the hospital (that I was admitted to due to my very sensitive skin) and yeah. I didn't have my laptop for a few days in there. Also, school and guitar has been taking up my time. Not to mention the writers' block I've had. Anyway, I've got good news and bad. Good news is, new chapter's out! Bad news is, school's starting again. And I have absolutely bloody zero percent inspiration anymore. My brain cells are officially fried. I'm sorry, I've not updated for so freaking long that no bloody long paragraph of info will ever redeem me. So here, have a chapter of goodness. I think. I can't think anymore. Agh.**

**Onto reviews then.**

**UltimateLoveStorys: **Hey, thanks for reviewing! (: I'm glad you like the story so much, here's the next chapter, enjoy!  
><strong>scenariou: <strong>Ah, yes. I've just been on hiatus lately due to school and guitar, so sorry. Here's the next chapter, enjoy! :D  
><strong>Anime-GuardianAngel: <strong>Thank you for reviewing! Please enjoy this chapter as well! (:  
><strong>olihmajor: <strong>And I'm so sorry for putting this up like 5 months later. -tears- My faithful reviewer remains! I'm so happy. -huggles- Enjoy this chapter! (:  
><strong>Miss-Shadow: <strong>I'm glad you like it! Here's the next chapter, enjoy! :D

By the way, this chapter is shorter than what I had actually expected. I dunno. Fried my brain cells in poly (high school final year/college? I'm not sure.) So sorry if it sucks. Please, beat me with a stick. Go ahead.

* * *

><p>"… And the winners for the final round are…!" Vivian cut herself off to keep the anticipation and tension high in the air.<p>

The crowd started to throw the names of the pairs around, jeering and cheering for whomever they felt actually won the battle. Slowly, the screen started to show its graphics, and loud cheers filled the whole stadium.

"It's… Blythe and Steven!"

Blythe lowered her eyelashes, a content look in her eyes as she stared across at her partner.

"Well, that wasn't much of a surprise," She muttered, and Steven chuckled along with her.

"That may be true," He said, "But it was quite a challenge."

"It might be for you," She grinned back, her tone teasing. "After all, your only specialty is battling."

He just smiled and shook his head, "Well, I'll take that as a compliment."

Soledad had already started to head over to the slightly-bickering pair, smiling and raising a hand to shake with them to congratulate them on their win.

"Hey, that was a good match," She grinned. "It was fabulous going against you two."

Reaching out, Blythe shook the female's hand, smiling back.

"Right back at you," She grinned, "That was quite an interesting match."

Harley stood off at one side, his expression clearly sour and full of bitterness.

Chuckling, Blythe pulled Steven away, clearly noting Harley's sourness at losing.

"It seems that Harley hates losing," She tittered as she pulled him away.

He just smiled, knowing that Harley disliked losing – barely throwing a glance back the latter who was scribbling away at a little notebook.

"Well, he just has to come pay us back in the next competition," Steven chuckled.

Blythe chuckled, "If he can."

"That was a great battle you guys!" May exclaimed as soon as the pair reached her view. "It was really exciting! I can't wait to go against you guys next!"

She'd actually been feeling down about losing to Soledad and Harley, but thanks to a certain coordinator, she felt much better and more determined to win.

Blythe smiled, noticing the change and giving her friend a hug, "Thanks, May, me too!"

"Train harder to beat us," Steven advised. "I doubt Blythe would want to go easy on you."

"Hey, I don't go easy on anyone," The brunette in the question huffed. "Let's go get something to eat! I'm starving!"

Breaking into laughs at Blythe's complaint, the group moved off to find a place to rest and eat.

* * *

><p>"That was a nice dinner!" May sighed as soon as she flopped onto the mattress.<p>

Blythe lay down right beside Fang, who had settled down on the worn material of the soft rug.

"That was a nice dinner," She agreed as she lay down on her own mattress.

Grabbing a pillow from May's bed, Blythe hugged it to her chest.

"So, May," She began tentatively, smiling almost slyly. "How's it going with you and Drew?"

The brunette on the bottom bed sputtered, coughing and choking on her own saliva and surprise at her friend's sudden question.

"What?!" May shrilled, causing Fang to lift up his head at the sharp sound and give a puzzled look.

Blythe burst into peals of laughter at her friend's reaction and red face, almost rolling on the floor with her euphoria.

"You like him, don't you?" She said, more towards a sentence than a question.

"W-w-who said that?" May stammered, trying to hide her blush against the white of the mattress by pressing her face deeper.

"Women's intuition," Blythe teased, smiling at her.

"What about you," She pouted at her friend. "What's going on with you and Steven?"

"I'm still not sure whether he's the boy from my past," Blythe answered truthfully, looking up at the ceiling.

"Maybe he really is," May insisted, sitting up to look at her friend. "Who knows? It's fate!"

"I think that's what makes you and Max siblings," Blythe laughed. "You both think it's the work of fate. Maybe I should ask him if he saved a girl from Mightyena before."

"You should!" May almost squealed with delight at the idea.

Blythe got up and climbed up onto the top bunk, settling into the soft mattress.

"I'll see first," She clambered under her blanket and closed her eyes. "Goodnight, May."

"Goodnight, Blythe."

* * *

><p>"Say, Steven," Drew muttered soft enough for the male to hear.<p>

"What is it?" Steven asked, hushing his voice over the soft snores of a sleeping Max.

"Do you like Blythe?" The green-haired competitor went straight to the point.

"Hm, I'd say I'm quite interested in her," Steven admitted. "What about you?"

"Me?" Drew seemed surprised by the sudden question.

"You like May, don't you?" Steven continued, not missing a beat.

The sound of sheets shuffling was heard as the coordinator suddenly got up, eyes wide in surprise.

"Why are you so shocked?" The silvernette gave a small smile. "Did you not realize it before someone told you?"

"… I didn't actually realize that fact up till now," Drew admitted, lying back down once the shock wore off. "I always thought something was there, but now the water's much clearer after someone else says it."

"A third person's view is always the best to find out things," Steven smiled and closed his eyes. "Well, do your best to capture her heart."

"Huh, who says I have to capture her heart?" Drew scoffed. "Maybe I already have it."

Steven chuckled, and silence filled in the spaces between them. Shortly after, deep breathing signalled that Drew had fallen asleep.

"… Maybe you already have, indeed…"

* * *

><p>"Let's go! Blaziken, use sky uppercut!" May yelled, pointing at the flying Frisbee.<p>

"Blaze!" The huge Pokémon leapt up to hit the pink disc.

"Glaceon, use ice beam!" She ordered, and it leapt forward quickly, aiming the ice chips at the disc.

Upon getting hit, the disc wobbled in its flight, unsteady as it began to topple over midway.

"Now, Blaziken, use blaze kick to set it on fire!" May said, reaching the crucial part of her routine. "Glaceon, get ready to cool it off with a Blizzard!"

"Blaziken!" The tall Pokémon aimed a huge flaming kick to the disc and set it aflame.

"Now, Glaceon!" She yelled, and the blue Pokémon leapt forward to let out a blast of cold air at the flaming Frisbee.

The cold blasts of wind and ice blew the Frisbee May's way, and she reached up to grab it, only to miss.

"Ah!" May cried out as the object brushed past her very fingertips.

She turned to grab it, only to see it get trapped between two lean and long fingers.

"Really, now," Drew drawled out in his silky and haughty tone, "Such a light and easy routine, May."

She huffed at his tone, rolling her eyes before she reached out her hand for the Frisbee.

"Look, I'm not in the mood to argue right now," She simply told him, trying to keep her temper in check. "Just hand me the Frisbee so I can continue to practice and perfect my routine."

He didn't answer, simply spinning said object around his finger, twirling it around and around.

"You need to improve your routine, May," He told her. "Besides that, don't forget I am your partner."

She narrowed her eyes, "What are you trying to say?"

"All I'm saying is that you should be practicing a routine that we can do _together_."

Huffing again, she put her hands on her hips and looked at him straight in the eye.

"Fine, let's do this."

* * *

><p>"There you are, Steven!" Blythe smiled when she spotted the white-haired male sitting by the river bank close to the Pokémon Centre.<p>

"Hey, Blythe," He greeted her with a smile, which she returned before she took a seat beside him.

"Wow, the view's great," She grinned as she looked at the beautiful lake and the equally beautiful Pokémon thriving in the cleanliness of it.

"Indeed," He smiled, biting his bottom lip to prevent saying sweet words that he would regret.

She tucked a few stray strands of hair behind her ear, and he was treated to the sight of milky skin on her neck for a few seconds. Swallowing thickly, he turned back to the scenery in front of them and concentrated on the Pokémon.

"Don't you think we should practice a routine?" She peered up at him, placing her cheek on her palms.

"I think we'll think of something," Steven smiled at her. "I have faith in you and you have faith in me."

She giggled and smiled more brightly, "That's true."

He reached out and tucked more stray strands of hair from her face, and she smiled, her cheeks tinting with a rosy blush that he didn't seem to notice.

"Hey, Blythe?" He breathed, feeling his heart beating fast with his sudden decision to confess his secret feelings.

"Yes, Steven?" She tilted her head to peer up at him through her lashes again.

"… What are you going to do after the competitions?" He changed his question at the last minute, getting cold feet at the most critical point.

"Hm, I'm not sure, exactly," She replied, frowning a little. "Maybe I'll explore the region some more?"

He smiled, "If that's the case, maybe I could join you."

She smiled happily at the idea of him tagging along on their adventures; only the two of them as companions with their Pokémon – wait, that almost sounded like a date, or even worse, eloping!

Putting her head into her hands to cover her huge blush, she started to scold herself. _No! What are you thinking, silly girl?! There's no way Steven would like me like that! … Just because he looks like the kid who saved your sorry butt in the past, doesn't mean it's the same person, right? _

Suddenly, Steven got up and held out a patient hand to Blythe.

"Want to take a walk?"

* * *

><p>"I'm so exhausted!" May groaned as she slumped down onto the nearby bench. Sweat drenched her brow, and her clothes stuck to her body like a second skin all thanks to Drew's intensive training.<p>

"Well, you worked hard, so here's a treat for you," He drawled out as he tossed a can of soda to her.

She caught it clumsily, causing the male to stifle a light chuckle. Glaring, she put the can as far away from her as possible while she cracked it open. Her prevention method didn't work – as soon as the can sprang open, the soda sprayed out in a hissing motion.

Drew couldn't help it – he burst out laughing straightaway, covering his mouth to stifle the swallowing gulps of air he desperately needed. Tears were forming in his eyes at the sight of a soaked May, a hilarious sight indeed.

"It's not funny!" May wailed, while she shivered from the coldness of the soda. "I'm going back to change."

"Wait," Drew said, taking off his purple jacket to place it around her shoulders.

"Wow, I never thought you could be nice," She blinked at his sudden actions.

Tossing his can of now-empty soda into the dustbin, he turned away from her. With a wave of his hand and a smirk, he simply tossed a sentence over his shoulder.

"With that red top getting translucent, I can't just stand around. See ya!"

May had a quiet moment of silence, processing what her partner had just said through her head. Slowly, she tilted her head down to see the outline of her undergarment – glaringly obvious against the soaked material of her shirt.

A few moments passed as she continued to stare in silence. Then…

"DREW!"

* * *

><p>Blythe looked up, surprised by a sudden shriek of embarrassment.<p>

"What was that?" She asked, eyes wide as she took another step into the forest.

"I have no idea," Steven answered, before grabbing her waist as the soft rock beneath her feet crumpled.

The brunette let out a soft shriek at the sudden pull and impact of a well-toned chest, palms flat against said muscles. She blushed for the umpteenth time since they'd started their trek, and quickly pulled away from him once she got her bearings.

"T-Thanks," She uttered, not ready to look at Steven straight in the eyes – those beautiful, emerald eyes that reminded her of her first love.

He gave a nod of acknowledgement and a smile in return before he turned back to the steep slope they'd been climbing, pushing the offending branches out of the way for her as they continued to move forward.

"Remind me again," She heaved a sigh as she pulled herself up over a huge rock to stand properly. "How does this count as a walk?"

Steven chuckled before making an apology.

"Sorry, I'm used to hiking through these kinds of terrains and moving through caves."

She smiled, "To look for rare stones, right?"

He nodded, "Did I ever tell you, once I found a rare stone just lying around in the grass?"

"That's a rare occurrence," She tilted her head as he offered his hand to her to pull her up to where he was standing.

"Yes," He nodded as he lifted her entire weight to stand with him on the finally-flat surface. "I found a pretty cute girl there too."

Blythe laughed, "Tell me this story, then."

"Well, I was just walking around, looking for Pokémon to battle to train my Skarmory. Suddenly, I noticed something shiny in the ground, and bent down to pick it up – as I did, I heard a scream. I ran towards it, and found this girl being attacked by Poochyena. So I called out Skarmory to defeat the Poochyena and saved the girl.

"She was really pretty, with soft, toffee-brown hair. She had pale, milky skin and even though she had tears forming in her eyes and tear streaks down her cheeks, I never thought I'd seen a much cuter girl."

Blythe almost choked – _Did he just say Poochyena? He used a Skarmory to defeat the Poochyena? To add up, his name is the same as the little boy, and they look exactly alike!_

"… What about her eyes?" She intoned quietly.

"I beg your pardon?" Steven widened his eyes, startled by the sudden question.

"… What about her eyes?" She asked again. "What was the colour of her eyes?"

The memory alone made Steven smile. That one exquisite colour – like the deep blues of the sea, to the light blues of the sky – that one beautiful colour he'd always treasure.

"Well," He started, smiling to the ground as he recalled the memory of meeting the girl. "She had the most amazing and beautiful pair of azure eyes I'd seen."

_Azure? What was azure again? _Suddenly, Blythe's brain seemed to have switched off. _Wasn't azure a shade of blue? Deep blue, just like how hers were?_

"They were special – her eyes, I mean," Steven continued fondly, not noticing the cold sweat dampening the maiden's forehead. "They had the deepest hues of blues in them, like the deep sea, and yet they also had the astounding shade of light sapphire."

_Breathe, breathe, _Blythe urged herself. She wanted to fan her face, but Steven was right there, right beside her, and it was making her very conscious of herself.

"In fact," He continued, "They kind of look like your eyes, Blythe."

She brought her gaze up to meet his – and there was a jolt, just like a spark of remembrance as they met each other's' eyes.

It was too much at once; too much to take in.

For the one boy she'd been searching for so long, she'd finally found him. That one fact overwhelmed her brain, and it was as if the whole world had plunged into darkness.

"Blythe? … Blythe…? Blythe!"

She collapsed.


	14. Chapter 14

**SCH Chap 14**

**Hey peeps! I know it's been a super long time and all. It's the exam period for me now, actually. But it's going to be over soon enough! And then it'll be my holidays and you'll have more updates, hopefully! Now, I shall shut up and move on to reviews.**

**Anime-GuardianAngel, UltimateLoveStorys, ShirahimeSenpai, typicallyunreal, olihmajor, MuddyMudkipz123, Lone Panda;  
>Thank you all for taking the time to read and review the new chapter. c': As an author, I'm really happy to have such readers who take a little of their time to write to me their thoughts and love. 3 Thank you for the support for my series! Hopefully this chapter doesn't disappoint as well. ^^ Enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Is this a dream? Am I… really here? Steven… Steven is the boy I've liked… no, loved… all these years…? He was right there in front of me – I had my suspicions but… This is a dream, isn't it? It's a dream.<em>

"…he… Thye… Blythe…"

She slowly opened her eyes and was greeted by the sight of concerned emerald eyes.

"… How long was I out for?" She asked; voice hoarse and drowsy as she tried to rub the sleep out of her eyes.

"Just for a tiny while," He assured her as he reached out to stroke her hair.

She barely could register his movement to get closer, still feeling a little groggy and out of sorts, and stayed still.

"What are you doing?" She yawned while asking, and stretched her arms above her head.

"Making sure there's no bump from when you hit your head," He teased her, before giving her a light pat.

Smiling lightly, she put her hands against the tent and tried to sit up. He moved in to help her quickly, and his gentle actions made her smile inwardly as well. Warmth spread from his fingers and coursed through her, making her body tingle with his touch.

A little petrified by the sensations, she blinked before trying to shake the feelings off. The scene flashed through her mind – of Steven telling her about the girl, that jolt of recognition – and she got scared. Was it really the truth? Was it a dream? The logical side of her screamed with uncertainty, there was no way such a good coincidence could happen. It wasn't every day that someone found their childhood love. She hung her head to avoid his questioning gaze, her face felt like it was on fire. _Pretty sure I look like a tomato now, _she sighed to herself in her thoughts.

"Blythe, what's wrong? Are you feeling faint again?"

There was obvious concern in his voice, and she barely raised her head to meet his gaze.

"I'm…" She felt a harder flush spread to her cheeks, felt even more blood rushing in to make her look like a ripe tomato. "… Fine…"

A little chuckle left his lips as he raised his hand to pat her on the head. _She's probably embarrassed, _he thought to himself. _I should leave her to her thoughts._

"Well then, I'm going to go get some food for you," He told her as he got up.

Nodding in reply, she didn't look up until she heard him leave the room. Once she heard the click of the door shutting, she slowly climbed out of the bed. Fang greeted her once her feet touched the ground, wagging his fluffy tail and whining a little to voice his concern.

"I'm fine," She smiled down to her companion, before she hobbled weakly to the window of the room. "Are we are the Pokémon Centre?"

"Canine," Fang barked, wagging his tail.

"So, he carried me all the way back?"

"Nine!"

Blushing, she let her body press onto the wooden table right below the window. He had carried her all the way back – and then she remembered that she hadn't thanked him yet. Blythe twiddled and played with her fingers, just how could she thank him? Besides that, there was the matter of whether or not he was really the one who had saved her in the past. Was he really her childhood hero? There was no denying that spark of recognition; but Steven had yet to mention something about that too.

She sighed before she went towards the cupboard, yanking it open.

_Maybe a shower will help me clear my head._

* * *

><p>Steven rested against the door after he'd closed it, and let out a huge sigh. <em>It's good to see her so healthy again… but what do I do now? After what happened, it'll become awkward unless we confront the situation. <em>

Pushing himself up, he started to walk, chin in his hand as he filtered actions he could take now. M_aybe we could just chalk it down as a case of mistaken identity, and continue being friends… Not possible, I believe she felt that spark too. After all, our meeting is already too much of a coincidence to ignore… _

Sighing again, he ran a hair through his hair before taking a seat in the cafeteria. May was probably with Drew, thinking of new contest tactics, and Max was probably with his new Linoone training. Blythe was still in her room, but the silvernette knew that sooner or later they would have to talk. Even if there was a possibility of their newfound friendship breaking and them separating, they still would have to sort things out.

He tried to think from Blythe's point of view – the person who had saved her during her childhood, and she meets him again now that they were both grown up. If he were to put himself in her shoes, he'd probably be very elated, yet confused as to how to approach the matter at hand – which would be confronting him, her saviour.

From her behaviour that he'd observed just now, he knew she was jittery around him now that they both knew they had known each other years ago, and to add salt to the wound, he was her saviour. She obviously held a candle for this 'saviour', and Steven wanted no more than to bash his hand against the table and just die right there. Not only was he himself embarrassed he thought of Blythe – he was a male, after all, and if _he _was embarrassed, what would that make of her? She'd probably wanted to dig a hole in the dirt, crawl inside and die.

There was no other choice – the only solutions he could come up with for the matter at hand was, (a) remain as friends despite the increasing awkwardness, (b) quickly leave the group by making an excuse that someone like his father sent for him to go back or (c) confess to Blythe about his true feelings and perhaps get a happy ending with her – or an extension of (c), to confess to Blythe about his true feelings and perhaps get rejected, having to split from the group and become alone again.

Resting his chin even more on his palm, he sighed. None of the choices were good, save for choice c. (a) was just stupid, because neither of them would be able to handle the awkwardness, and the other three they were travelling with would probably question them. (b) was out of the question as well, it just made him look like a coward, and as a man, he had his pride to uphold to. (c) was the best solution, after all, Steven decided. Although there could be a chance of still ending up miserable, he felt it was for the best.

_If I confess, there's still the chance that she might accept me… _He thought, trying to stay positive. _Alright, if she's feeling better later, I'll ask her to meet me somewhere…_

Nurse Joy passed by and Steven asked for a pen and paper.

_Let's do this._

* * *

><p>"Well… at least that was a nice bath," Blythe muttered to herself as she rubbed at her brunette locks with a towel. "Though it didn't really clear my head…"<p>

Patting her hair in an attempt to dry it, she felt a cold nose nudge her leg.

"Eh? What is it, Fang?" She looked down at her Pokémon to see the furry canine wag its tail with something in its mouth. "What's that?"

She took it from him, and turned the paper around. _What's this? _Unfolding the paper, she read through the note that seemed to be left somewhere she didn't notice.

_Dear Blythe,_

_I know this might be awkward after what has happened, but there is no denying that spark of recognition is there? I'm sure you felt something too. We need to talk about this – about us. I won't force you to come and meet me, but if you want to solve the matter, please come and meet me at the park, near the fountain, at 6pm sharp. I'll be waiting._

_Steven._

A deep flush found its way to the brunette's cheeks and she almost collapsed to the ground. Her knees were about to give way as her head pounded over the dilemma she had to face now. She took a glance at the clock donning the wall – about 15 minutes to think and make a decision.

Walking over to the bed, she sat herself down on it, heaving a huge sigh. Fang trotted over and leaned his huge head on her lap, nuzzling her, and looked up at her with his huge eyes. She patted his head absently, rubbing it back and forth as she tried to think about the situation she'd been thrown in.

_If we stay as friends, it'll probably become awkward… the others will be affected too… But say, if I do meet Steven and it doesn't turn out good, what will I do? What will Steven do? Will he go away…? But… I don't want Steven to go away… I like having Steven around. He's funny, he's cool and… and… He's my hero. What can I do? _

"Canine," Fang barked, interrupting her thoughts.

She glanced down at her Pokémon, snapping out of her reverie, "What is it, Fang?"

"Nine," Fang pawed at the ground, then wagged his tail, as if telling her not to worry.

"You're right," She smiled. "There are only choices to make in life… Good or bad, it doesn't matter. What matters is that I learn from him and move on."

"Nine!"

"Well, since I've decided to go and meet him…" She paused, and then glanced at the clock again. "Darn! There's only 5 minutes left, and I haven't changed into anything nice!"

With a slight freak out, she started digging through her wardrobe as Fang just stood there, speechless for once in his Pokémon life.

"_Really… Why do girls even bother with this…?" _was what the Pokémon thought.

* * *

><p>Steven glanced up at the clock that towered over him. It was now 6:05pm, and he sighed. <em>Will she turn up? <em>He asked himself. _Maybe she doesn't want to embarrass herself… No, I can't think like that. This is a serious matter, and I know she'll turn up… _

Sighing again, he put his head in his hands and closed his eyes. _Please turn up, Blythe… Please turn up… _He repeated over and over in his head. He glanced at the clock again, noting how the second hand ticked away with each passing second. _Relax Steven, it's only been, what… a little over 5 minutes? She'll turn up… I just have to wait._

"…ven! Even… Steven!"

His head snapped up at the mention of his name, and he was greeted by the sight of Blythe running to meet him. He stood up quickly, and when she reached him all out of breath, he smiled to himself. _I knew she'd come._

"Hey," He smiled down at her when she finally caught her breath and tilted her head to meet his eyes.

Her lips twitched up at the corners, "Hey yourself."

"So… fancy a walk while we talk?" He asked her in hopes that walking would take her mind off the pressure of the serious talk they needed to have.

"Sure," She agreed, and they started to stroll side by side.

Silence elapsed as they continued to walk, watching as people passed them. Children ran past excitedly in a race, and Blythe had to force herself not to smile at their antics.

"So…" Steven began again, making her shift her attention to him fully. He coughed into his hand, feeling beads of sweat form as nervousness took hold of him.

She gave him a brief over and noticed how tense his posture was.

"So…?" She mimicked him with a laughing glint in her eyes, which he noticed and relaxed his shoulders.

"What do you think?" He asked her, waving to the both of them uncertainly. "Do you want to continue like this?"

"Shall I be honest?" She smiled, coming to a halt and shuffling her feet.

"Please do," He answered, stopping as well to stand facing her.

"That would be nice, actually," She smiled, though her eyes held a hint of sadness.

"Oh." He murmured, lowering his gaze from hers.

"But…" She paused, scuffing the bottom of her shoe against the pavement. "That's not what I want."

He looked up at her then.

"Steven…" She sighed a little, shifting her gaze before focusing on his face again. "Actually… All this time, after you saved me, I…"

She looked at him, focusing on his eyes now – and realized she had his full attention. It was now or never. He opened his mouth then.

"All this time, I've always loved you."


	15. Chapter 15

**SCH Chap 15**

**Hey guys! Chap 15's outtttt! Celebrateeeeee! **

**Thanks to: Anime-GuardianAngel; UltimateLoveStorys; TheScoutFinch; MuddyMudkipz123; BurgundyBlue27 for your reviews! ^^**

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter as well!**

* * *

><p>Blythe blushed once she confessed, and also felt the heat rise more into her cheeks when she heard his words as well. She began to stroke at her hair, fingering through the threads and worrying her bottom lip. Does she have to reply him first, or does she wait for him to say something? Nervousness and anxiety grips at her heart, and she feels it hammering out a fast rhythm.<p>

Similarly, Steven was also experiencing a tumult of emotions – wave after wave of nervousness, anxiety and of course, embarrassment. His cheeks were also heated up – tinged red with the anxiety he was feeling.

Silence elapsed, filling the gaps between them as they both stared at the ground.

"Would…" Steven started, feeling his voice break and clearing his throat. "Would you… like to… be my girlfriend?"

Inside his mind, he was swearing at himself for sounding so _gay, _of all things to be said. He could have asked in a more suave manner, like with flowers… why had he turned up empty-handed?

She turned an even more unbecoming pink, and she hung her head in embarrassment, not wanting to face him fully… yet.

"…"

Tilting his head to the side, he stared at her.

"Sorry?" He was sure he'd heard her mumble something.

"… Yes, I would like that," She spoke up in a louder voice, clearly embarrassed.

"Oh."

Slowly, she lifted her head so she could peek through her lashes at him. His eyes were wide as his brain registered what she had said.

"Oh. Oh. _Oh,_" He stuttered, feeling euphoria at her positive answer.

A huge grin broke out onto his face, and he moved forward to take her hands softly, in a gentlemanly fashion. He placed a kiss upon one hand, before looking up at her and letting his lopsided grin melt into a soft smile.

She found herself smiling back at his boyish behavior and giggled to herself. Taking his hand, she laced their fingers together and tilted her head up to smile sweetly at him. There was a gentle look in his eyes, and she found herself blushing at the loving way he was looking at her. How had she not realized his feelings all along? The pure feelings he'd held for her since the start, just like she had for him.

"Let's go back?"

His voice broke her out of her reverie, and she turned to him before nodding.

"Alright."

* * *

><p>"I wonder what Blythe and Steven are doing out so late," May sighed as she picked at her linguine.<p>

"Stop playing with your food and eat," Drew told her, scowling a little as he cut his steak. "Blythe's mature enough to know what she's doing… unlike someone."

It took a while for the brunette to catch onto his mumbled words.

"Hey!"

Max burst out into laughter at his sister's slowness, before he ducked his head under the table to check on how his Linoone was doing. It blinked up and cooed its name at him happily, to which he grinned and lifted his head back up to finish his food.

Just then, the door to the Pokémon centre swung open, and the trio lifted their heads to see Steven and Blythe enter.

"Hey guys!" Blythe waved a little, smiling at them.

"Hey Blythe," May greeted, smiling up at her; before she took in the sight of her friend's interlaced fingers with Steven. "Oh my god! Did you two-?!"

Blythe giggled, knowing her friend had seen their intertwined fingers.

"Yes, we got together," She replied, smiling happily.

"Oh my gosh! That's so good! Congratulations!" May got up and gave Blythe a hug, to which the brunette let go of Steven's hand to return. "Tell me what happened!"

"Well, he wrote me a letter asking me to meet him," Blythe recalled, putting a finger to her chin in thought even though she remembered every single detail of what had taken place just moments ago. "When I reached there, there was something we both wanted to say…"

Steven chuckled at her long-winded, detailed explanation, slipping his fingers through hers and holding her hand, enjoying the slight warmth and tingle of the sensation when they touched.

A crimson blush rose to the brunette's cheeks, painting them a rosy red. He smiled at her reaction to his touch, and felt ecstasy. He felt really light, as if he was floating – so this was what people meant by "being on cloud nine".

"Are you two hungry?" He heard May question. "Did you guys eat?"

"No, we didn't eat yet," Blythe answered, taking a seat as May got up.

"Alright, we'll leave you two alone," May giggled while raising her eyebrows at her two male companions, urging them to hurry up and get out of their seats to leave the lovebirds alone.

"See you two tomorrow," Max waved, "Congratulations!"

"It was about time," Drew smirked, turning and waving.

"Don't forget to ask May out," Steven mouthed to the teenager, who just waved his hand in disregard of the comment.

He took a seat beside Blythe, and they ordered some food to eat.

"What are we going to do from now on?" He asked her, tilting his head. "You've already helped Max, since he got his first Pokémon, and he can start training from there."

She looked up at him, turning into an unbecoming crimson at his handsome profile before she looked back at her food, sliding the steak back and forth.

"I guess we'll continue with the contests. There are two more, right?" She asked, looking at him for a positive.

"Anything you want," He told her, leaning over to kiss the top of her head. "Normally there would be 5 contests, right?"

"There would be five contests, but because there are partners involved in this year's contests, they cut the number by one," Nurse Joy came up to them with the information.

"Oh, thank you!" Blythe smiled at her. "So, after two more contests, it'll be the Grand Festival?"

"Yes," Nurse Joy answered with a gentle smile. "However, the Grand Festival is held at the end of the year, which would be at least four months away after the last contest."

"Four months!" The brunette exclaimed, wide-eyed and turned to look at Steven. "What now?"

"Well, you said you'd help May get to the Grand Festival or something like that, right?" He smiled at her.

"Yeah," She smiled back at him. "I promised to help her get to the Festival and watch her win the Ribbon Cup, and to help Max find the Ralts he was looking for."

"Where did he encounter the Ralts though?" Steven asked, rubbing his chin. "Seeing as to how long they didn't travel, maybe it had evolved into a Kirlia or maybe a Gardevoir."

"That's true," She nodded while taking a bite out of her food. "Maybe it's begun to search for him too?"

"Seeing as to how some baby Pokémon leave their nests once they're old enough," He tapped his chin in thought. "There would be a chance of that happening too."

"I hope Max meets Ralts soon," She smiled down at her plate. "I swear it was fate when I first heard the story from Max."

"He saved it; he deserves it as his companion," Steven agreed steadily. "I found Aron in a cave looking for rocks. He was injured too. I nursed him back to health, and he's joined me ever since."

Smiling at her boyfriend, she leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"That's so sweet of you," She told him, and he smiled at her sweet words and action.

He stroked her hair, and looked at their empty bowls.

"You're done?" He asked her, waiting for her positive before he took her hand. "Let's go to bed and have a good rest then. We're starting to travel again tomorrow to the next contest, aren't we?"

"Yeah, we are," She smiled at him. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>Once Blythe closed the door to the room she and May shared, she turned and pinned to the wood by a chilling sapphire gaze.<p>

"What are you doing May?" She sighed, clutching at her chest from the shock of seeing a pair of bright eyes standing out against the darkness.

"Waiting for you to get back from your _date_," May teased, smiling wickedly at her friend.

"That was not a date," was her friend's answer, though she could sense a pout in the confession. "It was our first time alone together right after we got together!"

"I was thinking that I screwed it up, or said something wrong!" Blythe wailed. "Why did you leave me? I was so nervous!"

May couldn't help it – she had tried to hold it in… to no avail – she burst out into peals of loud laughter, causing her friend to reach over and slap her shaking shoulders.

"Be quiet, geez!" Blythe huffed, crossing her arms and glaring at the giggling brunette. "It's already night time, people want to sleep."

After a moment, May finally stopped laughing, and looked over to the bed where Blythe was hiding under the covers. Fang was already asleep at her feet.

"So, what are you going to do for the four months break? That's going to be a long wait," May told the hiding brunette. "Max and I have already planned to go back home to visit mum and dad. Do you want to come with us, or go somewhere else with Steven?"

Blythe turned, shifting and taking the blanket with her.

"I don't know," She sighed. "I kind of want to visit Norman though… what about Drew? Where is he going?"

"I-I don't know," May stammered, feeling color rise to her cheeks and being thankful to the fact that the lights were off and her friend was under the covers. "W-why should I k-know where he's g-going to go?"

The brunette stifled her laughter under the covers, grateful that May couldn't see her face.

"Why don't you ask him tomorrow morning?" She threw a suggestion to May.

"Maybe I w-will."

"Alright, that's good to hear," Blythe smiled. "Let's go to sleep before it gets too late… Goodnight, May."

"Night, Blythe… I hope you and Steven remain together for a long time."

"I hope so too."

* * *

><p>Morning came earlier than expected, and the rays of sunlight hitting Blythe's face, focusing directly on her eyes were not exactly pleasant.<p>

Slowly, she cracked open her eyes to see blinding sunlight, and with a muffled groan, turned her head towards the darker side and buried her face into the pillow. She felt blinded by the sunlight that crept through the window, and was not happy at all waking up in this manner.

Muffling another groan into her arm as she threw it over her head, she felt shifting at her feet and glanced to see Fang looking at her with a dazed look, seemingly puzzled as to why she was making so much noise in the morning – at least, to him, that was.

"What time is it…?" She croaked to herself, stretching her body out lazily to reach the clock that was placed on the little bedside table.

Through her bleary eyes, she could barely make out the digits, but she set the clock back, knowing it was time to get up and wash up before she lazed like a pig in bed and damage her body health.

While brushing her teeth, she pondered over whether Steven had woken up, and felt soft fur around her legs as Fang moved into the bathroom with her. Patting him on his head, she spat out the toothpaste foam and gurgled with water before she reached to cup her hands and fill them with water, bringing it up to splash and wash her face.

_Nose first… then forehead, hairline, cheeks, mouth and eye areas… _She recited and then reached for the towel with her eyes squeezed close, finding the softness of a dry towel pressing into her hands. Smiling, she knew it was Fang who had gotten it for her.

Patting her face dry gently, she smiled down at her Pokémon.

"Thanks Fang," She said, patting him again. "Now let's go and wake May up, shall we?"

* * *

><p>Her friend was still asleep when she came out from the bathroom, and Blythe climbed up the ladder, resting her chin on top of the covers as she reached out to shake the brunette awake.<p>

"May, wake up," She called out to her friend.

"Mmm…"

May lifted her head and squinted through the lights to make out a silhouette of her friend's face. With a muffled groan against her pillow, she buried her face even more against the soft fluff.

"Hey, wake up!"

She felt someone shaking her. Slowly but surely, her eyes started to flutter open and she let out a huge sigh, before she took a look at her friend's face, watching it come into focus as she blinked the sleep out of her eyes.

"What… time is it?" She slurred her words together, still half-asleep.

"Time to pack up and leave this place for the next contest," Blythe smiled at her. "C'mon, get up!"

With that said, Blythe jumped off the ladder and exited the room, excited to grab some breakfast and rev up for the day.

May got up after her excited friend and went to wash up.

* * *

><p>When she opened the door, Steven and Blythe were chatting together with soft smiles on their faces, and she felt her lips lift up at the corners at their sweetness. Then she caught sight of Drew behind Steven, and felt herself turn a scarlet shade of red.<p>

"Morning sis," Max greeted her while rubbing his eyes.

"M-Morning," She stammered back, eyes still fixated on the boy behind Steven. He was half-asleep; trying to blink out the sleep in his eyes, and was looking _so damn fine._

He spotted her looking at him, and gave a nod.

"Good morning, May," He greeted her as he got closer to the brunette.

"G-good morning…" She replied shyly, trying hard to avoid his strong gaze.

"Let's have breakfast and move off!" Blythe chirped, patting Max on the shoulder. "What's our next town, Max?"

"The next contest's at a small town called Chiron, near Sootopolis!" Max announced happily. "Maybe I'll get to see Ralts!"

"Alright!" Blythe cheered. "Let's go grab some grub and reach there as fast as we can, then maybe we can go and find Ralts!"

"Yeah!"

The afternoon sun was blistering hot on their clothed backs as the five of them trekked up the steep hill. Sweat covered their bodies, and they were exhausted.

"There's some shade there," Blythe pointed to a shady block of trees. "Let's go and take a rest."

"At the rate we're going, we should reach by nightfall," Steven told them as he checked Max's Pokénav. "A little rest and food should be fine."

"What do you all want to eat?" Blythe asked as she set down a picnic mat for them to sit on. "I have some sausages and eggs in my backpack."

"Can we have some berries too?" Max asked.

"Sure," She smiled at the boy. "Why don't you go and pick them with Linoone?"

"Yeah! I will!" Max raced off right after hearing "with Linoone".

Giggling at the boy's enthusiasm, Blythe started to cook the sausages and eggs. Steven stood near her, willing to help out with the small chores. Fang was at the side, wagging his tail and hoping for his master to feed him any scraps.

"Let's practice while waiting," Drew suggested to May.

"Okay," She replied and took out her Pokéballs. "Which Pokémon are you going to use, Drew?"

"Hmm, maybe…" Drew contemplated for a moment. "Butterfree or Absol."

"You're going to use Absol?" May asked, stunned by the boy's choices. After all, he'd been feeling that Absol had failed him last time.

"Yeah… After that talk with Ash… Well, I decided to give Absol another chance to prove himself that he's strong enough to be on my team."

"That's good to hear," She smiled at him, causing him to feel a little flustered and turn away.

She herself turned beet red and took out a Pokéball.

"I'll use… Beautifly!"

"I guess I'll use Butterfree then," Drew thought about it. "Two bug-types together."

They smiled at each other, and May felt her cheeks heat up, but she ignored it.

"Let's do this!"


	16. IMPORTANT NOTICE

Hi guys, I'm sorry to do this, but please try to understand me. Right now, my mind has gone completely blank for all of my stories and plots, etc.

I do not wish and refuse to write absolute crap just to finish such a nice story, and thus, I will be **discontinuing **this series. Please understand that it pains my heart to do this, because I wrote this with my own imagination and created my own characters for this.

**However,** if any of you wishes to take on this story to continue it, **or **take the plot (the birth of two cursed twins, girl x hibari, you can change evon's and ryo's relationship if you want) and write a story out of it, please feel free to, **BUT **please, please, please credit me, because this has been my hard work.

All in all, I am no longer going to write any more stories on this site, mainly because my muses aren't working with me anymore, and it has been too long since I left my secondary school to remember what my English teachers taught me. Once again, I'm sorry for doing this, but I have to... **because I believe in quality over quantity, and I am unable to write out a satisfying chapter anymore.**

**I'm sorry, and thank you all for your support all this while. **


End file.
